Thannos
by SIMIOCAOS
Summary: ¿Y a mí se me acusa de jugar con poderes oscuros y que es mejor dejar en paz? Bueno, ellos han actuado peor. Han jugado con poderes antiguos, y si no hacemos algo, pronto veremos el final de la raza humana...
1. Introducción

**Introducción: El Final del Terror**

**¿El final de un viaje y el inicio de otro?**

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

La noche calló súbitamente sobre el desierto aquel día. El sol podía castigar inclementemente la tierra con su calor infinito, pero la noche se divertía con los viajeros con sus ondas de frío y tormentas de arena que inadvertidamente caían sobre ellos. Con todo, las figuras continuaban su trayecto del páramo más allá de Death City. Sin vacilar, caminaban inmutables por la tierra que los azotaba con sus vientos polvorientos y remolinos areniscos que secaban la garganta con el frío inmisericorde de la noche.

La luna subía en el cielo, con su sonrisa blanca destacada en su forma cornuda. Los viajeros seguían su lento trayecto por el páramo. Entonces de entre las sombras apareció el destino final del viaje por el desierto, la ciudad de las brujas. La estructura se elevaba por sobre el polvo y las arenas que arrastraba el viento como una catedral olvidada de años perdidos. Los viajeros, hasta entonces silenciosos irrumpieron en el pacífico descanso de la vista de aquel megalítico edificio.

Los viajeros salieron prácticamente de la nada, por entre las sombras que rodeaban un camino desgastado y arruinado. Las sombras venían cubiertas para evitar las inclemencias del desierto. Ambos se pusieron en el centro del camino y miraron adelante. La ciudad no daba muestras de vida, ni de recibir bien a los viajeros, mucho menos los perdidos. Las dos figuras avanzaron hasta quedar encarando la masa de la ciudad, que se erguía desafiante contra el horizonte.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo el primero, efectivamente una chica- ¿Y ahora quién es el que no sabe llegar? ¡JA!-

-¿Y?- le espetó el segundo con voz sorprendentemente ronca- Debajo del sol negro los pasos se oyen más de lo que se ven-

-Ah, mi viejo ¿qué harías tu sin mí?- se mofó la primera mientras se adelantaba hacia la ciudad. Se detuvo cuando supo que el segundo no la seguía- ¿Pasa algo… Seraph?-

-¿Estas lista para segar almas, Bafomet?- preguntó Seraph, sombrío.

-Siempre la misma pregunta, ¿verdad?- se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con él- siempre la misma repuesta, ¿verdad?- Bafomet se le quedó viendo de cerca un momento- supongo que podemos repetir esto hasta que uno de los dos muera, que creo que en todo caso serías tú- suspiró.

Seraph no respondió. Ambos permanecieron así de cerca hasta que, sin decir nada, el hombre se desprendió de Bafomet de manera silenciosa. La noche pareció jugar con su gabardina mientras caminaba, revoloteándola fuera del poncho gris que intentaba mediocremente cubrirlo de las nubes de arena voladora. Bafomet intentó seguirlo. Pero pocos intentos le bastaron para saber que no podía ni moverse. Inadvertidamente, Seraph le había puesto un símbolo Uróboros* para fijarla en su lugar, evitando que se moviera para traspasarlo o siquiera albergara la esperanza de hacerlo.

-Quédate aquí- dijo con su típico tono indiferente.

-¡¿Qué?- se encolerizó Bafomet mientras intentaba abandonar el circulo- ¡Oye, no creas que vas a ir a alguna parte sin mí!- su lucha le resultaba infructuosa- ¡Me necesitas, viejo estúpido!- Seraph no la oyó, o no pareció oírla. Siguió su camino como si Bafomet no existiera y se adentró en la estructura.

La ciudad de las brujas era una visión de oscuridad y vileza en el exterior, pero todavía peor por dentro. Las sombras bailaban al compás de mentes frívolas y poderes arcanos. Las repulsivas almas se encontraban en taburetes en el frío piso de piedra. Rezando a ídolos desconocidos o realizando actos de magia grotesca y dañina para la vista. Miradas lo seguían desde las esquinas, y seres invisibles se abrían para dejarlo pasar. Poderes que en secreto trataban de atacarlo eran repelidos. Ninguna energía de esa clase tan baja ni pendejadas le harían daño.

Indiferente de la atención que atraía hacia sí, Seraph siguió avanzando. A su espalda las brujas empezaban a acumularse silenciosamente en una turba que lo seguía, al principio pequeña, pero creciendo con cada paso que daba, con cada intersección de pasillos que cruzaba, con cada sala medio arruinada que dejaba atrás. Pronto se contaron entre los cientos.

-Oye tú…- una voz rompió el tenso silencio. Las miradas se acumularon sobre él, expectantes- sí que eres atrevido para venir hasta aquí por tu cuenta, geko-

La chica de cabello plateado apenas cubierto por un sombrero de punta anaranjado se adelantó para hacerse presente. Llevaba un vestido acampanado con lunares tan blancos como su cabello. Sus ojos negros lo apuntaban como si quisieran hacerlo estallar con la mirada; en combinación con fruncida la comisura de sus labios, que asemejaban a la boca de una rana. Su expresión no era nada amistosa. Seraph no se inmutó. Con el mismo silencio con le que había marchado hasta ese momento continuó su camino.

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando, geko!- Eruka adelantó a Seraph- ¿No sabes a caso dónde estas?-

-Estoy en donde debo de estar ahora- respondió Seraph sin inmutarse, casi en tono gélido- Ahora, si no se aparta de mi camino sabrá entonces que el que camina aquí es algo más que un mortal común y corriente…- Seraph le sacaba dos cabezas a la bruja. Se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella- y puedo asegurarle que no le gustará la experiencia-

A Eruka se le heló la sangre. El extraño iba cubierto con un gran poncho marrón, salpicado por los caprichos del desierto, y una bufanda gruesa y gris que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, la otra mitad de éste era abarcada por un negro sombrero de punta bastante grande. Aún así sintió cómo sus ojos la traspasaban. Aunque no podía verlos a través de las sombras que los ocultaban, la sensación de ser barrida por una mirada que la examinaba no sólo en su físico, sino a un nivel más profundo, la sacudió por dentro como un temblor. Aunque no había entendido el porqué, sintió la imperante necesidad de salir de ahí.

-Vamos, cálmate con la señorita- Free tomó el hombro de Seraph por detrás mientras se hacía presente- …o te hare pedazos ¿sabes?-

Seraph no hizo ningún movimiento. Súbitamente se giró en redondo quedando frente a frente con el hombre lobo. Free se quedó paralizado. Aquel hombre era más alto que él por centímetros, pero su intensa y etérea mirada era lo suficientemente perforadora como para hacerlo retroceder de pavor. Había algo más de lo que se veía a simple vista; las señales de un poder desconocido y perturbador se dejaban ver a través de su figura mortal. Y estaba seguro de que aquel hombre podía ver más allá de lo que su cuerpo enseñaba en realidad. El hombre examinó a Free con esos ojos invisibles que le dieron un intenso escalofrío por cada centímetro que registraron.

-No quise ser grosero…- dijo con lo que Free apostaría su vida que era una sonrisa- Hombre del Ojo Demoniaco-

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- la afrenta fue de Mizune, que salió de la turba, de nuevo a espaldas de Seraph.

-Vengo a cobrar una deuda con la Srta. Mabaa– se alzó de hombros el aludido.

Las risas que se oyeron a sus espaldas llenaron el lugar por completo, acabando de llamar la atención de aquellos que se encontraban más allá de aquel tenso espectáculo. El pasillo se llenó de carcajadas por lo inverosímil de la respuesta. Si alguien fuera a cobrar una deuda con la reina de las brujas solo debería ser el mismísimo diablo, y aquel extraño no tenía pinta de poseer ninguna clase de poder más allá de su perturbadora mirada.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que saldrás con vida de aquí para disfrutar tu recompensa?- Mizune trataba asimismo de contener su risa.

_-Ni todo el poder de las tinieblas puede sofocar la luz de su origen_- Seraph siguió su camino, usando ese tono elusivo y gélido de antes- _sería como si un árbol intentara cortarse a sí mismo_-

-¡Oye tú!- Mizune lo tomó por la bufanda, tirando de ella para detener al hombre- ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme así? ¡Vuelve aquí!-

-¿Entonces quieres ser parte de los obituarios de hoy?- Seraph apartó la mano de Mizune con un rápido movimiento de muñeca. La voz de Seraph se tornó entonces amenazante y llena de una vitalidad aterradora- _Las langostas no se doblegan ante el trigo y la guadaña no es cegada por la cebada_-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso…?- musitó Mizune confundida. Seraph continuó su camino- ¡Oye vuelve aquí!-

Seraph entró en una sala octogonal de la cual en cada pared había una puerta con más brujas que lo miraban inquisitivas. Mizune emergió del pasillo del que provenía a toda prisa, adelantó a Seraph y le cortó el paso. En sus ojos estaba presente el poder que latía por su cuerpo y que estaba a punto de ser liberado.

-Vas a morir aquí- gruñó molesta mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello. Seraph no opuso ninguna resistencia- ¿…sabes?-

-¡Vasta!- rugió una voz omnipresente. De repente, desde las sombras en las alturas, apareció la diminuta figura de Mabaa, flotando en la inmensidad- …déjenlo en paz-

-Srta. Mabaa…- Seraph inclinó la cabeza ligeramente como señal de respeto.

-Los adeptos de la Orden no nos agradan, pero siempre estoy dispuesta a recibir diplomáticos- suspiró la bruja- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Espero que mis brujas no le hallan causado muchas molestias-

La sorpresa entonces se adueñó de la sala. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la reina de las brujas defendiendo al extraño, que, cualquiera podría asegurarlo, se reía en silencio. Free, en cuanto oyó la voz de la hechicera, desapareció de la escena en el acto, más rápido incluso que el ímpetu de la brujas de dañar al intruso.

-Pero…- tartamudeó Mizune, sudando frío.

-¡Silencio!- la cortó Mabaa con tono malevolente- ¡Todas salgan de aquí o yo misma las transformare en las bestias que son!-

A empujones y con ciertas expresiones de disgusto, las brujas abandonaron la sala, presurosas. Cerraron las puertas tras de sí y desaparecieron en los ecos del pasillo más allá de lo audible. Dejando así a los únicos ocupantes de la sala completamente solos, y con la privacidad que solo podría obtener la mismísima reina de las brujas.

-Menos tú, Mizune- señaló Mabaa. Mizune, apunto de cruzar por el marco de la última puerta abierta, se congeló donde estaba, temblando se dio la vuelta- ya que has demostrado tanto interés en nuestro invitado de honor, puedes acompañarnos-

-La…- Mizune buscó dentro de sí desesperadamente una excusa- …la verdad es que yo tengo cosas que hacer con… con…-

-¿No oíste?- el tono de Mabaa comenzaba a desesperarse- quizás tenga que convertirte en liebre, así oirías todo lo que tengo que decirte… o quizás deba de deshacerme de ti, después de todo, ya no puedes seguir una simple instrucción-

-¡No!- chilló arrodillándose- ¡perdóneme, se lo ruego!-

-Esta bien- Mabaa se tranquilizó nuevamente- …hoy estoy de buen humor, así que te permitiré servirnos- entonces su voz se cargo de malicia- …y quizás hacerle compañía a nuestro invitado, más tarde…-

Mizune sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas apenas se percató de que el extraño la examinaba lentamente con sus invisibles y penetrantes ojos. Un río de miedo inundó sus pensamientos al tratar de adivinar las ideas depravadas que circulaban por su cabeza. El extraño entonces se adelantó hasta quedar frente a frente con Mabaa.

-No hará falta- dijo impasible- no pretendo quedarme tanto-

-¿Pero si no sabes que es de mala educación despreciar la hospitalidad del anfitrión? Además...- se quedó mirando a Mizune, que sintió un repentino escalofrío- No está nada mal…-

-Disfrute usted de ella, entonces- el extraño no se había inmutado- …pero después de nuestro convenio-

-Sí, claro- Mabaa descendió hasta quedar sentada en el suelo- entonces ¿qué puedo ofrecerte…?-

El tiempo pasó con pie lento y en silencio. A petición del extraño, Mizune había conseguido un narguile que había dispuesto en el centro de la habitación y que el extraño fumaba con indiferente dedicación. Nadie hasta entonces había mediado palabra, sólo algún comentario de Mizune, que se cercioraba si sus servicios eran requeridos.

-Lárgate- dijo de pronto el extraño- …déjanos solos-

-Pero…- Mizune se volvió hacia Mabaa con miedo palpable en su mirada.

-Tus servicios ya no son requeridos- le contestó la vieja bruja- …luego ajusto cuentas contigo-

Mizune dudó un momento antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación. Apenas salió cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus músculos temblaban, todo su cuerpo tiritaba por el pánico. Se recargó en la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentada. Aquello sin duda era lo más extraño que había hecho en su vida. Aquel extraño… tenía que ser algo grande para que Mabaa le hablara con respeto, e incluso… aprehensión. En verdad que era algo grande.

-¿Estas bien, geko?- la voz de Eruka la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mizune reaccionó violenta y repentinamente. Se encogió sobre sí misma como si algún indescriptible horror la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Con un gemido se retrajo en posición fetal y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Cálmate, geko!- la tranquilizó Eruka- ¡… soy yo!-

A Mizune le tomó un minuto salir del shock que le había inducido el estar en aquella habitación. El terror no cedió de buena gana en su mente a las ideas más calmas y racionales. Regresó a la realidad, entonces, como si se hubiera caído de un edificio de cien pisos y hubiera dado exactamente en un poste con una pica en él.

-Eso…- exhaló para tranquilizarse- ¡eso es lo ¡más raro que he hecho en mi vida!-

-¿Y que era, geko?- Eruka se encaramó hacia la puerta- ¿qué están haciendo ahí dentro?-

-Bueno…- Free se adelantó y abrió un ligerísimo hueco en la puerta- hay que ver…-

-Tus esbirros son almas descarriadas- decía el extraño. Estaba de pie. Se había quitado el poncho y ahora mostraba una gabardina negra, más adecuada para su gran sombrero. Pelo negro, maltratado y enredado caía por su espalda, pero su cara seguía cubierta por su nuca- …todos se merecen el castigo eterno-

-Ya no es posible conseguir buenos aprendices- replicó Mabaa, era evidente que estaba a la defensiva- todos se vuelven débiles con el tiempo. Se corrompen, buscan sus propios objetivos. Samael sabe lo que harían si tuvieran una gran cantidad de poder…-

-No importa- tosió el otro- nunca lo conseguirán si van por esas vías tan retorcidas y buscan sólo su bien…- ambos callaron por un minuto.

-Creo que no has venido aquí solo por eso, ¿verdad?- habló Mabaa con algo de duda en su voz.

-En efecto- asintió el extraño- traigo noticias de su hermana, Akara, la líder de la Hermandad del Ojo Ciego-

-¡Akara!- se exaltó Mabaa- Esta sí que es una sorpresa…-murmuró pensativa.

-¿Algún problema?-

-Ella y yo no nos hablamos desde hace mucho, ¿porqué querría hablar conmigo ahora?-

-Fue su última voluntad que le ofreciera esto…- sacó un gran pergamino de su gabardina.

-¡El Pergamino de Inifuss!- el ojo de Mabaa brilló al ver el royo de papel- pero… ¿cómo…?-

-Como mencioné, fue su última voluntad-

-Entonces mi hermana Akara está…-

-…Muerta- asintió levemente.

-Ya veo…- se ensombreció. Seraph guardó silencio por un minuto, dejando que Mabaa pudiera hacerse a la idea de que su hermana estaba muerta- ¿Y cómo fue?- preguntó luego de una eterna pausa.

-Murió peleando contra la Gran Kishin Andariel- dijo Seraph sin alterar su tono de voz.

-Pues me parece difícil de creer…- musitó con una risita- mi hermana siempre fue un poco mojigata… no la imagino peleando con un alto Kishin-

-Pues en sus últimos momentos lo era todo menos cobarde, créame, Srta. Mabaa, que lo dio todo en la batalla por el Vaticano-

-¿Y cómo resultó?-

-Terrible: la Hermandad del Ojo Ciego fue aniquilada en el asalto y sus miembros fueron trasnportados hacia otras instalaciones. Los supervivientes apenas y pudieron escapar con vida. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le pasó al resto…-

-Y puedo imaginar que tú eres uno de esos supervivientes ¿me equivoco?-

-Fue la voluntad de Akara, y nada más, lo que logró que sobreviviera… y también sus descubrimientos-

-¿Descubrimientos?-

-Así es… antes de su muerte, Akara investigaba las acciones de Andariel y las Brujas Sangrientas en el Vaticano. Creo que los descubrimientos fueron algo tan comprometedor que no le quedó más opción que atacar el monasterio, pero la ofensiva se convirtió en un gran fracaso. El único provecho que pudimos sacar fue matar a Andariel. Lamentablemente toda la investigación de Andariel se destruyó antes de poder recuperarla. Sin embargo las pistas nos suministraron una ruta a Egipto, donde eran enviadas las almas recolectadas y las usaban para atroces experimentos los miembros de la Garra Viperina, creo que Akara descubrió qué clase de arcano vínculo guardaban las brujas con esos nigromantes…-

-Hmm…- Mabaa bajó hasta sentarse en el suelo- que ambas organizaciones tuvieran un acuerdo… es demasiado para pensar… siquiera para imaginar. Entonces, ¿podríamos estar esperando una visita de alguna de las dos en algún momento?-

-Muy poco probable, pero le advierto que puede que no sea el fin del terror… aún hay muchas cosas allá afuera, preparándose para desencadenarse sobre la tierra, y ustedes, las brujas, no se deberían quedar al margen-

-Tomaré en cuenta tu concejo- se elevó Mabaa en el cielo- ¡pero nunca vuelvas a decirme qué hacer con mis brujas!- terminó furibunda.

-No lo haré…- le pasó el pergamino- pero hay ordenes, especialmente las de su hermana, que no puedo ignorar-

-Esta bien…- suspiró calmándose- y dime ¿de qué se tratan?-

-Es sólo un pequeño favor…-

* * *

><p>Afuera la noche enfriaba cada vez más. El viento del este se combinaba con una corriente alterna del norte y formaban torbellinos con la tierra suelta. La oscuridad burbujeaba en la noche oculta de estrellas. Sólo la luna era visible en aquella tormenta de polvo y arena. Bafomet se entretenía en hacer dibujos divertidos y obscenos en la tierra que en instantes los borraba el aire. El círculo de uróboros la mantendría en su lugar hasta que Seraph decidiera que ya había sufrido suficiente en aquella inclemencia de la naturaleza... Pues al parecer su sufrimiento ya había sido muy extenso. De pronto, desde las sombras de la ciudad de las brujas apareció caminando lentamente la figura de Seraph. Se había puesto el poncho de nuevo y la bufanda. Seraph se acercó hacia Bafomet en silencio.<p>

-¡Ya era hora, maldito anciano!- gruñó Bafomet- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto frío hace aquí? ¡¿la tienes? ¡Sácame de aquí para que pueda patear tu trasero con mi congelada bota!-

El círculo desapareció. Bafomet, apenas disfrutando de su nueva libertad, procedió a intentar golpear a Seraph con una patada descendente. Seraph la detuvo con un ligero movimiento de la muñeca. Luego la tomó por el tobillo y la alzó hasta quedar de cabeza. Por su tamaño, Seraph la hubiera partido en dos de haber querido.

-Vámonos- fue lo único que dijo. Entonces soltó el pie de Bafomet, que dio en el suelo con un golpe seco.

-¿Misión cumplida?- preguntó incorporándose, sobándose la cabeza.

Seraph no dijo nada. Procedió con su camino. Bafomet lo siguió. Ambas figuras desaparecieron en la noche aullante, que arremolinaba el polvo alrededor suyo. Arriba, en el firmamento oscuro, la luna cornuda reía con su sonrisa manchada de sangre.

Caminaron toda la noche en el inclemente desierto. La tormenta de arena que los seguía no hizo más que arreciar desde que dejaron la ciudad de las brujas. La noche pasó de una manera agónica para el paso que mantenían, y ni hablar de la fatiga. Bafomet se quedó dormida dos veces en el camino. Seraph no alentó la marcha por nada aquella vez. Ni siquiera cuando su compañera cayó entre las ventiscas de tierra suelta, él la arrastró consigo hasta que hubiera despertado. El desierto les lanzó su cruel castigo cada segundo de aquella noche. Al final, cuando la noche se disipaba y las primeras luces de la mañana salían del horizonte, Seraph por fin detuvo su andar. Bafomet se había dormido de nuevo, pero despertó en un instante y, sin hablar por la pronta salida del letargo, vio en el paisaje de más adelante el valle del que sobresalía la gran estructura: habían llegado a Death City.

**Dos**

El día cayó sobre Death City como un manto de calor inusualmente molesto. El sol abrasaba las calles desprotegidas de las sombras con luz despiadada. El cemento y la roca eran un ardiente infierno, y, en la escuela Shibusen, el terrorífico efecto horno no era la excepción. Los salones de clase estaban atestados con cuerpos sudorosos que intentaban ignorar el calor sofocante del día de la mejor manera que podían.

-Entonces les decía…- Marie luchaba por no sucumbir al calor extremo. Aún así podía seguir de pie y dictar como si nada en aquel sauna.

-Ah, creo que si sigue así tendremos que… tendremos que…- Black Star desfalleció.

-¡Black Star!- Tsubaki se lanzó por el chico- ¿estás bien?-

-¿Pero qué dices?- se incorporó Black Star- ¡No hay nada que pueda conmigo!-

-Ah, ¡esto no es nada cool!- exclamó Soul- ¿de donde sale tanto puto calor?-

-Creo que moriré antes de la campana- se quejó Maka mientras hundía su cabeza en su libro.

-¡No te mueras Maka!- la voz inexpresiva de Crona se hizo oír en la hastía de calor- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?-

La repuesta no llegó, por que en ese instante sonó la campana, que marcaba el final de la clase. Llenos de cansancio y entre gemidos de angustia, todo el salón se levanto pesadamente y comenzaron a abandonar la sala en una formación tambaleante. Los pies sonaban arrastrados en el suelo, abatidos, mientras se desplazaban hacia la salida. Incluso Marie encontró problemas para moverse de su lugar de manera equilibrada.

Ah, qué se le va a hacer… pensó Marie mientras buscaba la entrada con los brazos por delante, como un zombi Hoy no es un buen día y aún así no nos lo podemos tomar De lo único que estoy segura es que la noche será más cómoda el pensamiento la relajó lo suficiente… quizás más de lo suficiente, por que se desvaneció en aquel instante.

A las afueras de la ciudad, Seraph y Bafomet caminaban en la desierta pista que otrora fuera una carretera. El sol de nuevo los intentaba cocinar en vida aquel día. Ambos se habían desecho de sus ponchos, que ahora serían el equivalente a mantas de tortura, y los habían entregado a la brisa matinal del desierto, único consuelo en el día que en realidad habían tenido. Bafomet se había subido su capucha negra para evitar perder su rojo cabello a manos de la onda abrasiva de calor. No lo entendía. Desde que andaba con su misterioso e incomprensible compañero, parecía que la naturaleza se divertía azotándolos con todos sus tormentos, hasta entonces reservados, al parecer, para ellos. De pronto Bafomet chocó contra su compañero. Seraph se había detenido por completo, de nuevo, justo a las puertas de la ciudad.

-¿Lo sientes, Bafomet?- preguntó mirando hacia afuera- ¿Lo ves?-

Bafomet forzó la vista para notarlo. Ya había notado la gran alma que se encontraba rodeando la ciudad, pero esta vez sabía que Seraph se refería a algo más.

-¿Qué siento?- preguntó mientras se adelantaba a él- ¿Qué veo?-

-Seraph no respondió. Bafomet lo miró por un instante, esperando una respuesta. Luego se decidió a continuar. Seraph se quedó en su lugar incluso después de que lo hubiera dejado veinte metros atrás. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la ciudad, Seraph reaccionó. Comenzó a caminar. Se adentró en la ciudad con paso firme y aún cuando hubo alcanzado a la chica no hizo ningún otro comentario el resto del trayecto.

* * *

><p>Uróboros: En la alquímia es un sello con forma de una serpeinte devorando su propia cola que representa la naturaleza infinita del universo. Puede usarse para convocar gran magia sin aparente esfuerzo debido a sus propiedades de retroalimentación.<p> 


	2. Primera parte I

**La Armonía del Alma**

**¿La hija del Dragón?**

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

El día comenzó de nuevo. Esta vez el sol parecía alzarse agotado sobre el horizonte, como sufriendo el tormento pasado el día anterior. De hecho, el día se veía ofuscado por nubarrones que le daban una atmósfera gris. El sol, impotente, no las había atravesado desde su salida, dejando a Death City en una semipenumbra mortecina. El páramo, que antes fuera una tostadora humana, ahora era el hogar de esporádicas lluvias y a veces granizadas.

Bafomet despertó. Toda la tierra a su alrededor era un lodazal. Rápido se desmañanó y prosiguió a ponerse de pie. Seraph no se veía en ningún sitio. Maldito viejo, la había dejado de nuevo. A veces se preguntaba porqué seguía con aquel demente. Siempre la misma respuesta, ¿verdad? pensó. Era mejor seguir a ese puritano, aunque la despreciara, que seguir su antigua vida. Sí, todo era mejor que seguir con su antigua vida. Pero bueno… no iba a conseguir nada sentada en el desierto, pensando. Se enderezó y prosiguió su camino. Si el viejo estaba en alguna parte, sería en la ciudad.

* * *

><p>La mañana se veía peor que ayer. Sí, era molesto el calor, pero ahora todo era… deprimente. Soul caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo por las calles que lo llevarían a la academia. Inconscientemente, se dirigía siempre hacia la escuela cada mañana. Bueno, no cada mañana, pero sí las que se debían. Su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina.<p>

-Pero qué mañana más horrible- comentó Maka, que iba a su lado- Ni siquiera sé si ya es hora de clase o no-

-¿Y qué importa?- respondió Soul desinteresado- si ni siquiera cuando hay sol te das cuenta-

El golpe de Maka partió la cabeza de Soul.

-¡Eres…!- Maka alzó su libro para golpearlo de nuevo, pero paró en seco.

-¡Oye tú!- se incorporó Soul rascándose su adolorida cabeza- ¡Cómo me golpeas si sabes que es cierto!-

Maka no respondió. Se quedó viendo el infinito.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-¿Oyes eso?- respondió Maka, perdida.

Soul tardó más en oírla, por la conmoción, pero al final la escucho claro y fuerte, al menos lo suficiente como para saber de qué se trataba. Era una pelea, o alguna clase de lucha. El ruido de objetos metálicos al chocar era inconfundible. El sonido de alguna voz chillona clamando a gritos algo ininteligible flotaba en el aire como un perfume de desesperación. Obviamente un combate no muy justo en lo que a los contendientes daban a demostrar.

Maka reaccionó. Ella y Soul estaban a punto de dar la vuelta por una esquina de alguna calle, muy alejada de la ruta original, pero aquello no la que la extrañó más que el hecho de la quietud del aire y el silencio omnipresente, que según la experiencia de ambos sólo podía seguir a un hecho. La lucha había concluido. En su lugar se oían los murmullos de voces apenas audibles.

-¿Soul?- Soul se había despertado del trance también.

-Si- respondió poniéndose alerta- también me parece…-

El silencio creció. Ambos se pusieron involuntariamente tensos. La calma del mundo se adueñó de un sentimiento de expectación. Al otro lado de la esquina se comenzaron a oír pasos. Los pasos se acercaban. Maka y Soul podían oírlos. Soul tomó la mano de Maka para señalarle que estuviera lista, Maka asintió. Los pasos se acercaban. Los segundos transcurrían como años, lentos e insípidos. Maka pudo oler un alma del otro lado del edificio. Los pasos se acercaron más. Del otro lado la esquina comenzó a dibujarse una sombra, creciente por la continua proximidad. La tensión aumentó. Un roce de electricidad violenta se vio acrecentado por la proximidad de ambas almas. Los pasos ya casi cruzaban la esquina. Soul ya se había convertido en guadaña. Maka se puso silenciosamente en guardia y trató de no mover un músculo. Contuvo el aliento lo más que pudo. Los pasos se detuvieron. Al otro lado de la calle, la sombra titiló, como advertida por el aliento reticente de Maka.

Maka no lo dudó más. Los habían descubierto. Ya no quedaba más que hacer que tomar la iniciativa. Sin saber lo que había del otro lado de la esquina, Maka entró en la calle de un salto. Antes de que pudiera ver lo que era, le descargó un tajo horizontal a la nada. Soul se estrelló de lleno contra la pared del edificio, fragmentándola con un crujido seco. No había nada ahí.

La expresión de combate y la tensión en frenesí del cuerpo de Maka duraron un efímero segundo; luego se relajaron. A su lado, Soul volvió a ser humano. No había nada en al calle, o no le habían dado a nada en aquella ocasión… ¿y si solo se lo hubiera imaginado? No. Ella pudo sentir las almas al otro lado de la esquina.

-Que extraño…- dijo Soul volviendo a su forma humana- juraría que alguien andaba por aquí-

-Creo que este día nos está poniendo algo locos- suspiró Maka- mejor apurarnos, ya casi es hora de la clase…-

Cierto. El día debía de haberlos puesto algo tensos, después de doto, la atmosfera no era tranquilizante, precisamente. Maka se dio la vuelta. No dio ni medio paso cuando chocó contra la desprevenida extraña, que venía detrás de ellos. Maka cayó al suelo seguida de un estuche con forma de ataúd con un ornamental refuerzo de hierro, que chocó con un sonido metálico contra el cemento.

-¡Lo siento!- urgió a su desconocida ultrajada- ¡perdóneme, yo…!- levantó la vista.

La extraña llevaba puesto un poncho gris, salpicado por el lodo, que cubría por completo las formas de su cuerpo. Su cara era lo único que llevaba descubierto. Una cara angulosa y afilada como una navaja que le devolvió una mirada dorada, si no molesta, nada amistosa. La chica la vio como por medio minuto sin decir nada, luego la mirada dura de sus ojos se relajó.

-No hay problema- sonrió en un inglés algo forzado mientras le tendía una mano- …fui yo la que debió de fijarse-

Luego de levantar a Maka, la extraña se fijó en su estuche con forma de ataúd. En efecto una pieza fina de artesanía. En el centro tenía cromados varios signos religiosos entrelazados, todos cubiertos por una gigantesca cruz de metal. Lo mismo en las orillas y bordes del ataúd. En cada esquina había una calavera sonriente con extrañas joyas multicolor incrustadas en los ojos. La extraña levantó cuidadosamente el estuche, como temiendo que se pulverizara. Lo abrió de un golpecito en su cerradura, en la parte superior, y de ahí sacó un finísimo ejemplar de violín, ricamente tallado en alguna extraña madera oscura, y con relieves de calaveras y esqueletos.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó Maka, saliendo de la razón de ser una pregunta estúpida.

-Sí- respondió secamente la extraña tocando unas cuerdas paralelas- …por suerte no se dañó-

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- hizo una reverencia- prometo que no volveré a ser tan descuidada-

-Oye, no es para ponerse tan mal. Solo se movió un poco, y la verdad no tardo nada en afinarlo-

-Es muy bonito…- se acercó Soul- ¿sabes tocarlo?-

-Sip- asintió, sonriendo como si la hubieran halagado- y no quisiera resumir mi talento, pero no lo toco nada mal-

-Si, claro- rió Soul implicando su reto- ya veremos…-

-¿Ya llegamos?- se interpuso una pequeña voz, débil y chillona como un rechinido. Detrás de la chica apareció una niña no mayor a los diez años- estoy cansada…-

-Llegaremos pronto…- se arrodilló a su lado la chica con dulzura en su voz- solo ten paciencia, ¿sí?- la pequeña era de cabello trigueño, con ojos azules y un lindo vestido violeta. La inocencia se reflejaba en sus facciones, pero de alguna manera estaba ida.

-¿Es tuya?- le preguntó Soul con su habitual desaire.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- respondió Bafomet airada- ¡solo la guío a su hogar, es todo!-

-¿En serio?- se agachó Maka para ver a la niña de cerca- Bueno, ¡entonces mejor no estorbo!- se despidió- buena suerte, niña- le revolvió el cabello.

Maka paró en seco su acción. Su mano que intentaba acariciarle el cabello a la niña se topo con nada. No sintió la materia de su cabeza. La niña era un ser inmaterial, algo etéreo: un alma… Maka levantó la vista hacia la chica, que se había quedado mirándolos con evidente horror. Ambas permanecieron en silencio, esperando la reacción de la otra.

Como imitando sus pensamientos, ambas se atacaron simultáneamente. La chica para cerrarle el paso a Maka, y Maka para apartarse. Con un salto algo improvisado, Maka logró apartarse de la fuerza de la chica antes de ser aplastada junto con la banqueta por su poderoso puño.

-¿Quién eres?- regresó al lado de Soul, que ya se había transformado en guadaña, y lo atrapó en el aire- ¿y qué quieres con esa niña?-

-Baf- dijo quitándose la capucha gris de la cabeza y mostrando su corto cabello rojo sangre teñido de rayos negros aquí y allá- ¡…y si no salen de mi camino les va a pasar lo que a los últimos idiotas que se metieron conmigo!-

-¡Se acabó la charla!- exclamó Soul.

Maka entonces atacó con un tajo de manera horizontal, algo no muy rudimentario, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para partirla en dos. La chica simplemente se giró como un tornillo y el filo de la guadaña la pasó de largo y se incrustó densamente en el cemento. Antes de que Maka pensara en algo más, la chica ya estaba sobre ella. Su atacante le descargó un golpe en la boca del estómago que pudo haberle hecho regurgitar su desayuno, fácil.

Maka cayó de rodillas doblada sobre sí misma. Su garganta se llenó de bilis y su estómago se contrajo espasmódicamente. En un acto de especial presión, y con un gruñido gutural de asco, Maka devolvió su desayuno desde sus entrañas sobre el pavimento. Su visión se hacía borrosa y le faltaba el aliento. Era imposible. Se sentía como si un auto la hubiera arrollado, y apenas se le parecía a la sensación. Aquella chica la había desarmado de un golpe ¡Y ni siquiera Black Star había tenido ese efecto en ella!

-¿Quieren seguir?- se detuvo la chica en seco, relajando su postura- ¿…o vas a tomar la oportunidad de salir de aquí con sólo una advertencia?-

-¡Maka!- Soul volvió a su forma humana y se posó a su lado.

-Esa chica…- balbuceó Maka dejando caer un hilillo de baba por la comisura de sus labios- ¡oye tú!- levantó la vista hacia la chica, que los miraba con indiferencia- ¡… no voy a dejar que te leves esa alma así de fácil! ¿me oíste?- intentó incorporarse, pero su extremadamente dolido abdomen no la dejó ni moverse.

-¡Bafomet!- el alma de la niña se aferró a la pierna de la chica- ¡No quiero ir con ellos, Bafomet!-

-¡Yo no voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo a esa alma!- Bafomet endureció cada palabra- ¡…y juro que cualquiera que lo haga sin su consentimiento se lo arrancaré!-

-¿En serio harías eso por un alma?- se sorprendió Maka sin dejar de contraer su cara por el dolor.

-Mataría si es necesario…- aseveró Bafomet. Ambas guardaron silencio por un largo momento.

-Bien…- rompió el silencio Maka enderezándose, ayudada por Soul, con una mueca de dolor palpable- quédatela…-

-¿En serio?- se extrañó Bafomet; evidentemente era la primera vez que lo oía- ¿me dejarás ir? ¿así de fácil?-

-Sí…- se desprendió de Soul- pero ven con nosotros-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron Soul y Bafomet, igual de sorprendidos- ¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí…- asintió mientras se tambaleaba hacia Bafomet- entrégala tú misma, pero ven con nosotros…- se dejó caer frente a Bafomet, que la atrapó en el aire.

-Aunque no confío en ti, debo aceptar…- le dijo mientras la sostenía- que tienes coraje, niña…- la puso en pié de nuevo sin aparente esfuerzo.

-Si…- tosió Maka enderezándose por completo- ¡y tú eres una bestia!-

-¿Qué puedo decir?- rió con tono de alardeo- ¡soy un tanque de guerra humano!-

Ambas compartieron una discreta carcajada mientras el día progresaba de manera indefinida a su alrededor. Las nubes del cielo se alineaban para soltar un bombardeo indiscriminado de lluvia sobre Death City. El cielo pareció oscurecerse, como conteniendo la ira de las aguas y comenzaron a oírse truenos de manera esporádica, pero la amenaza furibunda de la lluvia no pareció afectarles.

Soul no encontró cómo decirle a Maka que ya era hora de clase. No era cool entrometerse en una plática de mujeres. Tomó asiento en la destrozada banqueta, al lado del la trasfiguración corpórea de la niña. Simplemente se quedó en la misma posición que su nueva e inmaterial compañía y miró en silencio cómo ambas comenzaban a familiarizarse.

-Bueno…- suspiró mientras las veía reír- supongo que hoy puedo entrar tarde-

**Dos**

El Shibusen era un edificio inmenso. Bafomet sólo había visto una estructura tan grande pocas veces en su vida. Aunque también en su vida había subido tantas escaleras, incluso con Maka a cuestas, no había sido problema hasta llegar a la cima. Desde el final de ellas se podía ver toda la ciudad, dando crédito de la elevada posición de la Escuela para Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami.

-¿Es normal que tenga tantas escaleras?- suspiró Bafomet dejando a Maka caminar.

-No lo sé en verdad…- comenzó a adelantarse- creo que debe ser alguna clase de prueba de espíritu, pero la verdad nunca me ha costado trabajo subirlas…- se contrajo por un momento- bueno, no hasta ahora-

-Ehm… lamento haberte golpeado- susurró avergonzada mientras perdía la mirada- pero es que ya llevaban todo el día hostigándome, ¡y lo último que quería era otro imbécil pretendiendo sentirse el dios de la muerte!- reflexionó sus palabras por un segundo- …sin ofender-

-No hay problema…- le respondió Maka mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela- yo también pensé que eras alguna clase de demonio necrófago… sin ofender-

-Creo que nos llevamos una gran primera impresión del otro…- rió Soul mientras la pasaba de largo- pero ¡hey! Tendrás muchas más oportunidades de golpear gente hasta el cansancio aquí-

-Creo que tienes razón- sonrió Bafomet con malicia- ¡Mira! ¡Por allá!- señaló un punto distante en la nada. Inadvertidamente Bafomet levantó su pie de manera vertical, estrellándolo en la entrepierna de Soul- ¡Oh, mira!- se giró hacia Soul, que se encontraba en el suelo, aquejado de dolor atroz en su parte íntima- tenías razón ¡llevo uno!-

-¡Bafomet!- la llamó Maka- ¿…vas a entrar o qué?-

-¡Ya voy!- respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada.

-Como dije antes…- musitó Soul en el suelo con una voz que parecía silbato- interceder en platicas de mujeres no es nada cool-

* * *

><p>Mensaje informativo: esta no es toda la primera parte, sino un fragmento de dos "episodios" de la misma. Devido a que los segmentos pueden alargarse bastante entonces he decidido fragmentarlos para darle algo de dinámica a la lectura.<p>

Ademas de dejarselo más fácil a ustedes bola de flojos! (jeje, no se crean. Solo lo hago por que en verdad seria pesado leer todo de una sentada aquí)

Espero que de esta manera disfruten un poco más la trama y sus argumentos mientras se desenlazan.

Sinceramente: El simio del Caos


	3. Primera parte II

**Tres**

Los salones se apilaban en distintos pisos conectados por escaleras de manera ascendente, siguiendo una forma que Bafomet pudo relacionar con una colmena. La escuela era más grande que cualquier otra institución en la que Bafomet había estado. La gente pasaba de un lado al otro con distintos tipos de armas o en parejas, todos caminando hacia algún lado. Bafomet se quedó embobada en cuanto entró, observando con curiosidad el remolino de gente que se dirigía hacia cada día de cada quién.

-¿Y qué te parece?- la sorprendió Maka- es grande ¿verdad?-

-Bastante…- musitó Bafomet, mirando la bastedad de la estructura- pero quisiera terminar con lo que vine a hacer lo antes posible…- dedico un vistazo a su pequeña acompañante- aún tengo que encontrar a alguien que…-

-Bien, si me apresuro, podré entrar a la segunda clase…- comenzó a irse- tú quédate por aquí y estarás bien ¡nos vemos!-

-¡Pero yo…!- las palabras de Bafomet no llegaron a los oídos de Maka, que ya había desaparecido entre la multitud- nunca he estado aquí antes…-

Bafomet se quedó sola con su alma en mitad del lugar. Las personas pasaban a su alrededor, pero no reparaban en verla. Todo mundo tenía algo que hacer ahí. Bafomet no había visto tanta actividad en un lugar como ese desde que había dejado el campamento de la Hermandad ¡Ni siquiera en el Cairo cuando se preparaban para la batalla en el Cañón de los Magos! Intentó llegar a la salida, o buscar un mapa del lugar, pero, en cambio, no tardó en perderse entre la infinidad de pasillos. La escuela en verdad era más grande de lo que se había imaginado.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó la niña por enésima vez.

-No…- suspiró Bafomet mientras se dejaba resbalar por una pared- Y yo que quería irme de aquí… Ahora no sé siquiera si pueda salir… ¡¿Porqué este maldito lugar tiene que ser tan grande, mierda?- pataleó- ¡Yo solo quería hacer una buena acción por alguien más! ¡Una! ¿Es eso tan difícil? ¡Maldita sea!- se irguió de un salto- ¡Edificio de mierdaaa!-

Bafomet descargó su rabia en la pared que un momento atrás la sostenía. Una nube de polvo y escombro fue lo que quedó del muro mientras una pequeña cascada de cascotes inundaba el pasillo. La pared se resquebrajó en un instante, cayendo hacia el frente con singular estrépito. Bafomet no tenía ni un rasguño.

-¡Bafomet!- chilló su compañera mientras se aferraba de nuevo a su pierna- ¡no te rindas, Bafomet! Me prometiste que me llevarías a mi casa ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre!-

-Tienes razón…- suspiró mientras la subía a sus hombros- aún tengo que dejarte en dónde sea que te reciban… si es que primero logro salir de aquí-

-¡Oye tú!- la llamó una voz atrás de ella. Una mujer mayor de pelo rubio y un parche con la insignia de un trueno salió del agujero que había hecho un minuto atrás- ¡Cómo le acabas de hacer daño a la propiedad de la escuela…! Tendré que amonestarte- a pesar de su imponente actitud, la forma de su cara y su vestido negro con rayos bordados la hacían parecer más joven de lo que en verdad era.

-NO- se puso a la defensiva- espere, yo…-

-Un minuto… - la miró extrañada con su único ojo ambarino- no te había visto antes por aquí… ¿estudias?-

-Ehm…- Bafomet negó con la cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Oh!- se tranquilizó intempestivamente- ¡entonces debes ser de nuevo ingreso!-

-Si…- respondió sin pensar- No, espera, ¡¿qué?-

-¡Ah, cómo recuerdo la primera vez que entré a este recinto! También me perdía ¿sabes?-

-Supongo que debió ser algo duro, pero yo no…-

-Ven- la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla- te llevaré con los demás-

Bafomet intentó librarse, pero la extraña la jaló con suficiente fuerza como para sacarla de su lugar con relativa facilidad. Así arrastró a Bafomet con ella sin problemas. Incluso para alguien más fuerte que el ser humano promedio, eso era una toda una hazaña. Bafomet dejó de oponer resistencia en cuanto la sacaron de su lugar. La mujer podía manejarla como si ella fuera una pluma. Esto sí no me lo esperaba… pensó mientras la arrastraban ¡¿Por qué a mí, carajo?

* * *

><p>Dos horas después…<p>

-¡Llegamos!- jadeó Marie mientras le mostraba la puerta a la chica que había traído arrastrando desde quién sabe dónde.

-En serio creo que este sitio no estaba tan lejos cuando lo mencionaste- exhaló la chica mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas para descansar- Su… supongo que esto es a dónde debería ir- masculló algo confundida- pero la verdad yo no…-

-¡No seas tímida!- la puso frente a la puerta- ¡la corta vida estudiantil no te esperará por siempre!- la empujó hacia la puerta.

-La verdad…- se sostuvo de los bordes para no ser propulsada dentro- desearía no tener que hacer esto-

-¡Tonterías!- presionó Marie contra ella- ¡si dudas antes de hacer algo, jamás lograrás nada!-

-¿Algún problema?- apareció Stein en su silla, detrás de la puerta.

Bafomet perdió asidero no por que Marie la superara en fuerza, sino por que el marco de la puerta se venció bajo su titánico empuje. Bafomet entonces salió como bala hacia en interior de la habitación. Stein logró apartarse a tiempo para ver como ambas perdían el equilibrio. Marie se precipitó hacia el suelo mientras la otra chica caía estrepitosamente en el centro de la sala.

-Buenos días, Marie- se giró hacia su compañera.

-Hola, Stein…- respondió Marie mientras se levantaba- te traje a un nuevo estudiante… perdón por la tardanza, pero nos perdimos un poco…-

-¿Un poco?- se levantó la chica mientras de deshacía del poncho que la cubría- ¡deberíamos dar las gracias a que no terminamos al otro lado de la tierra!-

-Bueno, el primer día de clases no las hay como tal, así que está bien para empezar- se giró hacia la nueva- pero quiero que entiendas que no permitiré que llegues tarde de nuevo, ¿entendido?-

-¡Pero es que yo no…!-

-¿Qué eres? ¿Arma o técnico?-

-Pues arma, supongo, pero…-

-Entonces usa esto…- le puso un gafete con la palabra "ARMA" escrita en él- ahora toma asiento-

-Bueno, tengo mis deberes- se retiró Marie de la habitación- nos veremos después, ¡hasta luego!-

-¿Pero es que nadie escucha una mierda aquí?- suspiró con desánimo Bafomet

Bafomet prestó una rápida mirada a sus alrededores. La sala era un lugar bastante agradable para estar. El tapizado de la pared y la combinación de losas del piso parecían hacerla un sitio lujoso. Ventanas altas dejaban ver más allá de los muros una cortina de lluvia que caía sobre Death City. Las nubes de vez en cuando descargaban alguno que otro rayo sobre el cielo para confirmar que la lluvia no se iría pronto. Semejante chaparrón no haría, ni hacía más que amainar mientras evolucionara la inusual tormenta, curiosamente en medio del desierto. En efecto, hubiera sido mucho más placentero de no ser por el pequeño gentío de jóvenes que llenaban la habitación. Todos muy impresionables, o con cara del tipo rebelde. Como sea, a Bafomet no le gustaba estar rodeada de ellos; la hacían sentir de alguna forma incómoda.

Bafomet buscó lo más discretamente posible que pudo un lugar para sentarse; un rincón o algo por el estilo, cualquier cosa para no llamar la atención; más de la que ya había atraído con su inusual entrada. Después de la pequeña escena que había protagonizado, se había convertido en el blanco de miradas discretas y comentarios graciosos. Luego de un poco de observación, pudo encontrar un buen punto en el cual asentarse, al lado de una de las grandes ventanas.

-¿Y ahora qué, Bafomet?- habló la pequeña, que había sentado en sus piernas.

-¿Ahora…?- recostó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos- creo que peor es nada-

-Entonces, como les decía…- recomenzó Stein donde se quedó antes de que entrara Bafomet- cada quién tendrá que escoger una pareja de ahora en adelante. Elijan bien, por que ellos los acompañarán mucho, si no es que el resto de su tiempo de estancia aquí- el aviso produjo ciertos murmullos nerviosos entre los estudiantes así como comentarios despreocupados. Bafomet, en cambio, ni siquiera se movió, absorta ya en el reino onírico de Hipnos. Soñando sin soñar, indiferente a todo a su alrededor- también pueden pedir que se les asigne uno basándonos en sus datos, o pueden ir por uno aleatorio en el bingo, que hay los fines de semana. Para más información consulten a recursos humanos. Están en la planta más alta de la instalación… Eso es todo por hoy-

Stein se retiró de la sala entonces, dejando la habitación llena de jóvenes estudiantes, todos a sus anchas. Apenas el profesor se fue, el ambiente comenzó a llenarse paulatinamente de plática y risas. Ruido de todo tipo. Bafomet seguía en su silla sin hacer nada. Su pequeña compañera seguía en sus piernas sin hacer nada tampoco. Mirando con incredulidad a la gente mientras platicaban o trataban de encontrar un compañero.

-¡Hey!- se acercó un chico a la silla.

En realidad eran jóvenes, pero no parecían del tipo precisamente amigables. Uno vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme mal acomodado, con el cabello castaño algo desaliñado y una expresión de despreocupación omnipresente. El segundo era más alto y fornido. Tenía un cabello verde en cresta y media docena al menos, de implantes en la cara. Al verlos venir, la niña sintió un escalofrío. Se aferró a la cintura de Bafomet y se mantuvo fuertemente adherida a ella. Bafomet torció el gesto por un instante, pero terminó suavizándolo. Despreocupadamente rodeó con sus brazos a la pequeña.

-Eres un arma ¿cierto?- se acercó el primero- ¿qué te parece ser mi compañera? ¡Soy un técnico de maravilla!-

-¡Vamos!- completó el segundo- Será divertido…-

-¡Nunca!- les respondió la pequeña- ¡Bafomet no haría equipo con ustedes jamás! ¡Son muy débiles para ella!- apartó la vista de los dos hundiendo su cabeza contra Bafomet. Bafomet, no hizo ningún gesto. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos

-¡Cuando queramos la opinión de una pulga, se la pediremos!- habló el segundo de manera poco amistosa- ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Vienes con nosotros…? Nos divertiremos…- Bafomet no respondió- ¿Me estás oyendo?- Bafomet abrió solo un ojo. Observó al chico y luego o volvió a cerrar.

-Omitto impeltur similes stercore- bostezó.

-¿Qué significa eso?- se irguió confundido.

-Yo no habló con pedazos de mierda como tú-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- la tomó por el cuello de us negro traje y trató de alzarla.

El muchacho no la movió ni un centímetro. Bafomet era demasiado pesada a pesar de su figura. La chica medía al menos uno ochenta, una estatura algo inusual para ser mujer. Vestía botas de cuero reluciente que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Sus pantalones negros estaban atestados de bolsillos y demás objetos brillantes. Un corsé rojo oscuro sobre una camisa negra cubrían su torso, todo, además, bajo una gabardina oscura con capucha que mostraba dispersos símbolos plateados bordados a ella, todos alusivos a diferentes religiones.

-Te voy a…- se encaramó el chico, pero su compañero lo retuvo.

-Escucha esto muy cuidadosamente…- musitó el joven con malicia poniéndose cara a cara con Bafomet. La aludida no se inmutó. De hecho, hasta pareció dibujársele una sonrisa en el rostro- te lo dejaré muy claro…-

Un pequeño público de los habitantes de la sala se había reunido alrededor de la escena. El muchacho dirigió una mano hacia la cintura de Bafomet, justo donde estaba la niña abrazada a ella. La mano nunca la tocó. A dos centímetros de distancia se quedaron sus dedos de siquiera rozarle un pelo. Tanto el público por empatía, como el muchacho, pusieron cara de un insoportable dolor. Bafomet tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Su cara en ese instante era tan molesta que daba miedo mirarla por tiempo prolongado. Pero eso no era lo más impresionante, sino que en un instante, la chica había apresado la entrepierna del joven con su mano…

-¿Entonces dices que no es estudiante?- Stein hizo girar el tornillo de su cabeza mientras reflexionaba en silencio.

-Así es, profesor…- asintió Maka- le dije que no se alejara del edificio y creo que terminó perdiéndose. Tenía un alma para requisar, así que no creo que pueda andar por ahí sin llamar la atención… entonces, ¿la ha visto?-

-La verdad…- giró un poco más su tornillo- …es que está allá atrás- señaló la sala donde estaban los nuevos- Debí confundirla con un estudiante de nuevo ingreso y le di el tratamiento usual…-

-¡¿Qué?- se sorprendió Maka- Debo sacarla de ahí ¡Debe estar tan confundida…!-

-No te preocupes…- la tranquilizó- me pareció un poco perdida, pero parece que se va a adaptar muy bien…-

La puerta de la sala, en ese instante, salió despedida de su marco, seguida por un bagazo de hombre. Pero qué demonios… alcanzó a pensar Maka cunado la puerta la pasó de largo. La puerta se estrelló contra la pared contraria del pasillo, provocando un ruido sordo bastante fuerte. Algo muy parecido a un muchacho muy golpeado, pero más informe se encontraba pegado a ella. Con un vistazo más de cerca, Maka advirtió que eran, de hecho, dos chicos. Ambos con la paliza de sus vidas marcada en sus caras.

-Ahora den la media vuelta y corran…- habló una voz atemorizante desde el interior de la sala. Bafomet emergió al pasillo con una expresión más allá de todo juego- ¡…y den gracias a que esto solo fue una advertencia!-

Ambos chicos se levantaron del susto, temblando como gelatinas. A la vista de todo público, ahora también en el pasillo, ambos fueron levantados del suelo de nuevo por Bafomet, que los alzó sobre su cabeza sin ningún problema. Ambos igual de aterrados por la chica que los sostenía en el aire.

-Y no quiero que vuelvan a meterse con nadie…- Bafomet los acercó hacia sí hasta tenerlos cara a cara- ¿Entendido?-

-¡E-entendido!- chillaron ambos. Bafomet entonces los soltó y ambos corrieron hasta perderse de vista, gritando como si fueran del género contrario.

-No te preocupes, Maka…- sonrió Stein- va a encajar perfectamente aquí…-

**Cuatro**

El día terminaba para Death City. El manto eterno de penumbra sobre el páramo se había disipado hacía horas, y en su lugar solo quedaban un sol moribundo que lentamente se hundía en el horizonte y una noche estrellada que lentamente se abría paso por el firmamento a medida que se ocultaba el astro rey.

-Sólo… cuídela bien ¿ok?- se reverenció Bafomet frente a Shinigami- Es… algo muy valioso para mí- su voz tembló con sus últimas palabras.

-¡Espera!- chilló la pequeña niña- Yo quiero estar contigo, Bafomet- se aferró a las piernas de Bafomet- ¡…no quiero quedarme!-

-Mira…- se agachó Bafomet. Su voz temblaba y lágrimas querían saltar de sus ojos- esta es tu nueva casa ahora… y tienes que ser valiente por las dos, ¿sí?-

-Pueees…- aunque Shinigami estaba cubierto por su máscara, su voz sonaba algo desconcertada- la verdad es que podríamos hacer un arreglo…-

-¿Un arreglo?- se giraron las dos.

* * *

><p>Una semana después…<p>

-Y así fue como verdaderamente se inscribió en Shibusen- le contó Stein a Marie.

-¿Entonces no era un estudiante?- le preguntó Nygus a Marie.

-No, pero aún así fue amonestada por la destrucción a la propiedad escolar y por golpear a dos estudiantes en un duelo no autorizado….- le dijo Nygus a Sid.

-Y eso no fue todo…- le dijo Sid a Spirit- a los dos días de estar en la escuela destruyó catorce casilleros, dañó seis salones, e incluso ayer golpeó a treinta y dos estudiantes de los "revoltosos" hasta la inconciencia…-

-Eso no me parece tan grabe…- comentó Spirit.

-…En un solo combate- le completó Spirit a Maka.

-Así que por sus acciones en la escuela, incluso antes de inscribirse, fue llamada la Dama de Hierro, por el tormento que es capaz de infringir a las personas que sean lo suficientemente estúpidas como para cruzarse en su camino…- le dijo Maka a Soul.

-Pues yo creo que están exagerando…- rió Soul despreocupadamente- no hay manera de saber si son ciertos, Maka ¡Incluso ese viejo pervertido de tu padre puede ser impresionable!-

La cafetería de la escuela era un espacioso comedor de amplias paredes y grandes ventanas. La hora hacía que la gente abarrotara la estancia como un abrevadero africano en temporada seca. Los alumnos se amontonaban en las pocas mesas que aún tenían espacio, mientras que se libraban algunas disputas por lugar y agua. Maka compartía la mesa con el resto de su equipo, los Spartoi; la única unidad de estudiantes de élite que habían sido ascendidos a dos estrellas por circunstancias especiales. La unidad la componían los equipos de Maka y Ox, ambos calificados como los mejores estudiantes y combatientes del Shibusen.

-De todas formas…- continuó Soul- si eso que me cuentas fuera cierto, y esos rumores se estuvieran esparciendo por la escuela, Black Star ya andaría tras ella. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta que esparzan rumores por la escuela que no sean de él-

-En verdad me gustaría ver eso- se introdujo Kilik- La Dama de Hierro ya se ha hecho casi una leyenda en este sitio apenas en una semana ¡cómo me gustaría retarla y comprobar esa fuerza suya!-

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú…- le advirtió Maka mientras inconscientemente ponía su mano sobre su estómago- he oído que de un solo golpe puede ponerte fuera de combate si no estás preparado… además he oído que ella no acepta retos de nadie…-

-¿Quién no acepta retos de nadie?- se apareció Black Star- Será mejor que no hablen de la Dama de Hierro a mis espaldas-

-¿Entonces sí vas a pelar con ella?- se levantó Kilik con un brillo en sus ojos- …voy contigo-

-No, no- sacudió la cabeza- si quieres puedes ayudar, pero déjamela a mí ¡Así todo mundo sabrá que derroté a la invencible Dama de Hierro como lo haría un dios…!-

La puerta del comedor, una de las muchas, se abrió de golpe. Un muchacho salió despedido de ella con la velocidad de una bala e impactó contra la mesa comunal más cercana. Bafomet se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, con la bota levantada en el aire, perfectamente suspendida. Prueba de su última acción antes de entrar en el comedor.

-Por favor…- musitó el debilitado chico- me rindo… por favor…-

-Largo…- fue lo único que logró decir Bafomet antes de caminar hacia él- y nunca vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino a menos que quieras perder algo más que tus dientes- lo puso de pie con una mano.

El muchacho se sostuvo frente a ella con pánico por un breve segundo mientras la fuerza suficiente como para correr regresaba a sus piernas. En un instante, el chico había desaparecido entre la multitud del pasillo. Bafomet no relajó su postura, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella de nuevo. Amenazadoramente devolvió las que pudo mientras pasaba por la barra de servicio y conseguía algo de comer. No tuvo problemas en encontrar una mesa. Apenas se acercó a una, la gente a su alrededor, poco a poco comenzó a retirarse hasta dejar despejada la gran mesa comunal, como si la chica fuera radiactiva. Bafomet tomó asiento en ella despreocupadamente y comenzó a devorar su almuerzo completamente sola y en silencio.

-Supongo que esto lo comprueba todo…- musitó Soul.

-La verdad quisiera saber si esto está bien…- dijo Maka al aire.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se giró su compañero hacia ella- En serio no crees que se ganó ese título por nada, ¿verdad?-

-Pues no creo que le dejemos otra opción- cabeceó hacia su abandonada mesa- no creo que sea tan lasciva por que quiera; más bien creo que nadie se ha esforzado en conocerla-

-¿Sin morir en el intento? Creo que yo paso-

-Hace una semana no habrías dicho lo mismo…- palpó su abdomen- y creo que ella tampoco…-

-¿Quieres comprobar?- sonrió retadoramente- ¿por qué no vas allá y hablas con ella?-

-¿Q-quién, yo?- a pesar de seguir firme en sus ideas, Maka no pudo evitar sentir una especie de vacío en su ser al abordar el tema, como si algo le causara que tuviera miedo…- ¡Bien!- le levantó segura de la mesa, quitándose esa sensación- ¡y cuando vuelva sabrás que no es una mala persona!-

Y así comenzó un largo viaje de un par de metros. Desafortunadamente, Maka ya se había encargado de anunciarle el viaje a la mitad del salón. Entonces el primer paso que dio en dirección hacia Bafomet fue interceptado por mil miradas distintas. Todo el comedor se paralizó en una atmósfera de tensión mortal al ver a Maka dirigirse hacia la única mesa abandonada del comedor. Maka pretendió no notar la atención de sus acciones: la gente la veía como si fuera a desactivar alguna clase de bomba, que de explotar aniquilaría toda la escuela.

Y eso no era lo peor. Inexplicablemente algo dentro de ella quería ir en la dirección opuesta; una voluntad que no sabía que existía hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia Bafomet y que gritaba cada vez más desesperadamente dentro de ella con cada paso que se acercaba a su destino. Como si en verdad quisiera alejarse de ella, pero no entendiera la razón.

Maka no se dio por vencido. Luchó con cada hebra de su fuerza de voluntad el impulso primal de salir corriendo, que parecía reemplazar a su estado consiente con cada centímetro ganado de terreno. Aún así le dio la batalla más intensa, con ser y alma, a aquella sensación. No dejaría que el pavor se apoderara de su cuerpo sin antes pelear hasta por el último centímetro de él.

La mesa estaba ya a pocos centímetros. Maka puso todo su empeño en mover su agarrotado cuerpo a través del miedo que la obligaba a demitir de su objetivo. Sus pies se hacían más pesados a cada paso, y se oponían más salvajemente a avanzar, no importara cuánto se esforzara Maka en hacerlo. Su cuerpo exudaba chorros de frío líquido. Su respiración era trabajosa. El esfuerzo de moverse parecía suponer días. La mesa ya estaba tan cerca…

Maka dejó de sentir el escalofrío en su espalda. Se detuvo un momento mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. No había por qué tener miedo, después de todo conocía a Bafomet en realidad y no iba a dejar que su reputación la espantara antes de siquiera hacer contacto con ella. No importaba cuánto le espantara inexplicablemente el hecho de su proximidad, ¡iba a hacer lo que debía, y nadie se lo impediría!

-¿Hola?- se oyó por fin la voz de Bafomet en la oscuridad. Maka trató de abrir los ojos, pero no le respondieron. Ni siquiera su voz quería hablarle- ¿te puedo ayudar?- preguntó de nuevo Bafomet, algo extrañada.

-S-si- se soltó la lengua de Maka- ¿po-podrías dejar la mesa…?- Maka abrió los ojos. Bafomet, en efecto, la miraba extrañada- NO, espera…- intempestivamente Maka recuperó la confianza para hablar, como si Bafomet de alguna manera lo hubiera permitido- quisiera saber si tú podrías sentarte con nosotros- inexplicablemente su instinto le mandó encogerse para recibir la respuesta. A su alrededor, todo mundo había abierto los ojos y bocas de par en par

-¿En…?- Bafomet parecía confundida, como desconfiada de su interlocutora- ¿En serio?- se le iluminó el rostro de pronto.

-Sí- asintió Maka- si no encuentras lugar, puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Pero… ¿no seré mucha molestia?- cabeceó hacia la expectante multitud.

-Para nada ¡¿VERDAD?- se volvió hacia el público con expresión feroz. La gente reasumió su vida apresuradamente al ver la expresión furibunda de Maka- Entonces… ¿qué dices?-

-Sé mi guía- suspiró con alivio.


	4. Primera parte III

**Cinco**

"_Alabado sea Diablo, Señor del Terror y superviviente del Exilio Oscuro."_

Seraph se estremeció al leer la singular inscripción en el desgastado libro. La biblioteca del Shibusen era la única razón por la cual había visitado Death City. Dudaba de que alguien estuviera consiente de su llegada. La presencia de Thannos lo había encubierto de manera que ni las más avezadas percepciones de alma pudieran detectarlo. Literalmente había entrado como un mosquito en la noche.

Desde entonces, y como por la obra de un poder que lo impulsaba a seguir sin descanso, había buscado por una semana completa el libro que había dejado en una sencilla inscripción la mano moribunda de Akara, y que había sido corroborado por la Beata en persona. Se había paseado por los largos pasillos de la gran librería como una sombra elusiva para los ojos de los profesores y los ingenuos estudiantes. Había encontrado al menos un centenar de libros como ese. Todos falsificaciones para despistar a cualquier curioso o evitar un encuentro casual.

En las profundidades de los pasillos Seraph se encontraba hundido hasta la cintura en todos los ejemplares falsos. El libro, de todas formas no hubiera podido pasar desapercibido de no ser por el hechizo de ocultamiento que Akara le había impuesto antes de importarlo a la librería para protegerlo. Era un gran tomo. Más grande que el resto por mucho. Su cubierta gris estaba fundada en lo que Seraph no podía confundir con algún tipo de piel, aunque desgastada y maltrecha, una prueba de la locura de su inminente autor.

¿Porqué enviarías esto aquí, Akara? se preguntó Seraph mientras abría el libro para hojear su contenido ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste, que te causo tanto temor, que tuviste que salvar precisamente este libro?. Seraph pasó las antiguas páginas una a una mientras su amarillento material le mostraba una escritura desconocida para los ojos humanos, desbocada de todo orden. Aún así Seraph pudo encontrar un fragmento más o menos legible.

"_Cuando despertó de su largo letargo, mi amo y señor me habló de secretos que pocos mortales saben. Me contó acerca que los altos reinos de los Antiguos y los pozos ardientes de los Zonei se encontraron en una guerra eterna…"_

Más allá de toda duda, Seraph sabía que la letra no podía ser de otra mano que de Asura. Akara le llamaba el Tomo de la Locura, por necesitarse sólo alguien en el mismo estado que el Kishin para en verdad leer aquella monstruosidad. Por ser un Cazador de Demonios, Seraph podía forzar aquella letra para ser entendida, pero Asura, en uso de su astucia, o aún más de su locura, había truncado a propósito algunos pasajes y los había convertido en trampas para el lector. Seraph tenía que pasar las páginas para leer alguno que otro mensaje de provecho… Encontró otro.

"_Él me reveló los poderes que trajeron discordia al plano mortal…" _el pasaje se interrumpía por un largo trecho antes de volverse entendible de nuevo_ "Mi señor le llamó a la batalla que se libró por este mundo y todo lo que habita en él, La Guerra del Pecado…"_

Más basura. La juerga de Asura era indescifrable. A pesar de poder entender el texto, no podía reorganizarlo como supuestamente lo había oído el mismo Kishin antes de escribirlo. En silencio rogaba por la guía de su razón para lograr armar aquel rompecabezas literario, o para estar lo suficientemente cuerdo para no entenderlo. Aunque dentro de él sabía que la cordura era solo una ilusión en su viaje… De cualquier manera no podía descifrar sólo aquel acertijo. Necesitaba un guía…

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó. Las clases acabaron. Los pasillos, tranquilos apenas momentos antes, se atestaron de nuevo con los estudiantes que salían liberados de sus salones a sus vidas después de un día de trabajo. Maka se movió por las multitudes con la habilidad que le daba la experiencia de su estadía. El día había sido como cualquier otro a excepción de la compañía de Bafomet, por algún motivo, al centro de atención de toda la escuela en general. Ahora, con todo mundo libre, la gente se desplazaba presurosa hacia la libertad, atascando ocasionalmente los pasillos en cuellos de botella y por lo general tardaba al menos dos horas en despejarse el tránsito de cuerpos.<p>

Bafomet se había perdido en aquella marejada caótica de gente. Originalmente habían acordado un punto para verse, la cafetería por ser el único que podía ser localizado de manera inconfundible por prácticamente todo el personal, fuera nuevo o avanzado, pero Bafomet no había llegado al sitio. Al principio Maka creyó que se trataba de una simple demora, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, despejó las dudas de que en verdad se había perdido o algo peor; podría estar en otro combate.

Maka la buscó entre el gentío que quería disfrutar de la libertad del final de cursos y las enredadas instalaciones de la escuela. Incluso llegó a toparse más de una vez con las mismas personas antes que con Bafomet, que de alguna manera se había borrado de la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo efectivamente tenía que estar en algún lado, y ese resultó ser uno de lo miradores.

Cuando Maka finalmente salió al extenso balcón a buscar a su cita, Bafomet estaba en el barandal equilibrando su peso mientras tocaba notas consecutivas en el violín, aunque Maka no pudo percibir la clase de melodía saturada de la chica, el instrumento cantaba como una musa. No podía distinguir aún los matices de la música por que no se había esforzado en comprenderlos, pero aquella melodía era realmente hipnotizarte. La evolución de los acordes era tan exacta, y las notas perfectamente acomodadas para resonar en armonía con un arco bailarín provocaban un pequeño salto de alegría en su artista mientras llegaba a las alturas de los clímax y descendía de ellos abruptamente. Maka solo podía relacionar su despeño con volar; alcanzar una gran altura y luego descender en picado solo para sentir el viento. Bafomet terminó su hermosa pieza con un pequeño desliz sobre la barandilla mientras acortaba cada nota para "aterrizar" en el silencio. Una vez acabada la melodía, Maka se disponía a hablar, pero la voz de una tercera la interrumpió incluso antes de empezar.

-¡Bravo!- se oyó la pequeña voz de la niña apenas acabó la canción- ¡Bravo, Bafomet!-

-No, por favor…- se reverenció Bafomet ante su público- bueno, no estuve mal ¿no?- rió.

-Pues lo has hecho excelente- dijo Maka desde la puerta, que no había cruzado por oír la música- ¿dónde aprendiste a tocar?-

-Gracias- bajó del barandal- En Italia tenía varios compañeros… teníamos una pequeña orquesta por las noches. Aprendí a tocar con el tiempo-

-Hmm…- se detuvo Maka por un segundo- te quería invitar a tomar un café, pero creo que estás ocupada, ¿verdad?- se giró hacia el alma con una sonrisa.

No hay problema, ¿verdad?- se incó Bafomet frente a la pequeña, en un gesto suplicante que era igual cómico e irónico- ¿puedo salir con mi amiga?- con la postura de Bafomet, a Maka le resultaba difícil saber quién era la más chica.

-Si- asintió la niña- …pero mañana nos toca a nosotras-

-¡De acuerdo!- rió Bafomet- mañana iremos por algo nosotras-

-¡Bafomeeet!- se oyó la voz aguda de la profesora Marie.

La profesora se acercaba con paso alegre, para haber ya finalizado un día de trabajo. Bafomet se enderezó mientras la pequeña se ocultaba detrás de ella. Marie salió al balcón con algo de sudor en la frente y una respiración afanosa. Se detuvo en el barandal para tomar un respiro del fresco aire de la tarde. Luego se giró hacia Bafomet con energías renovadas.

-Oh, ¡aquí estas mi niña!- suspiró con tono de alivio.

-¿Sí, Srta. Marie?- asintió Bafomet con algo de pesadez.

-Ten- le ofreció un libro- se te olvidó en el salón. Ten más cuidado con tus cosas o las vas a perder ¡Esta es una escuela grande!-

Bafomet asintió de nuevo muy lentamente. Marie le puso el libro en la mano mientras se disponía a retirarse. Maka no acaba de entender a esa chica. Bafomet parecía contener el aliento cuando la tenía cerca, pero no parecía molestarla; al contrario, lo disfrutaba. De alguna manera el alma de Bafomet reaccionaba contra las vibraciones de Marie, pero era algo tan imperceptible que parecía no hacerlo. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Bafomet mostraba otras señales más claras. Su cara palidecía y su piel en general adquiría un tono poco saludable al estar cerca de la profesora.

-¿Estas bien?- se detuvo Marie extrañada- …pareces enferma-

-¡Claro que no Srta. Marie! - respondió apresuradamente- creo que todavía debo de adaptarme a la ciudad, es todo- comenzó a retroceder- pero bueno, ¡hay mucho que hacer! ¿No es así, Maka?- Maka no atendió al principio, pero asintió mientras se retiraba, jalada por Bafomet- Nos vemos mañana ¡Byyyeeee!-

-¡Adiós, Bafomet!- saludó Marie- ¡Adiós, Maka!-

Bafomet se introdujo en la escuela de nuevo mientras arrastraba a Maka consigo. A marcha forzada pasó por varios pasillos e intersecciones. Todos los estudiantes se apartaban de ella como si transportara un virus devoracarne que se contagia con el tacto y miraban a Maka como si fuera una víctima infectada. Bafomet siguió arrastrando a Maka por la escuela hasta la salida más cercana, donde se detuvo de manera abrupta. Su cuerpo aún tenía una palidez preocupante y su cara se veía algo estresada, pero tenía una tonalidad mejor que hace minutos.

-Estuvo cerca- suspiró mientras se sentaba a las escaleras de la entrada principal.

-Fue por la pequeña…- Maka normalizó el paso- ¿verdad?-

-Es por lo que me inscribí- Bafomet se levantó de nuevo revitalizada y comenzó a caminar al lado de Maka- …esa alma no se quedaría ahí, y yo tampoco, así que hice un trato con Shinigami- sacó una cantimplora de su gabardina- Me dejaría conservar el alma, pero a cambio debía de asistir regularmente a esta escuela…-

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Maka algo extrañada- No había visto esa cantimplora antes-

-Ajenjo-

-¿En serio?- examinó la cantimplora.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó Bafomet.

-No es que me moleste, pero…- Maka aminoró la marcha- tengo malos recuerdos del alcohol-

-¿Esto?- Bafomet le dio un trago a su cantimplora- …esto sólo es un calmante natural, así como las medicinas sólo son venenos- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Dame!- apareció Black Star quitándole la cantimplora.

-¡Espera!- trató de recuperarla- ¡eso es bastante fuerte…!-

-¡No hay problema, Dama de Hierro! ¡Yo soy Black Star!- destapó la cantimplora- ¡Aquel que superará a los dioses! Esto no me hace ni cosquillas…- Black Star se tomó un largo trago.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a éste?-

-Lamento la intromisión- se acercó Tsubaki- …a veces se pone algo hiperactivo-

-Si, creo que lo noté- suspiró la agraviada mientras miraba el cielo. Como cronometrando…

-¿Ves?- Black Star le devolvió la cantimplora- No hay nada de qué preocuparse…-

Black Star calló al cabo de un segundo mientras una reacción parecida a una explosión nuclear se precipitaba sobre su cuerpo. Al cabo de un momento cayó redondo al suelo con ojos inyectados en sangre. Su garganta parecía una bola de boliche roja en miniatura y su rostro era un semáforo en ALTO. Todo su cuerpo imitó la acción en seguida ¡Parecía que iba a explotar!

-¡Black Star!- Tsubaki se fue sobre su compañero.

-Te dije que era fuerte- Bafomet recogió la cantimplora y la tapó- …además- suspiró de tristeza- no se permite beber en la escuela-

Tan rápido como cayó al suelo Black Star, así de rápido se recuperó por completo, al cabo de unos minutos. El tiempo que siguió, el pequeño grupo de estudiantes se dedicó a encontrar algún lugar donde pasar las horas que restaban de la tarde, pero, para su insatisfacción, no eran los únicos que querían acabar decentemente el día con algo de juerga rumbera. El viernes se había alojado en los corazones de la muchedumbre estudiantil incluso desde antes de que empezara esa semana. Los estudiantes ahora deambulaban sueltos, disfrutando de su nueva libertad, ilimitada por los siguientes tres días. A esa hora, completamente libres de sus tensiones y problemas académicos, era la hora pico de todos los establecimientos más populares entre la salvaje juventud y el libertinaje adulto. Lo que significaba que a duras penas había un local libre, o que ofreciera el mínimo grado de relativa privacidad.

Bafomet y compañía vagaban de aquí para allá tratando de encontrar algún local que estuviera más o menos lo suficientemente vacío como para entrar sin apretujarse ni tener que compartir el vital aire, que de alguna manera no parecía acabarse en el interior de los sofocantes puestos llenos hasta reventar Hmm… esta ciudad, siempre tan activa… pensaba Bafomet mientras avanzaban entre locales sociales tan abarrotados que la gente tenía que sentarse en el suelo para lograr algún grado de comodidad. Las afueras más inmediatas de la escuela habían sido inundadas por la avalancha de empleados del Shibusen en tiempo record, y los locales más retirados recibían a todos aquellos grupos de rezagados que no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para alcanzar lugar en los más cercanos y costosos, pero aún así deleitables, lugares.

La tarde progresaba sin ánimos de cederles ni un poco de diversión a los rezagados. Con los locales tan atiborrados de gente, era muy difícil, si no imposible, conseguir encontrar alguno que se hiciera pasar por una visita decente para un pequeño grupo, aún para una sola persona. Aún así eso no privaba al grupo de jóvenes de tener algo de diversión entre ellos. En la pasada media hora Maka había conocido un poco más a Bafomet como no lo habría logrado con le ruido de la multitud al reflejo de un café.

Bafomet era del Congo… o al menos ese era el primer lugar que recordaba como su hogar. Por "razones adversas" se había trasladado hacia el norte, a Italia, donde había vivido un tiempo de relativa paz a merced de un extraño que la sacó de la jungla y la llevó a conocer la civilización, aunque fuera a penas en un pequeño pueblo en el que pasaría una buena temporada de su vida antes de ser transferida de nuevo, a Egipto, donde pasó sus últimos años antes de irse a América, según ella "siguiendo a un viejo loco". Más allá de eso Bafomet no dio detalles, no por que tuviera algo con ella, sino por que en realidad una sombra parecía pesar sobre el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos. Así que al menos Maka se consideraba servida con escuchar aquella historia, por más superficial que fuera, de su nueva compañera.

-Se ve que viajas mucho- le comentó Maka a Bafomet- ¿nunca pensaste en instalarte?-

-¿Instalarme?- se extrañó la chica como si desconociera el significado de la palabra.

-Sí, quedarte fija en donde estas; buscar una vivienda permanente. Tú sabes…- Maka se topó con la cara confundida de Bafomet. No le bastó mayor explicación para saber qué era lo que nada más pasaba por la mente de la chica. Pensó un minuto antes de seguir- Podrías quedarte aquí con Shibusen. Te cuidarían y seguirías teniendo la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo. No veo cómo eso afecta tus planes, si es que los tienes-

-La verdaaad…- se rascó la nuca, pensativa- me gustaría, pero no es de mi elección permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Mi vocación esta… con alguien más, y debo seguirla pase lo que pase-

-¿Tu técnico?-

-Algo así…-

-No sabía que tenías un técnico- se acercó Tsubaki- yo creía que te alejabas de los demás solo por ser lasciva, o algo así…- calló un segundo para reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho- ¡…sin ofender, claro! Pero ¿porqué no está contigo?-

-Él es… muy independiente ¡De hecho si tuviera que describirlo diría que está loco! La verdad no llevamos una relación más allá de lo funcional ¡pero me conformo con estar a la altura de semejante maestro!-

-Suena como un gran tipo…-

-Lo es… De hecho es más poderoso que el promedio ¡Si se lo propusiera podría derrotar al Kishin en persona!-

-¿Si tan bueno es porqué no lo conozco?- intervino Black Star- Pensar que hay alguien más poderoso que yo ¡JA! Para probarlo tendrían que poder hundir un continente entero o algo así ¡Hasta entonces no les creeré nada!-

-Cree lo que quieras- se encogió de hombros Bafomet- igual la diferencia que he visto es mucho mayor que con el resto de las personas-

-Me gustaría conocerlo…- suspiró Maka- quizás pueda persuadirlo de que se quede aquí, así tú también lo harías-

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- rió Bafomet- si alguien se logra meter en la cabeza de ese hombre, por más insignificantemente que sea… entonces díganme cómo…- suspiró.

**Seis**

La tarde ya casi concluía, pero el pequeño grupo seguía caminando de un lugar a otro, buscando un sitio en el cual instalarse. La vida nocturna no se haría esperar, mucho menos cuando los faroles de la calle se encendieran y dieran la señal de salida a las masas que buscaban aún más diversión. No sólo estudiantes ahora, sino también todo aquel en la ciudad que buscara una salida a los problemas del día. De noche las penas se dejaban ir entre el licor y la música de distintos antros y demás sitios sociales de la ciudad. Para entonces sería prácticamente imposible conseguir un sitio, aún el más humilde.

De nuevo pasaban de un local a otro buscando alguno con espacio, pero largas filas o grandes masas de personas eran las que ocultaban el interior de éstos. Las pláticas entre ellos mientras avanzaban entre establecimientos cada vez más lejanos del centro se habían acabado, y se centraban ahora en encontrar alguna solución al problema actual; sin embargo las esperanzas disminuían a medida que el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más y la juerga absoluta tomaba Death City. En definitiva parecía que no tendrían más opción que dejar de buscar.

-¡Hey!- los llamó una voz. Todos la ignoraron excepto Maka, que apenas la logró reconocer- ¡Por aquí, Maka!-

Maka se dio la media vuelta y encontró la persona que la estaba llamando por sobre el ajetreo de la gente y la música, con casi todo el torso fuera de la ventana de un local y agitando desesperadamente las manos para llamar su atención. Si Tsugumi se hubiera asomado un poco más por aquella salida, de dónde llamaba a gritos al grupo de Maka, se hubiera caído de un piso de alto. Maka paró en seco al ver semejante manera, casi suicida, de llamar la atención.

-¡Tsugumi!- se sobresaltó Maka tanto de sorpresa como de espanto- ¡entra de nuevo, te vas a matar!- corrió hasta la entrada del local, tan atestada de gente que los cuerpos se veían ya encimados entre ellos.

-¡Maka!- Tsugumi se retrajo un poco en la ventana, pero no entró del todo- ¡aquí hay lugar, Maka!-

-¡Tsugumi, entra ya!- repetía Maka por encima del ruido de fondo- ¡entraré, pero entra ya!-

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?- regresó Bafomet caminando hacia atrás- ¿Maka?-

-¿Encontraste un local?- regresó Black Star a toda prisa- ¡Así es, mierda!- saltó de felicidad- ¡Todos dejen pasar al gran Black Star!-

-¡Espera…!- balbuceó Tsugumi. Black Star se incrustó en la pared de gente igual que un nadador dando un clavado. Al principio pareció hundirse, pero sólo logró entrar la mitad superior de él antes de que el gentío lo detuviera en donde estaba- es que no hay tanto lugar en el local…- terminó la chica desde la ventana.

-No importa…- Bafomet dio un paso al frente- ¡si quieren espacio sólo digan que vienen conmigo y la gente se alejará como si fueran radiactivos!-

-¿Es…?- Tsugumi se encogió antes de decirlo- ¿La Dama de Hierro?-

-No firmo autógrafos- Bafomet se reverenció de manera burlona.

-No te preocupes- se adelantó Maka un poco más con una risita irónica- viene en son de paz-

* * *

><p>El local en definitiva era grande. Desde afuera la arquitectura rustica del edificio era un camuflaje perfecto para todo lo que ocurría dentro. A pesar de que si el local fuera un poco más angosto sería prácticamente un pasillo, el antro lo compensaba extendiéndose hacia atrás. Una oscuridad teñida de rojo por una luz de fondo que lo cubría todo abarcaba el interior del edificio como una caverna, apenas interrumpida por distintos efectos de iluminación de llamativos colores. La pared posterior a la entrada, a más de treinta metros de distancia, era el fondo para consecutivas de pistas de baile separadas por pasarelas que les daban el aspecto de zanjas elegantemente diseñadas para albergar cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo repetitivo, y aún así pegajoso de música electrónica.<p>

Maka y le resto tuvieron que abrirse paso a empujones, casi por medio de fuerza bruta, para no ser revolcados por el mar de gente y sus caprichosas corrientes que podrían sofocar un ser humano de tener la oportunidad. Las pasarelas tampoco eran un descanso para la resistencia y el equilibrio que ponían a prueba las inundadas pistas de baile. A pesar de ser elevaciones de metro y medio de altura, subirse a ellas era como abordar un barco o un balcón ya atestado. Si se encontraba asidero entre tanta gente para trepar, el reto era introducirse en la turba sin tener que caer al mar de movimiento debajo. Tratar de ponerse de acuerdo también resultaba infructuoso, el ruido era tan ensordecedor que apenas y se oían algo por sobre él. Maka no podía ni concentrarse mientras avanzaba por la incesante tormenta de pisotones, codazos y arrimones que venían de todas partes. Parecía como nadar contra corriente todo el tiempo. Tanto que se convertía en una prueba física.

De pronto la gente sufrió un desplazamiento, una fuerza igual a un maremoto de personas que casi la derriba por completo. Maka se prendió de lo que alcanzó primero con sus desesperadas manos para no caer al suelo. Una vez terminó la conmoción Maka se incorporó de nuevo, a punto de caer. A un lado de ella, Bafomet avanzaba a un ritmo regular, dando pesadas brazadas para apartar a la gente de su paso, como si estuviera nadando; pero era como luchar contra una ola. Cada que despejaba un camino, se volvía a cerrar inmediatamente por la densidad de gente en el edificio. Black Star y Tsubaki, la seguían de cerca formando una cuña que apartaba todo de su paso. Maka paró un segundo antes de incorporarse al grupo a base de empujones para ponerse al corriente. Black Star pareció no notarla, pero Tsubaki le hizo espacio. Los cuatro, ahora comenzaron a avanzar contra la corriente de gente. Aunque la lucha los condujo hacia su destino con más velocidad de la que esperaban, el trabajo no fue menos pesado. La marea de personas era tan densa que parecía que incluso los empujaban hacia el centro de la pista. En algún punto del viaje Maka se preguntó seriamente cómo hacían para no sofocarse entre tantos cuerpos.

Veinte minutos tardó el grupo de Maka en pasar por toda la multitud a base de empujones, e incluso a veces la fuerza bruta, cuando en otras circunstancias les hubiera tomado un cuarto de ese tiempo. Tanto trabajo para conseguir un café… Las escaleras para la segunda planta estaban justo al final del local. Bafomet fue la primera en llegar seguida muy de cerca por Black Star y Tsubaki, y Maka, que les seguía el paso pero apenas podía con el ritmo. Seguir a Bafomet era difícil en aquella atmósfera, por la vista más que nada. La chica parecía invisible a veces bajo esa iluminación carmesí. Incluso parecía como si a veces ella la emitiera.

-¡Llegamos!- bufó Bafomet dejándose caer en el primer escalón. La música parecía ser menos audible ahí, pero aún era estridente- Todo esto por una maldita bebida… ¡Será mejor que valga la pena o voy a destrozar todo este pinche lugar!-

-No hay por qué ser agresivos, Baf…- Maka se recargó en la pared más próxima para recuperar el aliento. A pesar de haber salido del estridente ruido, sus oídos zumbaban con una terrible sordera- ¡Huf! Todo esto por una bebida…-

-Supongo que por eso no deberían de cargar mucho el precio de todo…- llegó Tsubaki- digo, si ya nos tomamos la molestia de venir hasta aquí, sería algo muy grato no tener que pagar precios altísimos por un simple café…-

-¡Maka!- se oyó la voz chillona de Tsugumi desde el final de la escalera- ¡Llegaste!-

Tsugumi bajó las escaleras tan rápido como si tuviera alas. De hecho, el último tramo, la emoción del momento la hizo volar en picado hacia Maka. Los cinco metros de caída le habrían brindado el impulso suficiente como para derribar a ambas y sumergirlas de nuevo en la multitud. Sin embargo Tsugumi falló en la trayectoria; aunque fuera por centímetros, terminó pasando de largo a Maka y aterrizó en el regazo de Bafomet, que no retrocedió ni un poco y se mantuvo firme como una columna.

-¿Nos conocemos?- sonrió con picardía Bafomet mientras la chica cerraba los brazos alrededor de ella de forma autómata.

Tsugumi tardó un segundo en reponerse del impacto, y otro en darse cuenta que no era Maka la que tenía entre sus brazos… aún prendida de la chica, Tsugumi levantó la vista de manera lenta y temblorosa, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que había saltado dentro de una jaula llena de leones hambrientos y apenas explorara sus alrededores. Indeseablemente, su mirada se topó con la de Bafomet, que le devolvía un gesto burlón e irónico al mismo tiempo; Tsugumi, en cambio, no daba cabida a la vergüenza que se apoderaba de su rostro. Ambas permanecieron así por un segundo que pareció alargarse indefinidamente mientras la adrenalina de Tsugumi le aceleraba el corazón como un motor.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- chilló Tsugumi desesperadamente mientras se separaba de la proverbial Dama de Hierro- Perdóneme ¡no me mate, se lo suplico!- se arrodilló.

-¡Tsugumi!- le espetó Maka mientras la ponía de pie.

-No, no hay problema. Supongo que no puedo pedir más…- suspiró Bafomet interrumpiendo a Maka - En serio niña, si te quisiera muerta habría empezado por toda esta escoria de estorbos- señaló con despecho a sus espaldas, el tumulto de personas.

-Da igual lo que pase…- apareció Soul escaleras arriba- al menos estamos juntos ¿no?- hecho un vistazo a Maka y sus acompañantes- ¿Verdad?- preguntó de nuevo algo más dudoso

-Un minuto…- Maka hizo las cuentas en su mente- ¡¿Y Black Star?- se sobresaltó de la impresión.

De pronto llegó hasta ellos un aullido tan desintonizado que parecía animal. A pesar de la desesperación de la llamada, aún sonaba ofuscada por el ruido del antro. Todo mundo dio media vuelta de inmediato para ver lo último del gran Black Star. La mano del chico fue lo primero que apareció de entre la multitud y luego se hundió como quien se hunde en el agua. El mar de personas parecía arrastrarlo en un vaivén parecido al de olas naturales, y poco faltaba para descubrir dónde lo golpearía contra las rocas.

-Oh, mierda…- Bafomet se adelantó hasta quedar en el borde de la puerta que dividía las escaleras de la turba- ese fregado enano… ¡solo sabe meterse en problemas!-

-¡Black Star!- Tsubaki casi se arroja al mar de personas por su técnico, pero la mano firme de Bafomet la paró.

-ALTO- le dijo con voz penetrante- …yo iré-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí- suspiró con pesadez la chica- es mi deber velar por la seguridad de los más débiles… además soy la única que puede salir de ahí con vida-

-Bafomet…- Tsubaki la tomó de los hombros antes de hablar con su garganta constreñida por un gran nudo- … buena suerte-

Bafomet puso su cara seria, concentrándose en lo siguiente que haría. Con imponente gesto de desafío se enfrentó a la multitud, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del mar danzante de personas. Por un momento todo mudo contuvo la respiración mientras que por sus cabezas pasaba la interrogante sobre qué haría a continuación. Bafomet no se inmutó por escasos momentos, meditando en silencio para buscar la fortaleza mental para entrar, mientras a su alrededor se acrecentaba el suspenso. En una acción tan súbita que pareció no hacerla, rápidamente introdujo su mano en la marea de gente y la retrajo con la carga sujeta a ella por el cuello de su camisa sin mangas.

-Oh, miren ¡pesqué uno grande!- farfulló Bafomet mientras exhibía al chico como trofeo- Listo- exhaló mientras lo dejaba en el suelo- ¿continuamos?-


	5. Primera parte IV

**Siete**

La parte superior del local era muy distinta a la inferior. Mientras abajo se desarrollaba un ambiente casi frenético de movimientos y poco espacio, todo a esa media luz rojiza y una música estridente, arriba la atmósfera era bastante distinta. Las paredes desnudas y los pisos mal encerados por el constante movimiento de pies de abajo eran reemplazados por un suelo más amigable; un matiz de cuadros negros y blancos por toda la estancia. Había mesas en todas partes, algunas se conectaban con bancas acojinadas en la pared. A la derecha, siguiendo la pared de la entrada, se un bar-mostrador se sostenía del que salían y entraban empleados con órdenes de forma esporádica. Plantas decoraban los rincones así como distintos cuadros que poco se relacionaban entre ellos. La luz de nuevo era tenue, pero no lo suficiente como para reducir el campo de visión de los que la habitaban. Lámparas colgantes iluminaban las mesas con luz amarillenta, despedida a través de llamativos adornos de papel. Todo se mecía con la liviana brisa de ventiladores instalados en el techo de manera más o menos simétrica. Lo más interesante era que no había ruido. Todo el tumulto de abajo era sofocado por paredes especiales que parecían no dejar pasar el tremendo escándalo de abajo.

Inmediatamente después de entrar, Tsugumi los condujo hacia su mesa. Black Star no había tardado, de nuevo, en recuperar el aliento y el aire, perdidos mientras naufragaba por aquel picado mar de gente. Bafomet llegó a pensar, mientras ascendían a paso sereno las escaleras, que en verdad se trataba de una condición sobrehumana la que el chico poseía para poder recibir tanta paliza en tan poco tiempo y salir de ahí con vida así como así. Incluso pareció albergar algo de pena por habérsela dado en persona apenas una hora atrás.

La mesa estaba en un rincón a medio iluminar de la barroca estancia. Era un tablón muy cuidado de madera oscura y envejecida, probablemente de los tiempos antes de que el estridente antro acaparase la planta baja. Sobre ella había un florero algo indiferente y una pequeña carta en una funda de plástico duro mostrando sugerencias del día. Bancas acolchonadas con un tapiz rojo la hacían de asientos y una lámpara colgaba algo débil del techo mientras lanzaba una luz casi amarillenta a través de su respectivo adorno de papel sobre la superficie de la mesa.

El grupo no tardó en encontrar espacio insuficiente para todos ya que, como Tsugumi había dicho antes, no cabían, y no por que la banca fuera reducida, sino por que ya los esperaban dos personas más en el lugar. La primera era una chica ce cabello castaño claro que miraba perdidamente al vacío. Tenía el pelo recogido solo hacia la derecha y se mecía de un lado al otro mientras tarareaba una melodía sin ritmo. La segunda parecía ser más seria. Lucía un vestido blanco que combinaba con su cabello dorado y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Al contrario de su compañera, la chica estaba sentada más propiamente. Con una postura recta y sin hacer el menor movimiento.

-¡Que cosa, una silla!- apenas hizo contacto ocular, Bafomet se dejó caer de espaldas a la primera oportunidad que encontró de instalarse en la locación- AAAhhh ¡estoy en el cielo!- bostezó. Le daba igual que fuera el inodoro del infierno, pero mientras pudiera reposar, el resto le importaba un carajo.

-Ya volví…- se adelantó Tsugumi- y pueees…- lentamente hizo un ademán para representar al resto de su compañía- traje un poco más de gente- cabeceó por fin hacia Bafomet, que parecía estarse acurrucando en su asiento- Ellas son Tatane y Anya, mis compañeras- señalo a cada quién- Ella es…-

-Bafomet…- musitó la aludida antes de que cualquiera de las dos pensara en gritar o llamarla con su temible sobrenombre- como la cabra, pero sin cuernos, y no como latas… pueden llamarme Baf. Más corto, pero aún se entiende- el comentario de Bafomet produjo un breve silencio mientras la chica se acurrucaba cada vez más cómodamente en su lugar.

-Ehh… Creo que hay que juntar dos mesas- se adelantó Soul rompiendo el silencio- Ahora somos ocho. No vamos a caber aquí-

-¿Y qué, tú sabes de poco espacio?- suspiró Bafomet sin moverse de su lugar en el que ya se había hecho bolita- Yo ya me acomodé en esta silla y nada me moverá desde ahora-

-Comprendo…- asintió Soul con algo de malevolencia- ¿Black Star?- se giró hacia su compañero.

Como si fuera telepatía ambos se pusieron de acuerdo apenas con una mirada. Esbozando un sonrisa para confirmar la aprobación. El maquiavélico plan que habían concebido de un momento a otro se puso en marcha. Bafomet tenía cerrados los ojos, así que no pudo advertir nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Black Star y Soul, ambos utilizando el peso de sus cuerpos y la fuerza de sus brazos en combinación, desplomaron la silla en la que se encontraba la chica con una fuerza destructora. Bafomet no se inmuto hasta sentir verdaderamente la sensación de caída. Manoteó para alcanzar alguna clase de asidero, pero ya era tarde. Salió despedida al suelo con toda la fuerza de la gravedad.

-Hijos de…- Bafomet se incorporó airada, con la cara que caracterizaba su temible reputación.

Antes de que un segundo más transcurriera, Bafomet ya había tomado a ambos chicos por sus camisas y los había levantado por sobre su cabeza. El local entero se detuvo mientras contenían el aliento. La Dama de Hierro se sostuvo en su pose amenazante para con sus dos nuevas victimas… Pero no ocurrió nada. Como un perro que se encuentra a sí mismo mordiendo a su dueño, Bafomet de pronto se quitó su expresión iracunda y dejó caer a sus compañeros mientras se le escapaba una risita tanto de alegría por la broma como de bochorno por la escena.

-Lo siento chicos- se disculpó Bafomet un poco apenada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- …instinto-

-No hay problema…- asintió Maka por los otros dos- sé que no debes estar acostumbrada. Además, está bien que lo golpees de vez en cuando; sólo para recordarle quién manda- rió un poco.

Media hora después ya nadie parecía recordar el incidente. Las mesas juntas eran ocasionalmente objetivo de miradas discretas mientras que sus ocupantes apenas y parecían notar que había más gente en el local. La noche progresaba aparentemente en compensación a las horas gastadas en buscar un lugar decente. La retribución parecía que haría algo bueno de una noche gastada en vano a medias.

**Ocho**

El tiempo pasó veloz hacia la media noche antes de desaparecer en una locura de fiebre juvenil. Aunque la noción del tiempo de todos modos no fuera parte del juego, las palabras fluían en catarata junto con las risas y desembocaban en perfecta armonía de entendimiento mutuo. Bafomet pocas veces en su vida había disfrutado de sólo hablar. No contar historias ni expresar pensamientos. Sólo hablar. Una acción mucho más distante de sus pasadas experiencias con su subordinado que cualquier otra gratificación en el mundo; y se sentía igual de intenso que combatir, pero era una sensación feliz; algo intenso, para tratarse de la primera vez que lo ponía en práctica, aunque sin el remordimiento ni la preocupación de quedarse en el suelo sin aliento. Sinceramente, no le importaría seguirlo haciendo. Por lo menos podía creer que podía dejar de ser lo que era mientras hablara.

El tiempo se fue de un momento a otro hasta llegar a las primeras horas del día siguiente. Por esos momentos el antro de abajo parecía no tener señales de vida, aunque bien es sabido que esos lugares cierran hasta las horas más altas e insanas de la noche, mientras siga siendo de noche. Independientemente de la situación abajo, el día naciente parecía ir de la mano con la desertificación del local de arriba. Aunque la gente buscara el lujo y confort de una cena tranquila, sólo los chicos permanecían ahí por diversión.

* * *

><p>Las partes iguales del local se fueron vaciando hasta quedar sólo ellos y un puñado de personas. Parecían dos grupos completamente distintos, debido a que ambos se comparaban en número y seguramente eran ambos de Shibusen. La distancia entre ellos era puesta sólo por el tamaño del local abandonado. Aparte de ambos grupos se encontraba, en un rincón donde la luz de las lámparas apenas se colaba por las rendijas de un alto helecho en una maceta, donde se encontraba un cliente más.<p>

Seraph empinó la taza de café hacia su boca, llevándose el caliente líquido por su garganta. Su negra gabardina parecía amortiguar la luz que lo iluminaba débilmente. La noche afuera daba la sensación de quedarse reticente a mostrar el día, pero si lo iba a hacer, la luz iluminaría el cielo como un sol recién nacido. Seraph no había sentido esta ansiedad de ver la luz del día desde que llegó a la ciudad. Había estado esperando toda la noche para saber las respuestas que ansiaba. Si podían proveérselas, no solo tendría una noción más o menos decente de lo que ocurría, sino que también podría encontrar alguna solución a su actual problema. Sólo por un momento parecía tener seguridad en algo desde el inicio de su tormentosa empresa.

-¿Wade?- la voz dulce como la miel de la mujer penetró en la mente del Cazador de Demonios, que casi se sobresalta al verla aparecer en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Risa…- inclinó la cabeza con cierta reverencia- Te he dicho que no me llames así-

-Lo siento- Risa se encogió de hombros- …la costumbre, supongo. No te he visto desde hace ¿cuánto? ¿Diez, quince años?-

-Veinticinco- suspiró Seraph- y aún luces igual de joven que la última vez… quizás no halla sido buena idea llamarte-

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte…- farfulló Risa. Luego le dedicó una mirada más avezada a su compañero- Te ves muy mal…- se acercó a ver su rostro. Solo notó negrura- Wade ¿Qué pasó contigo?-

-Cambio de planes…- Seraph desvió la mirada; la cara ya que su rostro seguía oculto por las sombras de su sombrero- no soy lo que era antes, por eso necesito lo que sea que hallas conseguido-

-Oh, Wade…- Risa intentó alcanzar su mejilla con su mano, pero Seraph la detuvo.

Lo único que Risa podía ver era de su nariz para abajo, donde se mostraba una barba de candado que antaño ocupara un espacio que ella recordaba en blanco y menos decadente. Risa había guardado en secreto la expectante ilusión de verlo de nuevo, pero se había roto en menos de dos minutos cuando por primera vez lo vio después de tanto tiempo… No había punto en pensar que el Wade Jermin con quien había pasado los años más felices de su vida pudiera seguir vivo detrás de aquella apariencia austera y puritana. Aquellos tiempos idos en verdad se veían menos sombríos que los momentos que pasaba con alguien nuevo, que desconocía por completo. No. Wade no podía ser él. Nunca más.

-Bueno…- suspiró ahogando por completo sus sentimientos antes de abrir el tomo en la página que le habían señalado- No pude traducir todo. Mis habilidades no son tan grandes como eran, Wade… Seraph. Algunos caracteres pueden estar mal, y ciertamente no tengo el entendimiento necesario como para descifrar toda esta tachonería. Parecería que el que lo escribió estaba en un choque automovilístico, e incluso así sería más entendible, y…- paró antes de correr la última página.

-¿Y?-

-Confío en ti, Seraph, y sé que todo lo harás por una buena razón…- a pesar de tratar de parecer segura, Risa estaba evidentemente confundida- No pretendo cuestionarte, al menos no por respeto a Wade. Hice lo que me dijiste, pero no puedo llegar a comprender muy bien lo que leí…-

-¿Es confuso?-

-¡Es terrible!- se exaltó Risa con la debida discreción- no puedo imaginarme ni remotamente por qué tendrías que darme material así. Ni siquiera puedo saber si lo que leí es cierto, pero si lo es, entonces me temo que te puedas estar metiendo en algo que no puedas manejar-

-Lo siento… en verdad no era necesario que trataras de interpretar el texto- Seraph suspiró en tono sombrío mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos y lo cerraba con especial cuidado- nadie debería… Creo que incluso he de haber puesto en peligro tu vida misma al dejarte leerlo. Por eso me arrepiento de haberte dado este libro, pero debía hacerse. No te imaginas cuánto lo siento por haberte entrometido en esto-

-Da igual…- Risa tomó la mano de Seraph mientras hablaba- al menos pude verte de nuevo. Me vale el resto, ya encontraré cómo solucionarlo. No me importa si por eso ésta es nuestra última cita…-

-Pero qué melodramática…- sonrió Seraph mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Nada es seguro en estos días. Ni siquiera Death City parece escapar de un mal invisible que nos persigue a todos y que pronto pesará sobre el mundo entero, pero si puedo evitar que una nueva amenaza se cierna sobre la humanidad, entonces lo haré- acarició el lomo del libro- Es mi trabajo velar por las almas que incluso Shibusen olvida, y es lo que haré hasta el fin de mis días. Soy un Cazador de Demonios y siempre lo seré-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Risa mientras veía como se retiraba lentamente.

-Lamento tener que irme, y más después de tanto tiempo, pero no puedo quedarme. Al menos no por ahora. Ya te he puesto en demasiado riesgo. Tengo que dejar Death City más por tu bien que por el mío, confía en mí- Seraph se volvió a encarar a Risa, que ya se encontraba de pie- Por los años pasados…- Risa le cerró la boca con un dedo.

-Por los que tendremos-

-Si, me gusta el futuro- interrumpió una voz desde afuera- No como algo esperanzador, dependiendo de mi negocio, pero sí como una posibilidad distante. Aún así me conmovió especialmente esa parte en la que están juntos ¡qué romántico!-

Era un chico de los de la otra mesa. Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros que se alojaban en las cuencas de una cara de facciones angulosas. Vestía un traje azul marino con una corbata negra, que colgaba desamarrada de su cuello. Por su aspecto parecía un estudiante de Shibusen, pero con un aire especial que lo denotaba como algo infinitamente distante de la organización, e infinitamente más amenazador.

-No busco problemas- dijo Seraph mientras caminaba con Risa, tratando de dejarlo atrás.

-Oh, claro- se mofó el chico en su lugar mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Risa para detenerla- Nadie nunca busca problemas… sólo dame el libro y fingiré que nunca te vi antes-

-No sé de qué estas hablando- Seraph no se inmuto- Por favor… no quiero problemas-

-Por favor…- antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta, una navaja brillante emergió de la manga del muchacho y se prendió del cuello de la bruja- yo insisto-

La mesa de los estudiantes parecía tan distante de los hechos, que en ese momento se desarrollaban bajo el mismo techo, que daba la impresión de que estaban en otro edificio. Mientras los vasos de café desfilaban por el mantel entre plática y plática con cierta prisa, el mundo exterior parecía reducirse a unos metros de distancia, que bastaban de fondo para mirar más allá de los ocupantes de la mesa, y eso apenas de reojo.

Bafomet se levantó con algo de pesadez, aunque aminorada por la cafeína que había ingerido anteriormente en cantidades humanamente horripilantes. Si no fuera por que poseía una resistencia misteriosamente sobrehumana estaría sufriendo un ataque de hiperactividad, o tal vez un paro cardiaco por acelerar tanto su corazón. Bafomet se desprendió de la mesa y se dirigió algo tambaleante hacia la barra.

-¡Hey!- Soul alcanzó a Bafomet desde su lugar en la mesa- ¿Te aburriste tan rápido?-

-Tengo litro y medio de café en la sangre- se excusó la chica- necesito algo para deshacerlo…- cabeceó hacia la barra- Es cosa de adultos ¿sabes?- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Y cómo acaba siendo esto de tu interés?-

-Yo solo te iba a pedir algo de tomar- Soul se alzó de hombro- …preferiblemente sin cafeína-

-Considéralo hecho, si me das el tiempo suficiente como para que me divierta…- suspiró Bafomet metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- tú regresa y haz como que no me viste ¿ok?-

-Sólo no me guardes rencor si Maka se entera de tu "diversión"- sonrió Soul.

-¡Oh, por favor!- rió Bafomet mientras se sentaba a la barra- Yo nunca…- se dio la vuelta para encarar al barman- …dejaría que me atrapara- musitó.

* * *

><p>Seraph se mantuvo inmóvil. Tan distante del mundo como una piedra. Ni siquiera parecía respirar. El tiempo pareció detenerse para los tres. Los segundos transcurrieron con paso tan pesado que incluso un instante parecía alargarse hasta evolucionar en horas. Mientras Seraph aparentemente se distanciaba cada vez más de la realidad Risa parecía estar en negación acerca del brillante objeto que se aferraba a su garganta, renuente a hacer cualquier movimiento por miedo a que la hoja se incrustara más en su carne.<p>

-Cálmate…- habló Seraph luego de una eternidad. Risa no pudo distinguir si se dirigía a ella o a su asaltante.

-Yo no estoy bajo presión- se alzó de hombros el joven- de hecho estoy bastante relajado…- deslizó su navaja por el cuello de Risa- pero podría tensarme. Y nadie sabe lo que sería capaz mi cuerpo si sufriera un calambre en la zona incorrecta…- le dedicó una mirada malévola a su víctima, luego a Seraph- ¿Nos entendemos?-

-Comprendo…- musitó Seraph- ¿te parece si nos sentamos?- extendió su mano hacia la silla que antes fuera la suya- …como quiera que te llames-

-Kale, el nombre- sonrío el joven- Prefiero las transacciones rápidas, gracias- el chico apretó la navaja contra la garganta de Risa, que ya se encontraba en shock- Ahora, si fueran taaan amables- extendió la mano que tenía libre- …el libro y los dejaré en paz-

-Creo que su presencia incomoda a la señorita- se agregó otra voz aún más amenazante incluso que la navaja del chico- ¿No puedes buscar problemas en otra parte?- una mano tomó el hombro de Kale por detrás- ¿No sabes a caso lo cansada que estoy de pelear por seres mal agradecidos?- Bafomet apareció intempestivamente en la escena; tan cerca del joven como un animal acechando a su nueva presa.

Kale desvió la mirada por medio segundo. Apenas eso era lo que necesitaba Seraph para responder. Con una velocidad tal que lo hizo parecer un borrón negro por un momento, el puño del gran hombre se incrustó en el pecho del joven. Kale entonces salió despedido hacia atrás. La fuerza del Cazador de Demonios lo propulsó contra la barra por la cual se deslizó barriendo todos los tragos y hombres que se encontraran instalados en el bar.

En un segundo las pocas personas que se encontraban en el local, incluidas ambas mesas de estudiantes, saltaron de sus asientos. Antes de que Kale acabara de caer, ya el local era un hervidero de nervios, y aunque miradas dispersas buscaran la fuente del golpe, las de la mesa de Maka se tornaron hacia un solo punto unánimemente. Bafomet no tardó en quedar iluminada por la vista acusadora de todo el mundo. La chica, apenas percatarse de lo que ocurría, señaló de manera mecánica al hombre de al lado.

-¡Lo juro!- se quejó en respuesta a las miradas incrédulas que se posaron sobre ella a continuación.

-¿Estas bien, Risa?- Seraph se inclinó sobre su compañera, ignorante de la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

-Descuida…- sonrío la aludida- he estado en peores-

-Sin duda sí, viejo pervertido- se giró Bafomet para encarar a Seraph- tienes suerte de que pueda oler tus problemas a kilómetros... ¿Están bien?-

-Hasta ahora no te había extrañado tan pronto- respondió Seraph un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no- interrumpió Kale desde el final de la barra mientras se incorporaba- ¡Pronto extrañarás estar vivo otra vez!-

Siguiendo sus órdenes, todos los ocupantes de la segunda mesa de estudiantes se apartaron de la superficie de madera. Todos quedaron rodeando la mesa en un perímetro perfecto de un metro y por parejas. La mitad de ellos con perfecta sincronía se transformaron en armas, cayendo en las manos de los técnicos, que en un instante ya se habían puesto en guardia. Ya más de catorce personas se encontraban armados en el local.

-¡Acábenlos!- ordenó Kale mientras se incorporaba.

Todos los de traje azul se precipitaron hacia la ventana sin comentarios, dejando en claro que no se trataba de simples estudiantes, ni siquiera chicos; con precisión simétrica y velocidad endemoniada. Incluso parecían más sombras desplazándose por la estancia que hombres; sin embargo aún eran seres materiales. Antes de que llegaran a su objetivo, Bafomet se interpuso entre ellos y Seraph. La chica apareció delante del gran hombre igual que un rayo rojo y negro, lista para recibir a los atacantes.

Los dos primeros fueron repelidos al instante por certeros y poderosos golpes. Los demás parecieron dudar un poco antes de cambiar la trayectoria de sus ataques. Bafomet intentó evitar que se redesplegaran, pero sus adversarios se movían con velocidad sobrehumana. Los ataques cayeron desde todos lados para Bafomet con tanta precisión que no pudo bloquearlos a todos. Todos en el local vieron entonces como la gran Dama de Hierro, invencible en Shibusen, era abatida por una decena de golpes a tal velocidad y con tal fuerza que la doblaron sobre sí con facilidad y la mandaron por el aire y fuera del camino.

-¡Sal de aquí!- logró articular Bafomet antes de aterrizar sobre una mesa, partiéndola con su peso- ¡Yo me encargo, tú huye!- se reincorporó de un salto y volvió a la pelea.

-Mierda…- musitó Seraph mientras tomaba a Risa en brazos.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Risa, por completo alterada.

-Lo siento… Bafomet- sin más palabras, el hombre de gabardina negra saltó por el borde de la ventana, atravesando el vidrio con plena facilidad.

-¡No escaparás!- Kale se precipitó a la ventana para tomar a Seraph por la gabardina.

-NO- otra mano lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo retrajo dentro. Bafomet lo esperaba con el puño preparado- ¡Tú eres el que no escapará!-

-¡_Soulless Cloak_!- alcanzó a pronunciar Kale.

En ese momento el chico se desvaneció en el aire. Bafomet erró el golpe, como era de esperase, confundida momentáneamente por el truco. Entonces su presa aprovechó para atacar. El golpe, que la chica no esperaba, la mandó contra la barra con fuerza suficiente como para despedazar el bar entero con el impacto. Las armas de sus compañeros la hubieran rematado antes de que pensara en moverse de no ser por la intervención de una hoja extra. El filo de Soul se interpuso entre las hojas y Bafomet, que apenas se recobraba del impacto.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el chico transformado en guadaña.

-¡Atrás!- Bafomet se paró de un salto y apartó a Maka de un empujón. Justo entonces Kale despedazó el lugar en donde estaban con un tajo vertical que se incrustó en el suelo de losas, despedazándolo.

-Eres una verdadera perra- sonrió el chico a Bafomet antes de desprender su hoja del suelo; un machete bien afilado y con anillos en la parte superior de ha hoja- No tienes idea de lo mucho que he buscado a ese desgraciado. Mi empleador nos paga mucho, pero no nos da precisamente un largo periodo de tiempo para atrapar a nuestro objetivo- sus compañeros comenzaron a rodear la mesa en la que aún seguían los estudiantes de Shibusen- Ahora que han arruinado mi cacería…- su cara se cargó de malicia- me voy a desquitar con ustedes-


	6. Primera parte V

**Nueve**

Las esperanzas de los estudiantes descendieron drásticamente para cuando se percataron de que estaban rodeados, superados en número, y sobre todo en experiencia. Los del grupo contrario no parecían ya ni por asomo estudiantes de Shibusen, como a Maka le habían dado la impresión cuando los vio en el local al entrar. Ahora parecían más adultos que niños. Sus semblantes despreocupados se habían transformado tan pronto como inició el ataque. Lo que más sobrecogía a Maka era que ahora sus ojos estaban dilatados más allá de lo que las pupilas normales, estaba segura, podían. La expresión general de sus adversarios era fría, mecánica, como de embotamiento. Era como si no se percataran en verdad de estar ahí; como si no tuvieran alma…

-¿Alguna idea?- se quejó Soul- Éstos no son oponentes normales. No creo que tengamos muchas oportunidades de vencer en esta. Incluso si soy o no una Death Scythe, terminaremos en los obituarios a no ser que hagamos algo-

-Supongo que no puedo quejarme…- rió Bafomet mientras se colocaba al lado de Maka- siempre quise saber qué dirá mi epitafio-

-¡Lo sabremos en momentos si no nos defendemos!- se agregó Anya. Un instante después le extendió la mano a Bafomet, como si quisiera que la tomara- ¡Baf!- la aludida le devolvió una mirada extrañada, como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma- ¡Que te transformes!- exasperó la rubia.

-¡JA!- se mofó Bafomet- Te faltan kilos para ser mi técnico- rió- Y también mucho más poder para tratar de manejarme-

-¡Entonces consigue a tu técnico, mierda!- le respondió Anya con voz irritada.

-Bueeno, mi técnico saltó por una ventana hace dos minutos- musitó algo apenada- ¡Pero tú quédate detrás de mí y no te pesará nada!-

-Estás muy calmada para la situación- interfirió Kale. Su rostro ahora era diferente, incluso en taxonomía. Sus facciones se habían engruesado así como su masa corporal en general y una serie de tatuajes puestos en hilera abarcaban desde el inicio de su frente hasta el final de su barbilla. Sus salvajes facciones destacaban una sonrisa maquiavélica de dientes aperlados- Eso es bueno, siempre me hubiera gustado que mis víctimas mueran compartiendo algo de mi humor- sus compañeros fueron estrechando poco a poco el círculo- ¡Por supuesto, mientras se queden muertas!-

-Supongo que no hay plan ¿verdad?- volvió a peguntar Soul.

-¡JA! ¡No necesitamos uno!- exclamó Black Star del otro lado de la mesa- ¿desde cuándo se necesita pensar para entrar en una pelea?-

-Me gusta tu actitud…- sonrió Kale.

* * *

><p>Aunque no había otro local disponible, el actual parecía sentarle bien a Death the Kid, sobre todo ya que había dejado detrás la marejada enloquecida de personas. Liz, por otra parte, se había quedado en ella, encantada de participar en la frenética danza grupal con pocos centímetros de espacio de la cual Kid había luchado prácticamente con su vida por salir. Al parecer, ser un Shinigami, no le otorgaba alguna clase de preferencia para pasar, aunque tampoco es que la quisiera… Patty, por otro lado, prefirió seguirlo hasta el local de arriba, donde según rumores, estaba ordenado de manera completamente simétrica. No era mucho a comparación de otros lares, pero Kid no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de presentarse en la sala de arriba tan sólo para apreciar la estructura del edificio, y lo mejor de todo era que se encontraría a salvo del mar caótico de gente. Esa analogía del orden sobre el caos se lo comía por dentro con oleadas de éxtasis. Ya casi se podía ver en aquella hermosa estancia, rodeado de la perfección creada por el hombre, y…<p>

La pared de la izquierda colapso en una nube de humo y escombros, que bajaron como una pequeña cascada por las escaleras. Un segundo después, Black Star emergía de la grieta apuntando a Tsubaki en modo se Espada Demoniaca en la dirección contraria. El chico se estrelló con la pared contraria, desprendiendo una nube más de escombro, antes de emerger su contrincante. Dos hombres de traje azul cielo empuñando el primero una lanza metálica, el segundo un machete, contra el muchacho. Black Star, desde su hueco en la pared, desvió la lanza con un tajo vertical de su espada, mientras el segundo se adelantaba para atacar, aprovechando el hueco en su guardia.

-¡Black Star!- se alegró Patty al verlo, a diferencia de su boquiabierto técnico.

Black Star y sus atacantes se volvieron a la pareja que ascendía las escaleras por un momento. Black Star entonces aprovechó la distracción de sus atacantes. Rápidamente alzó ambas piernas desde su posición en horizontal para descargar una potente patada al hombre de la lanza. En seguida interceptó al segundo en pleno aire, liberando toda la fuerza de su alma en su puño, lo cual propulsó al espadachín de vuelta al hueco de donde había salido.

-¡Y quédate ahí!- bramó Black Star mientras caía al suelo.

El chico se quedó de rodillas un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Black Star se encontraba lleno de cortadas y moretones por la lucha que acababa de sostener momentos atrás. Detrás de él, el hueco en la pared dejaba salir intensos sonidos de pelea, el chocar de metales, quejidos ocasionales de los hombres, y sobre todo el sonido de cosas rompiéndose. Black Star se repuso de nuevo y se dispuso a saltar de nuevo a la acción que se desarrollaba dentro.

-¡Espera!- lo paró Kid en seco- ¡¿Qué chingados está pasando?-

-¡Kid!- se alegró Black Star mientras interrumpía su siguiente salto- ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!-

Black Star no necesitó explicarse más. Un hueco más grande que el anterior apareció justo al lado del primero. Bafomet emergió de entre la nube de polvo seguida de otro machete. La chica fue a dar contra la pared contraria, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para recuperarse ya que su atacante en seguida le cayó con una patada directa a su torso con una fuerza tal que la hundió aún más en la pared. La respuesta de la chica sacó a su atacante disparado en la dirección contraria. Bafomet emergió instantáneamente del hueco con una pátina de polvo café claro sobre ella, pero antes de que atacara de nuevo, tres lanzas ya habían salido a las escaleras y le descargaban una cantidad increíble de golpes, que la chica apenas y podía contener, mientras el primero se recuperaba y regresaba a la acción dentro.

Black Star entonces interfirió con la paliza que le soltaban a Bafomet, que prácticamente la tenía de rodillas. Mandó la _Konsai_ contra su primer adversario, que salió despedido contra otro más en el lado opuesto escaleras arriba con fuerza tal que destrozó la puerta al final de éstas. Bafomet entonces detuvo los ataques de su restante enemigo con relativa facilidad, misma con la que lo neutralizó y, tomándolo por la cara, lo estrelló contra la pared de modo que la atravesara en un tercer hueco y lo propulsara dentro como bala. Black Star y Bafomet se miraron con la alegría del triunfo por un segundo antes de volver a posar la vista en el hueco y abrir los ojos de par en par. Seis adversarios más descendieron de las grietas y comenzaron a atacar. Bafomet y Black Star se colocaron espalda con espalda y trataron de defenderse, pero por cada golpe que conseguían detener tres más entraban exitosamente.

Kid observaba todo con expresión incrédula mientras en su interior se formaba la sensación de impotencia, después de todo ¿qué podía hacer? No podía usar a Patty sin primero encontrar a su hermana en el frenesí de movimiento de abajo, y eso era lo que más lo disgustaba, y no podía ayudar con sus propias manos sin por lo menos perderlas en el intento. Antes de que algo más pasara, y no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo tomó a Patty y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- se quejó Patty mientras Kid la jalaba hacia el nivel inferior.

-¡Necesitamos a tu hermana…!- exclamó Kid, comenzando a competir con el ensordecedor sonido de abajo- ¡de lo contrario no creo que tengamos amigos para mañana!-

-¡Pero qué hombre!- exclamó con sarcasmo Bafomet mientras era aporreada junto con Black Star.

-¡Kid, vas en la dirección contraria!- le espetó Black Star en igual situación.

-¡Volveré!- exclamó Kid con desesperación mientras bajaba las escaleras tan rápido que parecía volar.

-Ah, hombres…- masculló Bafomet mientras devolvía un golpe a cambio de dos cortadas nuevas en sus bazos.

Maka aterrizó en una mesa del centro, venciéndola con su peso. A su lado, Meme era despedida por un potente golpe contra la ventana. No cayó al exterior por que consiguió incrustar el filo de Tsugumi en el borde de último momento, quedando suspendida en el vacío. Maka dejó de mirar la pelea de su compañera y se desprendió de la mesa para evitar ser cortada en dos por el machete de Kale. Rápidamente tomó uno de los extremos de la mesa y trató de contraatacar con él, pero el hombre lo paró como si se lo hubiera anunciado a cal y canto. En seguida el filo de su adversario se lanzó al ataque, buscando quitarle el brazo desde abajo. Maka paró el machete con la parte externa de Soul, pero no pudo cubrir los golpes de su siguiente adversario. La lanza la golpeó repetidas veces en la cabeza, como si le diera una bofetada tras otra. En seguida Kale apuntó ambas piernas a su pecho y las descargó en una brutal patada que la desprendió del suelo una vez más. Maka voló contra la pared del bar, destrozando cuando menos una veintena de botellas con el impacto. Cayendo al suelo acompañada de una pequeña llovizna de cristales y alcohol.

-¿Tuviste suficiente?- se asomó Kale por el borde de la barra.

La respuesta de Maka fue un tajo de su guadaña a ciegas, aunque con la intención de decapitar a su adversario. La guadaña fue seguida de Maka misma, que terminó sobre los restos de la barra en guardia y lista para el siguiente movimiento. Kale sólo tuvo que retroceder un paso para evadir tan desesperado intento de respuesta, mientras que detrás de él, sus sicarios se encargaban de nuevo de la chica castaña, que descargaba golpes bastante desorganizados de izquierda a derecha, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para abrir espacio vital entre ella y sus adversarios.

Maka lanzó otro ataque con la intención de decapitar a su enemigo. Kale simplemente se agachó, dejando que el filo de la guadaña pasara sobre él, y en seguida se introdujo en la guardia de Maka, mandando un puñetazo directamente contra su descubierto vientre. Maka se dobló sobre sí misma mientras sentía como su aliento escapaba de ella. Antes de que la niña pudiera reaccionar, Kale la tomó por el tobillo y la mandó por los aires, azotándola de nuevo contra otra mesa, que quedó reducida a astillas por la fuerza del impacto. Maka sintió que la inconciencia la reclamaba mientras besaba el frío suelo. Su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado, y le respondía más y más lentamente…

-¿Suficiente?- preguntó Kale mientras se agachaba sobre Maka. La niña no respondió. Miró directamente a sus ojos con desafío. Antes de que algo más pasara, Maka le escupió saliva con sangre a la cara- Bueno nunca he asesinado a una niña, pero…- musitó Kale aún sonriente mientras se quitaba la baba sanguinolenta de su mejilla- supongo que siempre se puede hacer una excepción-

Bafomet se quitó de encima a sus tres contrincantes a base de golpes tan desinteresados que casi le cuestan un brazo. Al final la chica estaba tan arañada que parecía alfiletero, pero se había deshecho de sus adversarios. Black Star, mientras tanto, había logrado el mismo resultado a base de abrirse camino con Tsubaki. Había tenido que recurrir a todo su poder, y todas las formas de Tsubaki, para detener las lanzas y los machetes y comenzar a contraatacar. Al final ambos estaban libres, pero sus cuerpos no estaban exentos de castigo. Ambos estaban ya tan débiles que apenas y podían mantenerse en pie. Los seis sicarios se encontraban escaleras arriba, cada uno en guardia y listo para volver a atacar.

-Mierda ¿Que nunca se cansan?- jadeó Bafomet mientras se colocaba trabajosamente en guardia- Este vals no está programado para toda la noche ¿verdad?-

-Lo que sea ¡al final yo seré el que prevalezca!- Black Star dio un paso al frente, desafiante- Y no me importa si tengo que pasar por docenas más de ustedes ¡al final los derrotaré y me volveré el hombre que superará a dios!-

-Si vas en serio con todo eso de superar a dios…- Bafomet se emparejó con Black Star- entonces quiero esta ahí cuando suceda ¡será algo interesante de ver!-

-Tendrás un asiento de primera fila cuando suceda- sonrió el chico con picardía.

-Eso espero, de lo contrario tendré que humillarte frente a todo mundo cuando te derrote de nuevo en público- rió Bafomet a pesar de las heridas.

Los sicarios no se movieron hasta que ambos chicos se hubieron puesto en su guardia. Mínimo parecían respetar el sentido de la pelea limpia, no en cuestión de números, por supuesto, sino en su oponente. Todos ellos se quedaron congelados, literalmente conteniendo el aliento, mientras sus dos presas se ponían en su postura altiva y retadora. Los seis entonces se lanzaron contra los dos estudiantes, apenas a dos metros de distancia. Bafomet apretó los puños en guardia para recibir a sus oponentes, recibiendo energía de las profundidades de su cuerpo. Les tenía una sorpresa preparada para cuando se acercaran lo suficiente. Los hombres ya estaban sobre ellos. Justo antes de hacer contacto de nuevo una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por los labios de Bafomet.

-¡_Seism_!-

Todo el vestíbulo de entrada al local se llenó de una nube blanca cuando la entrada entera colapsó en una explosión de concreto y mortero. El sonido de armas metálicas cayendo al suelo junto con cuerpos y un torrente de ladrillos acompañó a la destrucción que pronto acaparó la atención de todos en el café.

-Hasta aquí estoy de buen humor…- Bafomet apareció detrás de la nube de polvo. Su puño derecho estaba envuelto en crepitaciones de energía roja oscura- créanme…- sonrió con malicia- no me quieren ver de malas-

**Diez**

Kid emergió de entre la asfixiante multitud como un naufrago que llega a la costa luego de días a la deriva. Con pesadez miró hacia arriba. Las escaleras parecían más altas que antes. En la cima aún se veía cómo se libraba la desigual pelea; sí, tenía que ser. Especialmente por la cantidad de humo y polvo que levantaba y los ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y quejidos humanos que alcanzaban a convertirse en un susurro contra la estridente música de abajo.

No tenía tiempo de evaluar la situación. Kid subió los escalones casi de cinco en cinco por la prisa. Hubiera sido mejor y más fácil para él si tuviera a sus dos armas, pero Liz había desaparecido en aquel mar de gente como la Atlántida, dejando solo rumores y estúpidas leyendas tras de sí. Patty, por otro lado, era… inútil en dicha circunstancia. Si sus armas no iban a ser simétricas no tenía más opción que continuar él solo, por muchas probabilidades que tuviera en su contra. Si sus amigos estaban en peligro él apostaría contra todo el maldito mundo de ser necesario.

Ya iba a medio camino cuando lo azotó el potente rugido de una explosión. Antes de que pensara en moverse, una honda de choque lo derribó, mandándolo escaleras abajo con indescriptible facilidad. El pasillo se llenó de polvo blanco mientras una cascada de escombro pulverizado caía en la dirección contraria. Kid rodó escaleras abajo por un corto trecho y se incorporó pesadamente mientras la nube lentamente descendía sobre su posición. El silencio de arriba se hizo presente. Inadvertidamente, pensamientos de los peores escenarios posibles llenaron su cabeza ¿Habría llegado tarde? ¿Y si ya habían matado a todos? Aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta si sus amigos habían muerto, la posibilidad contraria se incrustó en medio de su cabeza como un dañino parásito. Sólo quedaba ahora la música de abajo que se diluía en la tensión, igual de indiferente como molesta. La nube aún avanzaba silenciosa, inescrutable, reticente… los pensamientos del escenario que encontraría arriba, desde el mejor hasta el peor, se acumulaban en la cabeza de Kid, presionando su cerebro.

La nube cubrió a su lento paso a Kid. La blancura no le dejó ver más allá de una mano de distancia. Así, incluso, de no ser por el ruido del antro, parecía que el mudo de afuera se había extinguido. Pronto respirar se le hizo más y más difícil. El sonido seguía ausente. Las expectativas de Kid pronto fueron disminuyendo al notar el pronunciado silencio que se apoderaba de la escena arriba... sin que lo notara, Kid había apretado los puños. Un sentimiento de frustración se apoderó pronto de la cabeza de Kid, reemplazando la urgencia que momentos atrás llenaba su cráneo.

-¡El golpe avisa!- fue la única advertencia de Kid antes de que una figura bastante alta lo derribara apenas pasándolo. El ser inmaterial se detuvo apenas hubo derribado a Kid- ¡Abajo, rápido!- agitó los brazos como haciendo señas.

Más siluetas pasaron por él, no pisándolo por pura suerte. Kid no pudo enfocar ninguna forma. En la nube de polvo parecían sombras que se desplazaban escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. Lo que sí pudo notar era que no podían ser en definitiva aquellos que atacaban a sus amigos. Ellos eran más grandes. Una de la sombras tropezó con él. Kid lo hubiera mandado escaleras debajo de no ser por que reconoció la forma del calzado en cuanto éste chocó contra su tendido cuerpo ¡Maka! La sombra cayó en redondo cuando se precipitó sobre Kid. Maka rodó escaleras abajo un metro o dos antes de incorporarse intempestivamente.

-¡Maka!- se incorporó Kid- ¡Están vivos!- Maka, al menos su sombra se precipitó contra Kid.

-¡Fuera de ahí!- Maka sacó a Kid del camino y lo precipitó escaleras abajo, y justo a tiempo.

De pronto se oyó el crujir del cemento de las escaleras. Mas adelanta, Kid lo notó, al menos cuatro escalones completos habían desaparecido con un crujir seco en un estallido de graba. Mismo que propulsaba a la sombra de Maka hacia atrás mientras empuñaba a Soul para tratar de devolver el golpe. Kid perdió la vista descendiendo las escaleras por aire mientras la nube a su alrededor seguía crepitando en el aire con su monótona blancura. Se preguntó si llegaría hasta abajo con el impulso de la sacudida, pero antes de que pudiera seguir experimentando la caída, unos brazos fuertes lo atraparon en el aire.

-Te tengo, hombre- dijo una voz detrás de él- ¡Vaya que volaste!-

Aquel que lo sostenía tenía la mano firme así como su cuerpo. Tanto así como un pilar. De no ser por la voz, Kid hubiera pensado que se trataba de Black Star. Kid levantó la vista. A esa distancia podía ver los rasgos finos y a la vez duros de Bafomet, que lo sostenía en brazos.

-¿Somos novios?- sonrió pícaramente Bafomet mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

Antes de que Kid respondiera se detuvo un momento a observar la paliza que tenía la chica encima. Las cortadas venían indiscriminadamente por todo su cuerpo, tanto así que parecía como si hubieran querido hacerla picadillo humano. Con todo la chica sonreía como si no tuviera nada ¿Cómo puede hacerlo tan madreada? Llegó a preguntarse Kid mientras observaba la relajada cara de Bafomet.

-¡Cuidado!- se oyó la voz de Maka más arriba. La chica bajó las escaleras volando a toda velocidad.

-Mierda…- musitó Bafomet mientras saltaba para atraparla- ¡sigue volando así y no creo que llegues muy lejos!- Bafomet atrapó a Maka con relativa facilidad para el impulso que tenía y la bajó con bastante gracia para estar tan golpeada.

Maka le devolvió una sonrisa algo animada. Estuvo a punto de responder pero de pronto se volvió hacia arriba. Con un gruñido, Maka sacó del camino a Bafomet antes de que un objeto brillante emergiera de entre el polvo directamente apuntado al corazón de la chica. Para cuando ambos reaccionaron la hoja brillante de un machete se incrustaba en la parte baja de la espalda de Maka. Un segundo más tarde y Bafomet hubiera terminado como brocheta, sin embargo por su expresión tanto de sorpresa como de preocupación era evidente que hubiera preferido mil veces pasarla así. Maka parecía no notar la hoja que se alojaba en su carne, pero aún así se veía un miedo más profundo que racional en su mirada. Como si esperara a que de pronto la vida la abandonara.

-Niña estúpida…- apareció la mano del dueño detrás de la polvorienta neblina- ¿no puedes morir en paz?- con un pulso perfecto, Kale retiró la hoja de la espalda de Maka.

Un chorro de sangre emergió de su cuerpo, salpicando al hombre detrás de ella. Maka entonces abrió los ojos de par en par. Su cara se constriñó en una mueca palpable del miedo y el dolor que en menos de un segundo invadió cada poro de su cuerpo. Como estatua dejó caer a Soul de sus manos mientras el peso le ganaba a su sentido del equilibrio. Maka cayó de rodillas aún sin modificar su expresión, relajando los brazos hasta que colgaron de sus hombros y lentamente inclinando su torso para dejarse caer de frente. Bafomet y Kid no movieron un músculo, ni siquiera sus pulmones para respirar, mientras intentaban dar crédito a lo que veían. Maka por fin se derrumbó sobre las escaleras. Sin hacer un solo movimiento su cuerpo bajó por su propio peso un par de ellas antes de que un arroyo de sangre le ganara en velocidad.

-Que dramático…- suspiró Kale mientras la tomaba por una de sus colas y la levantaba hasta tenerla completamente erguida. Su camisa y su saco ahora tenían una infinidad de manchas rojas por la sangre de su víctima- Pero como dije antes, me gusta encontrarle el humor a lo que hago- esgrimió el machete para dar un tajo horizontal y decapitar por fin a la niña.

Maka sabía lo que ocurría, aún estaba consciente, pero no lo creía. No quería hacerlo. El horror de la realidad vino a ella cuando pudo enfocar su sangre, que bajaba las escaleras poco a poco ¿Toda esa sangre era suya? Si así era estaba en problemas. Aunque sabía cuánta sangre hay dentro de un cuerpo humano, no se detendría a cuestionarse si en verdad le faltaba tanta. El sentido común le decía que apenas con ver que la pátina líquida carmesí que se desprendía de ella era suficiente como para saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Y también estaba el hombre que tenía detrás… con el filo de sus ojos podía ver la hoja perfectamente. Su brillo parecía disfrutar del rojo que le daba su sangre, como si aquel líquido renovara sus fuerzas. Aunque hubiera querido hacer algo por ello, todo su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus músculos se habían endurecido hasta lo imposible, quizás tratando de tapar la hemorragia por contracciones, o solo por el incipiente miedo a desangrarse, a perder la vida poco a poco, que era lo que se aferraba a la parte baja de su cerebro como una glaciación en aquel instante. Todavía no podía creérselo. Aquella hoja había venido tan deprisa y penetrado su cuerpo con tanta facilidad que incluso parecía surreal. No, no era real. No podía ser. Su vida no podía acabar así ¡Es más, ni siquiera había vivido en realidad! No podía acabar así… La hoja metálica se precipitó sobre el cuello de la niña como un ave de presa por su siguiente víctima. Maka cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando a llegar su definitiva muerte…

La hoja del machete se detuvo bruscamente con un estrépito metálico. Chispas saltaron del filo del arma, iluminando la penumbra grisácea con su luz amarillenta por medio segundo. Aunque Maka no notó el resplandor, eventualmente se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la cabeza entre sus hombros, y que el arma no la había decapitado en realidad. Cuando abrió los ojos no supo si reír o llorar, así como asombrarse frente a lo que encontró. Soul había regresado a su forma humana y había detenido la hoja del machete con su propio filo, que emergía de su brazo derecho.

-Pero qué desesperación- rió Kale mientras mostraba aún su sádica sonrisa. Antes de otro segundo más, Kale soltó a Maka y se concentró en Soul, plantando su puño en su pecho- ¡_Overload_!-

Una tormenta de rayos ambarinos se desprendió de la mano del asesino mientras su presa recibía cantidades increíbles de poder en su cuerpo. Soul salió despedido hacia atrás, despegándose cada vez más de las escaleras. Maka de nuevo cayó al suelo con una mirada miserable en su rostro, como si creyera que ya estaba muerta. Bafomet atrapó a Soul en el aire, como había hecho antes, mientras Kid levantaba a Maka del suelo. La niña estaba muy flácida, y un tono pálido ya más allá de lo sano coloreaba su piel. Sus ojos seguían abiertos. Por alguna razón se veían más atentos a cada detalle que antes.

-¡Maka!- la sacudió Soul para despertarla- No te rindas, ¡no puedes morir aquí!-

-¡Mi turno!- Bafomet se le pegó a Kale antes siquiera de que pensara en moverse- ¡_Seism_!-

Kale salió disparado hacia arriba, chocando contra todos los obstáculos invisibles que eran sus compañeros más allá de la vista. De un momento a otro se dio el silencio otra vez. Bafomet cayó de rodillas respirando trabajosamente y con chorros de sudor goteando por su frente. Arriba se dejó de oír más movimiento. En vez, las órdenes de una voz molesta en un leguaje extraño penetraban el aire hasta donde estaban los muchachos. No bastaba ser muy inteligente para saber que tenían muy poco tiempo.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo Kid mientras Soul se echaba a Maka al hombro- Tiene que recibir atención médica o no durará mucho- cabeceó hacia la niña.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- tosió Soul- No los vi apoyarnos mucho corriendo-

-Abajo, seguramente- le respondió Bafomet mientras se incorporaba, igualmente abatida- No quisieron quedarse a jugar un poco más…- tosió algo de polvo con sangre- y creo que nosotros no podremos hacerlo por mucho tiempo más…-


	7. Primera parte VI

**Once**

El antro estalló en un segundo mientras la fiesta seguía su curso. En menos de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido parpadear siquiera, una de las paredes se derrumbó con especial estrépito, superando el estallido a la música tecno que retumbaba a toda marcha entre las paredes del alargado local. El pánico se apoderó de la escena como el fuego esparciéndose por gasolina. Pronto una nube de polvo se apoderó de la escena mientras cientos de otrora jóvenes despreocupados corrían para buscar una salida bajo las luces estroboscópicas de las pistas de baile. El caos que se propagó fue más ensordecedor aún que la detonación o la música, que ahora, más que animar el ambiente, parecía querer sofocar los oídos y las mentes de aquellos que querían escapar. Pronto la visibilidad se redujo lo suficiente como para causar una confusión generalizada, no solo en el antro sino en toda la calle, la nube, apenas cortada por los efectos de luz como a través de la gruesa materia que era el manto gris de polvo, se esparció por toda la estancia con increíble velocidad.

Tsugumi se encontraba en medio del tumulto, buscando una manera de salir, como los demás que la habían seguido por la escalera con tal de distanciarse de la sangrienta pelea en que se había convertido la escaramuza en la planta superior. Las gentes se precipitaba unas contra otras, y más que buscar una salida, la multitud parecía un hormiguero al que le acaban de pegar una pedrada. El caos de la escena era tan indescriptible que aquellos que lograron salir de ahí hablarían de ellos por los próximos meses, pero no sólo de aquella explosión repentina que había destrozado por completo la libertina noche de viernes, sino también de los sucesos a continuación…

* * *

><p>Bafomet emergió del hoyo hecho en la pared, a cinco metros del suelo, para aterrizar en la caótica multitud. La gente a su alrededor era presa de un pánico berserker que la impulsaba más a seguir corriendo que a buscar una salida, y la situación había escalado a tal grado que no quedaba ya control en el lugar. Al menos una docena de veces habían chocado contra ella algún hijo de puta desconocido en su afán de encontrar refugio. Si no fuera por su fuerza superior, y por que sinceramente pesaba más que ellos, en esos instantes estaría caída en el suelo; y entonces sólo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que un accidente se tornara en tragedia. El mar de gente de antes no era tan malo comparado con esto.<p>

La nube empezó a asentarse en el piso, permitiendo ver más allá de unos cuantos metros aún a la aterrorizada multitud, que empezaba a formar un bloque homogéneo en el fondo de la pista, justo donde empezaba una de las pasarelas. La gente se amontonaba para tratar de subir por cualquier medio y avanzar a la siguiente pista. Los cuerpos se agolpaban de manera casi animal por la seguridad que en ciertas partes no se podía ver el suelo. Daba la impresión de que en realidad se trataba de una montaña de cuerpos más que de la pasarela.

Kid emergió del hoyo en la pared seguido de Soul, que llevaba a Maka a cuestas. Soul le había detenido la hemorragia usando su chamara, que era lo único que evitaba que la chica se desangrara a gran velocidad. Ambos descendieron la caída casi al mismo tiempo, aterrizando a lado de Bafomet. La chica, que ya había abierto una zona libre a base de patadas y golpes, saltó a su encuentro en cuanto tocaron tierra. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la gente volvió a cerrar el círculo a su alrededor. Bafomet de nuevo tuvo que repelerlos con patadas y golpes.

-¿Cómo está?- masculló afanosamente Bafomet mientras mantenía el área despejada- ¡Soul!- llamó al chico con la furia de sus golpes- ¡¿Cómo está?-

-Pues…- tartamudeó Soul tratando de sacar un diagnóstico. Maka parecía ya más muerta que viva. Su piel era ya marmórea; parecía que estuviera tallada en hueso. Sus ojos, entreabiertos, se balanceaban de un lado al otro mientras su boca se movía de manera espasmódica, tarareando cosas que iban más allá de cualquier traducción posible- No creo que nos quede mucho tiempo…- dijo Soul mientras se incorporaba- no se ve precisamente bien-

-No puedes morir, Maka- masculló de nuevo Bafomet- ¡Nunca dejaré que muera alguien a quien le debo un favor!-

-¡Pero qué tierno!- la sarcástica voz que surgió de la nada opacó por completo a la música y el desastre que era el tumulto, como si les hubiera mandado apagarse- Pero cómo me dan lástima los chiquillos… ¡claro, me da más lástima verlos sufrir en vida! Pero eso, como esta pequeña pelea, puede arreglarse-

Como para aumentar más el caos, la pared entera colapsó ante barias salidas a través del concreto. Los agujeros contribuyeron aún más a la nube de polvo, que inundó el local irremediablemente. Un olor a tierra, sudor, y sobre todo miedo, se impregnó del aire mientras la blancura devoraba todo a su paso. Los aterrorizados ocupantes del lugar fueron tragados junto con la luz electrónica; pronto incluso la luz fue tragada por una espesa barrera de polvo. Todo se oscureció. También los movimientos de personas parecieron opacarse al quedar fuera la iluminación. El local fue invadido por el silencio en que se había convertido la música electrónica.

* * *

><p>Maka no podía oír nada. Incluso el hecho de no ver nada le hacía dudar de sí estaba en realidad despierta. O siquiera viva… Lo sorprendente era que se sentía increíblemente ligera. Parecía que si en cualquier momento soplaba el mínimo viento, se la llevaría consigo. En segundos se preguntaba qué era lo que aún la ataba a la realidad, si es que esa era su realidad, por que había vivido más de un millón de imágenes, tanto distintas como eternas, desde que la hoja brillante del asesino había invadido su cuerpo y retirado con una pequeña cascada de sangre. A pesar de estar en el suelo, se sentía tan blando y ella tan ligera que le parecía recostarse en una nube. Nunca antes había experimentado lo que era desangrarse, pero no se sentía tan mal ahora que lo probaba. En cierto sentido podía compararlo con estar ebria, excepto que podía ver la horrible realidad en la que se encontraba. Más curioso aún era su distancia con todo eso. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que estaba muriendo, no le importaba en realidad. Nada de eso parecía real, y sus sentimientos estaban tan distanciados de su cuerpo que hasta parecía que le ocurría a otra persona. Sus ojos eran vencidos por una tentación tan intensa, un placer tan doloroso de cerrarlos, que no podía resistirse ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Sólo a base de no querer perderse ni un segundo era como lograba combatir la agobiante necesidad de cerrarlos. No perderse de nada… así era como sobrevivía a la ansiedad de morir que al parecer tenía ya todo su cuerpo.<p>

* * *

><p>La nube de polvo se fue disipando. Las luces de nuevo penetraron la capa gris de humo. En instantes el mundo volvió a la normalidad, acabada ya la larga noche de terror. En aquella atmósfera sofocante, todo mundo se encontró a sí mismo envuelto en una pátina gris de polvo. Si no fuera por que se trataba de una emergencia parecería que se habían maquillado por acuerdo común… Pero ya no corrían. De alguna manera, la oscura nube de polvo que se había tragado todo el interior del local había acabado efectivamente con el pandemónium de la escena. El caos sólo se propagaba afuera como las llamas de un incendio. Por los edificios, y mientras más gente se aglomeraba a los alrededores para echar más leña al fuego, las autoridades se concentraban más que nada en sofocar aquella revuelta de pánico. Sin embargo, superadas ampliamente en número, no iban a lograrlo fácilmente.<p>

La razón por la cual todo el mundo había parado de correr y se sostenía en su lugar tan estupefacto era por que no habían notado un detalle que sucedió en cuanto la nube cubrió toda la escena. Algo que todo mundo había pasado por alto al estar gritando y corriendo, dando tumbos sin sentido en la oscuridad: la música había parado. Aunado a eso estaba el hecho de que la estancia se encontraba ya abarcada por otra presencia. Algo que no habían notado hasta que descendió la nube de polvo y reveló a aquellos que habían causado todo aquello en primer lugar.

En el centro de la sala se encontraban en perfecta formación circular los catorce sicarios que habían atacado a Maka y sus amigos. Todos en perfecto orden, con machetes al frente y lanzas atrás, excepto uno que no sostenía un arma. Su arma, un machete, era la responsable de que la música se hubiera ido. La mujer se sostenía en el sitio donde el Dj se habría encontrado y había apagado el programa. El hecho de que hubieran causado todo ese alboroto no mortificó tanto a la muchedumbre que los rodeaba como la visión de Kale: mostrando esa sonrisa malévola, y la sangre que lo cubría era el detalle final para lograr la apariencia tan intimidante de un sociópata.

-Bueno…- sonrió aún más Kale mientras hacía que la punta de su machete anillado repiqueteara contra el suelo- DETESTO interrumpir fiestas… ¡Pero me gusta más la acción!-

Kale levantó de nuevo el machete. Con un movimiento de su mano, el círculo de sicarios rompió filas, cerrándose otra vez sobre Bafomet, que era la última defensa entre ellos y una Maka moribunda. Aunque Maka estuviera más allá que acá, la visión clara e igualmente amenazante de Kale caminando lentamente contra Bafomet le provocó cierta alarma, ya fuera por el poco instinto de autoconservación que le quedaba o por saber que ahora sí era definitivo que iba a morir. Bafomet se alzaba desafiante contra los catorce sicarios a pesar de saber que no tenía la menor posibilidad. Kid y Soul se detenían detrás de ella, contra las mismas posibilidades igual de altivos. Ambos dispuestos a morir antes que su amiga…

-¿Y qué te parece morir? ¿Eso te gusta más que matar?- habló la voz de Liz del otro lado del antro. La chica salió de entre la multitud seguida de los demás compañeros de Maka. Cada uno con ansias renovadas de combate.

-¿Y quién me va a matar, nena? ¿Tú?- rió Kale mientras se encaraba a la chica junto con sus amigos. El hombre le sacaba una cabeza y media, pero su estatura no intimidó a Liz ni un poco- Qué linda piel tienes…- comenzó a merodearla mientras sus ojos recorrían de manera sistemática el cuerpo de su retadora- Me pregunto…- se acercó por detrás a Liz hasta tener su boca pegada a su oreja- ¿cuánto resistirá hasta romperse?- se detuvo un momento para aspirar lentamente su aroma- O quizás no tenga que matarte… no al menos antes de lo… necesario- las últimas palabras estaban tan cargadas de malicia que Liz entonces sí sintió el escalofrío frente a su presencia. No por lo amenazante de la imagen de su oponente, sino por el efímero pensamiento que cruzó su mente de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel depravado hombre- Te daré el regalo dela vida: si dejas este local ahora no tendré que matarte. De lo contrario no sabes lo que te espera…-

-No…- rió Liz, de nuevo calma como una piedra- ¡Tú aún no sabes que no estas en otro lugar del mundo que Shibusen!-

* * *

><p>-Muy malo…- musitó Kid mientras pasaba un poco de saliva por su garganta. Los sicarios aún seguían ahí, pero se habían concentrado momentáneamente en el asunto de su líder. Liz intentaba permanecer serena, pero no podía lograrlo mientras el hombre estuviera rodeándola así de malevolentemente- Liz no es tan estúpida como para enfrentarlos así de fácil, pero no podremos vencerlos. Son demasiados-<p>

-Mi violín…- escupió de nuevo Bafomet- necesito recuperar mi violín-

-¡Oye, este no es momento de pensar en tocar música!- le espetó Soul.

-No…- sacudió la cabeza lentamente Bafomet- necesito mi violín. Si lo tengo tendremos alguna oportunidad… o si no tendremos que regresar a Maka en una caja a casa-

-Bien… lo que sea que nos saque de aquí…- musitó Soul- ¿Y dónde está tu violín?-

-Arriba, debajo de la mesa…- sonrió embarazosamente Bafomet mientras se rascaba la nuca con sus polvorientos dedos- o eso creo. Si no se perdió ya, creo que puedo recuperarlo, pero necesito conectarlo al sistema de sonido-

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?- se le encaró Soul más inquisitivo que intimidante.

-Que confiemos en ella- se volvió Kid, que veía como Liz comenzaba a burlarse del asesino mientras sobre el grupo se acumulaban las numerosas miradas tanto de disgusto como de tensión- Tendremos que luchar no sólo para mantenernos vivos, sino también para cubrir el sistema de sonido… en otras palabras dependemos de Bafomet y lo rápido que pueda llegar a encontrar su violín, si es que con eso podremos tener una oportunidad, como ella dice. En otras palabras, no tenemos elección más que esperar a que vuelva pronto; o al menos antes de que nos maten a todos…-

* * *

><p>Maka visualizaba todo a través de un velo de inconciencia. Las imágenes se hacían difusas y perdían nitidez a medida que pasaba el tiempo. De algún modo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo. Silenciosamente su alma hizo las paces con todo lo que antes fuera de su conocimiento, cada vez más lista para abandonar su cuerpo. En un instante el tiempo le pareció misteriosamente indiferente. A pesar de querer hacer algo, todo lo tomaba con una calma increíblemente pasiva.<p>

Podía ver a Liz, que de la nada había armado un pequeño ejército de seguidores, encarada al hombre que la había apuñalado a sangre fría como toda una guerrera. Detrás de ella se acumulaba demasiada gente; la rubia no había terminado de hablar y ya contaba más de sesenta a su espalda. Era increíble que los refuerzos vinieran en tan grandes cantidades, y de no ser por su contraparte, tan siquiera por números Maka diría que tenían la pelea asegurada.

* * *

><p>-Supongo que va en serio…- suspiró Kale con algo de decepción mientras observaba la aglomeración de gente detrás de Liz- Bueno… más divertido para mí- sonrió malévolamente. Todo mundo entonces se puso tenso. Los sicarios asumieron una formación triangular con Kale en cabeza encarada hacia la multitud mientras los jóvenes, del otro lado, lentamente cerraban su nerviosas manos en puños o contra sus respectivas armas, tanto oficiales como improvisadas- Pero…- alzó la voz Kale cortando la atmósfera- si vamos a pelear necesito una buena canción…- se alzó de hombros, otra vez con esa actitud burlona, pero sádica- ¡Doma!- chasqueó los dedos hacia uno de sus compañeros en la mesa del DJ- Ponme algo para matarlos a todos- rió de forma malévola.<p>

El subordinado obedeció de forma espontánea. Como si ya supiera la lista de selección del pasado anfitrión tardó apenas unos segundos en poner algo más ad hoc. Una mezcla de rapcore y rock alternativo que al parecer habían creado previendo aquella escena. La música empezó con espasmódicas pulsaciones, como imitando un corazón de bits mientras un fondo aumentaba de tonalidad para aumentar la tensión del lugar. Kale se aferró a su machete con ansia asesina mientras la escala iba en aumento, su sonrisa al parecer cada vez más grande.

-En sus marcas…- Kale se escuchaba por encima de la música a pesar de estar apenas murmurando. El hombre que estaba en la mesa del DJ se desprendió, transformándose en una lanza, y regreso a la formación. La escala se acercaba a su punto culminante- Listos…- el último bit antes de que empezara todo fue tan eterno que se extendió casi indefinidamente. Así, en cámara lenta, Kale pronunció las últimas palabras. Aunque todo el mundo ya se las esperaba, su efecto tan cargado de malicia penetró en las mentes de sus retadores. Esas sílabas en conjunto que enfriaron la sangre en las venas de la multitud frente a él- _Fuera…_-

La canción volvió a explotar con renovadas ansias. Una especie de clímax para reforzar la introducción. En esos tres segundos que duró la súbita explosión, la formación de los sicarios ya estaban sobre los jóvenes. El choque fue tan rápido que antes siquiera de que parpadearan, la tropa de jóvenes inexpertos había ya estallado por el impacto de las armas en conjunto de los catorce hombres. Tres segundos y había ya tres jóvenes tirados en el piso, desangrándose; el resto dispersos.

La canción terminó su clímax cayendo en una melodía monótona que repetía distintas frases, ininteligibles en ese momento, pero para nada pasivas. Mientras la turba se había disuelto para evitar la envestida del equipo de Kale, sus hombres conservaban perfecta formación. Esta vez en círculo, perfectamente acomodados un machete y una lanza. Kale volvió a sonreír, esta vez más aterrador. Los sicarios y los jóvenes se quedaron mirando por un largo segundo. Al fin, como sintonizados, ambos bandos atacaron.

¡_Au, au, aue ha_!- rugió Kale en un extraño y amenazante acento. Sus hombres se separaron en pares, de una lanza y un machete para enfrentar a los atacantes, que venían de todas direcciones- ¡_Kapa o Pango aue hi, ha_!- volvió a rugir Kale mientras ensartaba al primer enemigo con su machete. Sus hombres respondieron con un rugido igual de estremecedor.

Ambos grupos se mezclaron en lucha. Los sicarios, a pesar de estar superados, luchaban como demonios, golpeando a discreción, protegiendo las espaldas de cada quien. Pronto la diferencia de preparación se hizo notable, al perder la turba multitudes de luchadores mientras los hombres de azul oscuro, ahora empapados de sangre, parecían apenas afectados.

¡Puta madre! era el único pensamiento de Kid mientras veía impotente como esos hombres masacraban despiadadamente tanto a sus compañeros como muchísimos perfectos desconocidos. Bafomet había desaparecido dentro de uno de los hoyos de la pared, corriendo a toda prisa a lo que quedaba del piso de arriba. Soul, con la misma velocidad había entrado a la trifulca, saliendo herido en menos de un minuto. Un sicario, el guarda de Kale, casi lo había empalado cuando intentó atacarlo por la espalda. De no ser por la rápida reacción de Soul, le hubieran hundido la lanza en el pecho; sin embargo la recibió directo al hombro, hundiendo el filo del arma por completo en su cuerpo. El hombre lo alzó por la simple fuerza y luego lo propulsó hacia atrás. Soul azotó en el piso chillando mientras sujetaba el profundo corte en su hombro, que de pura suerte no le había quitado el brazo.

* * *

><p>Podía sentirla. Muy efímeramente, pero la sensación de la muerte estaba presente en ella. Maka ya casi se despedía del mundo real. La sensación ahora era parecida a volar. Su alma se sentía tan distante de su cuerpo que casi podía sostenerla frente a sí; y lo más curioso era que podía sentir las demás. No con mucha claridad, pero era evidente que había más almas como ella: moribundas. Casi podía saborear el miedo a la muerte que sentían, de un momento a otro podía incluso sentir sus cuerpos vaciándose más rápido que ella; sería por que ellos estaban peor, o por que el torniquete la mantenía prácticamente suspendida entre la vida y la muerte, quizás ambos. En cualquier caso la luz parecía fundirse con las sombras. Los colores rojizos se volvían blanquecinos y la música se distorsionaba en una versión más extraña, quizás la última tonada que oiría en su vida.<p>

* * *

><p>Soul se arrastraba por el suelo con su brazo colgando flácidamente. La pelea seguía a su alrededor, pero a él no le importaba más que salvar su vida, o cuando menos volver con Maka. En derredor los cuerpos azotaban cual lluvia tormentosa sobre el suelo, todos en igual o peor estado que él. Kale, que se había fijado en la agresión, intentaba alcanzarlo caminando despreocupadamente. El hombre tarareaba dulcemente la canción que sonaba a toda potencia mientras, sin prisa, se acercaba cada vez más al chico. Tajos rápidos y precisos apartaban a sus adversarios con tanta facilidad que parecía que se ponían para que los cortara a propósito. Aquel monstruo estaba ahora cubierto de rojo por la sangre. Tanto, que su cabello se había empapado y escurría un poco del líquido vital a cada paso que daba. Soul llegó a preguntarse cuánta de esa sangre sería suya.<p>

-Intente decirles que no podían ganar…- Soul sintió el pie de Kale pisar su herido miembro mientras el hombre hablaba curiosamente más alto que la estridente música- De veras, lo intente, pero bueeeno; la terca juventud ¿no?- el pie de Kale le dio vuelta al cuerpo de Soul.

Soul alcanzó a ver con horror como el guerrero de pesadilla sonreía mientras alzaba en alto su machete, listo para partirlo en dos. El chico intentó librarse de la presión de su pie, pero sólo logró que éste apretara más. Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, Kale descendió la hoja velozmente, dirigida contra la cara de Soul. Soul cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, preparándose para morir.

El machete nunca tocó su objetivo. Soul abrió los ojos grandes al percatarse del cambio. De hecho, la pelea paró por un momento mientras todos hacían conciencia del acontecimiento: la música había parado de nuevo. En vez quedaba el sonido estático, en coma, de un amplificador encendido. Todo mundo dirigió la vista a la mesa del DJ para encontrar a la chica pelirroja empuñar su violín, listo para tocar.

-Díganme, hijos de su puta madre ¿Les gusta la acción?-resonó la voz de Bafomet por las bocinas. La chica sonreía con malevolencia mientras disponía su arco sobre las cuerdas, tan listo para tocar y tan reticente como un arma a punto de ser disparada- Pues les daré un poco-

Empezando con una nota sostenida, el violín profirió una serie de chirridos al ser afinado. Soul trató de evitar aquel desagradable ruido, pero Kale le hizo el favor. Ahora con cara malhumorada, antes de que el hombre cambiara su curso hacia el escenario donde se encontraba la chica, pateó tan fuerte a Soul en la cara, que el golpe lo mandó al reino de la inconciencia, y lejos del sonido.


	8. Epilogo I

**Azra Ahrimán**

**¿La Diosa sin Nombre?**

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

No había sol en Zephariah. La luz no había tocado las imponentes torres de la ciudadela oculta desde hacía más que milenios, cuando la tierra temblaba con el poder de los dioses. Ahora, luego del alzamiento de los Menores, como esos antiguos seres gustaban de llamarles, la fortaleza que antes fuera orgullo de ejércitos de deidades, se pudría en las titánicas cavernas de la cámara del Ceno del Universo, en el corazón de la montaña con el mismo nombre.

Pero algo era diferente. Las silenciosas ruinas de la fortaleza eran altas de nuevo. Los restos de las edificaciones se habían restaurado. Los muros y las torres de imponente estatura y añoranza de años idos, mostraban los estandartes de las Legiones Perdidas, así como miles de banderas y cometas votivas, con juramentos de servicio eterno al señor de la fortaleza perdida. El amanecer del kishin, ochocientos años atrás, lo había hecho posible todo.

En las cavernosas moradas de Zephariah, el movimiento de cientos de demonios que se arremolinaban en coreografías caóticas y cantos blasfemos trinaba como el eco en cada salón de la reconstruida fortaleza. Las alabanzas al Señor de la Destrucción, el nuevo rey de la ciudadela, se cantaban por todo le extenso de la temible fortificación baja. Sin embargo, había quienes no celebraban. Cinco figuras encapuchadas se apartaban de las celebraciones de aquellos infames seres mientras ascendían cada vez más por los niveles de la torre mayor de la ciudadela, justo en el centro exacto de la misma.

En lo alto de la ciudadela, colindando con el techo de la titánica bóveda, se encontraba el Trono de la Destrucción, la nueva morada personal del señor. Demonios se apiñaban entre las sombras, y nauseabundos símbolos salidos de la mente de la criatura que los controlaba bailaban al compás de sus sueños sobre las paredes y las telas, incluso sobre los fuegos que alumbraban parcialmente las galerías de piedra con brillos malsanos. Nadie, ni siquiera el señor mismo, sabía si se movían por su propia voluntad, u obedecían a su terrible subconsciente. Tras series de sucesivas arcadas y columnatas superpuestas de manera caótica, algunos incluso de forma imposible, desde las cuales colgaban estandartes erigidos al Señor de la Destrucción, se hallaba una escalinata de seiscientos metros de largo. Largos escalones de un mármol ribeteado, desconocido por los ojos humanos, que eran limitados por oscuras paredes y un techo de inexacta altitud en toda su extensión sólo para subir doscientos pies sobre la sala principal.

Los cinco subieron los escalones no por uno, en cada uno inclinándose en reverencia al blasfemo y sagrado lugar que ningún hombre había visto jamás. Las sombras se removían inquietas a cada paso que daban. El pasillo que tenían delante no mostraba ninguna luz visible y parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Extraños hechizos merodeaban la escalinata para no dejar pasar a nadie a ver al señor de la fortaleza, algunos impuestos por él, otros que yacían ahí desde los tiempos anteriores a su descubrimiento, no inactivos, sino soñando.

Las figuras prosiguieron su marcha sin mayores alteraciones, aunque los encantamientos prevalecían sobre cualquier otro, no les harían daño a aquellos que portaran el favor del señor del castillo. Así, reverencia por escalón, y cantando un himno hiriente para los oídos mortales, los cinco llegaron hasta la cima de la torre. Las luces titilaban al sonido de las voces inhumanas de los demonios que se agrupaban en cada esquina de la poco iluminada morada. Todos entonando un cántico de palabras que se articulaban entre sí de manera horrenda al sonido de instrumentos jamás imaginados por mentes humanas.

Los cinco procedieron. A pesar de la notable oscuridad, el grupo pronto pudo cruzar la estancia; las abominables puertas, cubiertas por estandartes de las legiones en telas de indescriptibles colores, se encontraron frente a ellos. Aquella entrada, la única que tenía la siguiente y última cámara, era oscura y pesada, hecha de un material que otrora hubiera sido madera, petrificada por los años de incontables edades. Una puerta tan antigua y testigo de tantas cosas, como el resto de la ciudadela, de proporciones inimaginables que el solo avistarla provocaba un terror instintivo en sus observadores. Tras ella se alzaba su maestro.

La antesala que veía tan ancestral objeto era conformada por un círculo de gruesas columnas que marcaban cada pasillo en su convergencia en la completa oscuridad. La única iluminación residía en los portafuegos que había en lo alto de cada columna. Detrás de ellos, los ojos de criaturas de forma casi indescriptible a causa de la perfecta penumbra se asomaban brillosos. Apenas los cinco llegaron al circulo, un séquito de encapuchados, salidos de las sombras, se separaron del resto de demonios cantantes y se congregaron a su alrededor.

-Quién entra en mi morada…- un silbido rasposo salió de entre las puertas cerradas, débil, tan bajo que parecía que había esperado eones para liberarse.

De forma pausada pero fluida las puertas se abrieron. Todos los demonios enmudecieron al ver de forma espasmódica la oscuridad insondable del interior. Cuatro de los cinco se arrodillaron, dejando a la figura de en medio sosteniéndose confusa ante la abismal oscuridad de la entrada. Lamash no comprendía si debía o no imitar su acción. Nunca antes había estado en Zephariah, y su vida con Duriel no había sido lo suficientemente expedicionaria como para conocer el resto del mundo, ni siquiera el resto de su región.

De entre la oscuridad insondable emergieron como serpientes los poderes de la criatura que se encontraba dentro, iluminando la antecámara con una luz ambarina enfermiza. Las energías se enroscaron siguiendo la trayectoria de las columnas y tocaron al sequito. Los quince encapuchados explotaron desde dentro. De sus órganos, las almas rojas fueron absorbidas por los tentáculos de energía y conducidas hasta el invisible interior de la cámara del trono. Los cuatro restantes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron su propio cántico.

_Alsi ku nushi ilani nushiti_

_Iiti cunu alsi mushitum kallatum kuttumtum_

_Alsi baritum qablitum u namaritum_

_Ashshu kashshaptu u kashshipanni_

Sus voces se volvieron susurros sibilantes, más allá de la tonalidad humana. Lamash, aunque había oído hablar de aquella arcana magia, nunca se había atrevido a tratar de descifrar su significado, ni siquiera por Duriel ya que ellos hablaban en una lengua más antigua que las pirámides o el hombre mismo: la lengua de los Antiguos, los dioses olvidados que otrora rigieron el mundo con su implacable poder.

_Eli nitum ubbiraanni_

_Ili-ia u Ishtari-ia ushis-su-u-eli-ia_

_Eli ameri-ia amru usanaku_

_Imdikula salalu musha u urra_

Los tentáculos temblaron; su brillo se debilitó. Temblando retrocedieron hacia el interior de la cámara del trono. Los cinco siguieron cantando. A su alrededor los demonios se habían retirado, espantados por el canto tan antiguo que ninguno de ellos guardaba memoria de su verdadero origen, más allá de la comprensión de los vivos. Lamash quería imitar su acción de forma casi instintiva, sin embargo sus piernas se habían congelado del terror, atrapadas por la magia de las palabras que flotaban en el aire como agujas.

_Qu-u imata-allu-u pi-ia_

_Upu unti pi-ia iprusu_

_Me mashtiti-ia umattu-u_

_Eli li nubu-u xiduti si-ipdi_

_Izizanimma liani rabuti shima-a dababi_

_Dini dina alakti lima_

_Epu-ush salam kashshapi-ia u kashshapi-ipa_

_Sha epishia u mushtepisht-ia_

_Is mass-ssarati sha mushi lipshuru ruxisha limnuti_

_Pisha lu-u Lishanusha Lu-u Tabtu_

_Sha iqbu-u amat limutti-ia kima litta tuk_

_Sha ipushu kishpi kima Tabi lisxarmit_

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo, titilantes como si hubieran despertado de un coma. Las lenguas de energía se retractaron hasta su invocador, iluminando débilmente su figura humanoide sentada en el trono de piedra. Lamash sudaba de terror en su lugar. Su cuerpo tiritaba como si hubiera sido expuesto al frío de afuera y tenía la certeza de que sus acompañantes no se encontraban en mejor estado, ya que el cántico se había interrumpido por las gargantas de sus invocadores, incapaces de continuar.

_Qi-isrusha pu-uttu-ru ipshetusha xulluqu_

_Kal amatusha malla-a sseri_

_Ina qibit iqbu-u ilani mushitum_

Completó la voz de las profundidades con un tono tan natural que se daba por hecho que no era de una garganta humana. Lamash sintió cómo algo en su bolsillo se revolvía inquieto apenas se habían pronunciado las primeras palabras. Aunque guardaba dentro de sí la idea de no entregarla, la conciencia del objeto le pedía con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciera, anulando su control corporal.

-La sujeción de hechiceros malignos…- musitó contemplativo el ser del interior, otra vez en penumbra. Aunque el encerrado y quedo aire se hubiera llevado las palabras en la distancias, la voz se oía clara en toda la antesala- ¿Acaso han vuelto mis elegidos? Y de ser así ¿traerán la posesión tan preciada para mí? Desde la penumbra de la Corona no puedo verlos bien…-

-Mi señor…- habló el primero, dando un paso al frente, con una voz rasposa a causa del canto- Hemos vuelto tus elegidos, y traemos lo que tanto ha estado buscando-

-¿En serio?- pareció sobresaltarse ligeramente la voz. Lamash, aunque ignoto de lo que le causaba aquel hipnótico tono, sentía cómo se colocaba detrás de sus pensamientos, como si inundara la parte baja de su cabeza con pútridas aguas- Me complacen en gran medida sus esfuerzos, pero antes debemos hablar de algo más…-

-Mi señor…- contestaron todos los demás- Te traemos noticias de arriba -

-Precisamente…- completó la voz- Pónganme al día-

-Mi señor…- el primero se adelantó otro paso- Grande de grandes, poder de poderes; las Puertas han sido reveladas-

-Excelente… ¿Cuándo podremos reclamarlas?-

-Mi señor…- la figura dudó un momento antes de hablar- Parece ser que no están del todo desprotegidas. Desde su largo descanso, y hasta el despertar de sus hermanos el mundo ha cambiado. Hay más hombres dispuestos a pelear contra usted de los que había entonces. Aunque algunos no representen una clara amenaza, sí los hay poderosos. De no ser por su magnificente poder y el plan de su hermano, Mephisto, que lleva ochocientos años urdiéndose, no habríamos podido siquiera debelar esta información-

-Ya veo…- respondió pensativa la invisible voz.

-Lo siento, mi señor…- el hombre retrocedió un paso.

-Aún no hay nada que lamentar- desdijo la voz en un tono semihumano- esto estaba previsto desde que dormimos, en la Guerra del Pecado. La verdad es que no hubiera sido menos que de idiotas esperar que el mundo no avanzara en lo que duraban nuestros letargos, pero en mis sueños no me quedé inactivo- rió- Aún tengo muchos planes para poner en marcha… Entonces ¿eso es todo?-

-Mi señor…- se adelantó el segundo- Azotador del mundo sobre tu alto trono que nos legó la Gran Serpiente; nuestro emisario…- el segundo reveló un saco que traía oculto en su túnica. De él sacó la cabeza cortada de un demonio que alzó alto contra la oscuridad. Se hizo un momento de silencio, luego, dentro de la cámara estallaron las risas.

-¿Y a quién puedo atribuirle la invitación?- rió de nuevo. Sus carcajadas penetraron en las mentes de cada uno de los presentes, helándoles la sangre.

-Shibusen…- respondió el segundo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza al suelo. Los demás, incluso Lamash, lo miraron disimuladamente, poniendo todo su interés en lo que tenía que decir- Lo que ha dicho mi hermano es cierto. Hay muchos más de los que antes, que están dispuestos a luchar contra usted. Shibusen es uno de ellos, y quizás el más grande. Mi señor, ellos nos han costado muchos buenos guerreros, y también cuentan con buenos hombres de su parte… Incluso el Gran Kishin, Asura, ha caído contra ellos. Mi fe duda de que pase mucho tiempo antes de que nos descubran-

-Bartuc…- se habló desde el interior dulce, pero diabólicamente- No temas. Mi poder no puede ser puesto en duda, y nuestros planes son infalibles. Pronto, Shibusen o no Shibusen, nuestra supremacía estará asegurada. Sólo es cuestión de reclamar las Puertas… debemos actuar rápida y decisivamente. El enemigo cree que tiene el control, así que vamos a tomarlo por sorpresa... ¿Quién sigue?-

-Mi señor…- se adelantó el tercero. Sólo por su voz, aunque aún modificada por el hechizo, se sabía que era una chica- Destructor incorruptible, luz de las tinieblas; sus fuerzas han sido desplegadas como lo ordenó-

-¡Excelente!- llegó la exclamación en respuesta- ¿Alguna noticia del frente?-

-Mi señor, los monasterios de la superficie se resisten…- la mujer dio otro paso al frente- han repelido todos nuestros asaltos con habilidad. Los técnicos Shaolín son guerreros formidables a pesar de su corto número, no sólo en el uso de las artes marciales sino en el uso de la estrategia y la moral, además todos portan Death Scythes y pueden hacer uso de poderes aún más devastadores. Hasta el momento nos hemos asegurado de que ningún mensaje salga de la provincia, pero para derrotarlos me temo que necesitemos el uso de toda la legión. Además, está la situación de Shibusen, como mencionaron antes. Cazan a nuestra especie con diligencia, pero parece ser que nada saben de nosotros. Ellos no preguntan antes de matar, sin embargo me temo que tengamos que desplegarnos antes de tiempo para alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Las puertas están muy bien vigiladas, no solo por Shibusen, sino por organizaciones hermanas, aunque menores, pero no por eso una amenaza inferior. Para lograr nuestros objetivos me temo que tengamos que involucrarnos en una batalla abierta-

-¡De ninguna manera!- la voz emergió desde la oscuridad con un toque de impaciencia- Si desatamos poder tal, nos daríamos a conocer, y nuestra presencia aún no puede ser conocida. No antes de tiempo… Sin embargo, eso no significa que no podamos hacer nada… Discutiré los detalles más tarde. Mientras tanto asegúrate de que no salgan mensajes al exterior, todo depende de ellos-

-Mi señor…- se adelantó el cuarto- Rey de reyes, alma imperecedera; le traigo este día malas noticias: sus hermanos, Diablo y Mephisto han muerto. Han sido capturados otra vez en sus piedras y les hemos perdido el rastro-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el Señor de la Destrucción- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No estaban ocultos?-

-No lo sabemos- retrocedió- los asesinos de sus hermanos forzaron su entrada en la Torre Guardiana, en Kurast. Un grupo subversivo conocido como los Lobos de Hierro atacaron la ciudadela de Mephisto cuando eran vulnerables y asesinaron al altísimo en la Cámara del Odio. Para cuando llegamos, todos los guardias, junto con los Zakarum, el concejo de su hermano, estaban muertos y los hechizos de protección rotos, nuestra presencia se hubiera revelado al mundo de no ser por que el Señor del Odio pudo destruir toda la información relacionada con nosotros antes de que pudiera ser recuperada. La caída de su otro hermano, Diablo, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo-

-Esto es malo…- musitó pensativo el ser en su trono- La caída de mis hermanos supone que hay algo que estamos pasando por alto. Mephisto no podría ser derrotado por simples mortales, lo sé. Y si Mephisto está por encima de ellos es risible creer que Diablo puede ser vencido por un hombre… Pero aún así la pérdida de sus piedras, sus almas mismas, es un hecho gravísimo. Significa que hay algo allá afuera que nos conoce…- hubo un segundo de silencio- ¡Lister, tienes que encontrarlo y eliminarlo! ¡Ese simple cabo suelto podría echar abajo todos mis planes!-

-Sí, mi señor- respondió sumisamente la figura retrocediendo a su lugar.

-No necesito recalcar la importancia de que permanezcamos en secreto. Nuestra supervivencia y la de nuestra especie depende de ello por ahora. Un simple desliz y nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido para nada- reflexionó la voz. Todos se quedaron envueltos en un silencio de muerte- ¿Y Ventar?- preguntó por fin la voz.

-Mi señor, Ventar está en Suramérica- volvió a adelantarse el primero- Está investigando sucesos recientes que involucraron un conflicto con Shibusen. Traté de instarla a venir, pero se negó al no ver terminada su investigación-

-Entiendo…- volvió a reflexionar la voz- No tengo problema con que se presente o no. Sólo espero que, por su bien, valga la pena destinar tantos recursos indispensables para una investigación así. Por lo demás, ya me he puesto al día en las cosas que necesitaba: Lister, Achmel, Bartuc, pueden retirarse-

Los tres miraron un momento a los que no habían sido mencionados y, con una reverencia hacia sus compañeros y a la oscuridad, obedecieron el comando de su maestro. Lamash y su aún anónimo compañero, que era el primero que había hablado, quedaron solos en la fría luz mortecina de los portafuegos, que si débilmente se acercaba a ellos, aún menos a la puerta. Lamash se quedó inmóvil frente a la entrada, detrás de su compañero. Ninguno de ellos hizo un solo movimiento mientras un silencio de muerte se extendía por la estancia. Quizás el maestro estaba esperando a que sus compañeros en verdad se retiraran no sólo de la antesala, sino del cuarto del trono, en cuyo caso sólo serían unos minutos antes de tener la libertad de hablar, de cualquier modo, el silencio le pareció a Lamash algo incómodo, incluso para él, que tanto estaba acostumbrado a él.

-Bueno…- interrumpió la voz en la oscuridad el largo silencio- ¿A quién me has traído hoy ante mi presencia, Colenzo?-

-Lo encontré en lo que quedó del puesto Egipcio…- dudó el aludido por un momento- se llama…-

-Lamash, señor- musitó el chico con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerse oír- Vengo del puesto Egipcio de Investigación de la Garra Viperina, a cargo del alto kishin Duriel-

-Ya veo…- reflexionó la oscuridad- Es muy poco común encontrar gente del puesto egipcio casi nunca. De hecho, de no ser por la reciente actividad yo diría que es poco probable que existieran ¿Cómo está todo por allá?-

-Pues… la verdad…- balbuceó Lamash incómodo- no es…-

-Fue destruido, y Duriel fue exterminado- completó su compañero- Parece ser que la Garra Viperina se hizo de mucha "fama" antes de su caída. Como resultado las tribus locales, junto con la División de Exploración Extranjera de Shibusen, se unieron en un solo bloque y arrasaron con el templo, y todo lo que tenía dentro-

-Entiendo… tengo entendido que acabaron con todos ¿Entonces cómo sobrevivió, Lamash?- preguntó la voz.

-Creo que Duriel ya lo veía venir…- suspiró Lamash- Después de concluir nuestra operación principal me condujo a un pasaje secreto. Aunque no me dijo nada más, supuse que se trataba de una ruta de salida. Me arrojó por ahí antes de que nos alcanzara la gente de Shibusen, y la piedra conmigo…-

-¡La piedra!- se sobresaltó la voz- ¡Ahí es a donde quería llegar! La influencia de la piedra hubiera enloquecido a cualquier mortal. No todos pueden soportar estar en contacto con la mente de un Antiguo. Entonces ¿cómo pudiste transportar la piedra sin corromperte? Y mejor aún, con la piedra a cuestas ¿cómo sobreviviste lo suficiente en el desierto como para encontrarnos?-

-Supongo que fue suerte…- se ensombreció el muchacho- No es que no supiera a donde dirigirme. Duriel me había enseñado rutas por las cuales contactábamos con sus patrullas. Lo único que hice fue seguir una de ellas y eventualmente los bandidos de D'jazmed me encontraron. A partir de ahí todo fue cuestión de ponerme a cargo de la banda y contactar con las fuerzas formales- se encogió de hombros.

-Una épica travesía para un mortal…- inquirió la voz- ¡Te felicito, muchacho! Lograste encontrar la Corona de la Serpiente por tu cuenta, y que estés parado aquí, en el Trono de la Destrucción, mirando de frente al Señor de la Destrucción es sólo un extra de todo lo que pudiste lograr con esa piedra a cuestas- en la oscuridad se sintió lentamente cómo se extendía una mano- Un tesoro digno de un dios…-

Las palabras fueron, aunque vagas, más una orden que un comentario. Lamash sintió como súbitamente algo se removía inquieto en su bolsillo. Lamash ya lo sabía. Lo venía sabiendo desde que había entrado en contacto con aquel objeto arcano; el momento de concluir su misión había llegado. Con manos firmes aunque expectantes, rebuscó entre la ropa que ocultaba la valiosísima joya, que se hacía destacar ahora por un intenso brillo amarillento. Finalmente, sostuvo la alargada piedra frente a sí con cierta reticencia. Aquella que hubiera eclipsado su mente por cerca de un año con pesadillas, visiones aterradoras de tiempos tan remotos que su simple cálculo le provocaba vértigo, ahora tenía que dejarla ir, aunque no sin antes sentir cierto alivio por terminar una bizarra etapa de su vida.

-Si…- la voz se hizo un sonido más chasqueante, parecido al silbido de un viento surgido de un sepulcro. La piedra se desprendió de la mano de Lamash, brillando más intensa y jubilosa que antes. El pequeño objeto flotó iluminando la oscuridad de toda la habitación hasta posarse en una mano esquelética y reseca, cuyos dedos estrecharon de forma casi espasmódica- Dime muchacho, ¿Sabes lo que es esto?- la figura sentada al final del alargado cuarto estaba completamente cubierta de sábanas blancas con bordes azulados. Una inexpresiva máscara de hierro cubría su cara- Esto es mucho más para mí que para cualquier otro…-

-Comprendo…- se reverenció Lamash- Pero aunque no quisiera perturbar su júbilo, me temo que no es la única cosa que he traído conmigo…-

-Explícate…- urgió el ente mientras engarzaba la brillante piedra a un collar dorado en su pecho.

-Verá, es cierto que la Garra Viperina fue eliminada, pero no todos murieron en la batalla…- Lamash intentó dar un paso al frente, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció- Antes de la batalla ya habíamos perdido a muchos miembros valiosos de la Garra: puedo contar sin temor a equivocarme que el guardián de la puerta Radament y el alto kishin Horazon fueron exterminados antes del inminente asalto. Sin sus poderes nuestra superioridad numérica influyó poco en el resultado y fácilmente fuimos doblegados. Además ya habíamos perdido contacto con nuestros aliados en el norte y todos los valiosos suministros que nos suplieran antes, así que la victoria completa sobre nuestra organización no sólo era de esperarse, sino que Duriel ya se había resignado a cualquier otro resultado-

-Significa que el salto fue planeado…- musitó Colenzo pensativo- Dime, chico ¿Duriel te hizo saber de esto?-

-No- respondió Lamash algo cortante- Nunca me habló de su investigación o sus fines, ni siquiera de usted, señor, y el hecho de que me hubiera podido hacer parte de sus experimentos fue por falta de un sujeto mejor… creo que así fue-

-Interesante… el que sea que estuviera detrás de la desaparición de la Garra Viperina, debía conocer la estructura interna de la organización. Es algo más allá de la simple fuerza humana. El hecho de acabar con el puesto de Egipto me habla de algo metódico, sistemático, y sobre todo, despiadado. No me extrañaría que estuviéramos hablando del mismo que encontró a mis hermanos…- se hizo la pausa de segundos. El ser se acomodó pensativo en su silla, evidente revolviendo las ideas en su cabeza- No nos concierne hablar de eso por ahora…- irrumpió por fin en apresurado acento- es una temporada de celebración. Deberíamos tener felicidad, pues el plan de mis hermanos por fin puede ponerse en marcha ¡No desperdiciemos tiempo en detalles que puedan mancillar nuestra moral! El tiempo ahora más que nunca es un recurso del cual no podemos disponer, pero mientras tanto siéntanse libres de llenarse de regocijo; la Hora de la Destrucción ha comenzado, y pronto llegará a su cenit…-

-Entiendo, señor…- se arrodilló Colenzo- Velaré por que la Hora de la Destrucción llegue y sea una realidad, pero mientras tanto…- cabeceó hacia Lamash- hay una cuestión más que decidir…-

-Déjame pensar…- reflexionó por un momento el aludido- Cualquier hijo de Duriel es amigo nuestro. Lamash, Puedes elegir marchar si mantienes tu celada dedicación a la causa como hasta ahora lo has hecho…-

-Mi señor…- se reverenció Lamash- Me honra haber estado en su presencia, pero no puedo aceptar sus términos. Es muy generosa su oferta de dejarme ir, pero…-

-¿Pero?- se extrañó el Antiguo

-La verdad…- Lamash trató de no sonar confundido- es que si tuviera a donde ir… lo hubiera hecho tiempo atrás. Mi padre—MAESTRO nunca me habló de usted, pero me dio a entender su causa bastante bien, incluso el porqué experimentó conmigo… creo que me lo merezco, si soy como aquellos que quieren destruir a su raza. Hizo cosas conmigo que ni siquiera recuerdo, pero dudo que ahora sea semejante a ellos que viven en la superficie. Ahora no tengo un lugar en el mundo humano y no quiero suplicarle nada, pero me sería de gran agrado poder quedarme como uno de los suyos-

-Comprendo…- musitó el Señor antes de un silencio total.

De forma nítida, hasta Colenzo se había sorprendido de semejante oferta. Las fuerzas del Señor de la Destrucción nunca antes habían tenido un ofrecimiento voluntario. Todos llegaban corriendo desde los rincones más alejados del mundo, ya sea que los persiguiera Shibusen, o alguna organización hermana, aquellos que no tenían el poder suficiente como para enfrentarlo y sobrevivían lo suficiente encontraban refugio de su desesperación en las filas de las legiones. Que alguien, con la oportunidad de irse, pudiera ofrecerse a servir en los ejércitos de la destrucción, en uso de su libre albedrío, era más que interesante: era único.

-Te daré el uso de tu poder…- pronunció por fin el Señor de la Destrucción- Te veo y lo único que percibo es devoción; te mido y sólo el peso de tu lealtad hace que caigas y te eleves a nuestro nivel; si te pruebo, ¿me serás fiel hasta el final?-

-Hasta que mi cuerpo se quiebre y mi alma se rompa…- respondió Lamash con el mismo orgullo- lo acogeré como a mi padre antes que a mí, y abrazaré a mis compañeros como mis hermanos, así hasta que me libere o me llegue la muerte-

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó el Antiguo, llenando toda la sala con una potente voz, amplificada miles de veces por medios desconocidos- Me complace saber que aún halla al menos uno de esos arrogantes insectos que comprenda su posición. Ahora mi niño, mi voz entre mortales, mi recipiente de la Destrucción, prepara mi llegada a la tierra como lo hacen tus hermanos, y como lo hizo tu maestro antes de ti-

Como acompañando sus palabras, una escolta de seres envueltos por completo en sudarios blanquecinos apareció en la escena. La formación circular se deshizo mientras entraba en contacto con la antesala, todos tapándose la cara frente a la simple visión del dios que había a treinta metros de las puertas abiertas. Lamash no necesitó explicación. Antes de que lo llamaran ya estaba entre las filas de los emisarios.

-Llévenselo a Azra- ordenó el Señor de la Destrucción. Los seres se reverenciaron y disponiendo a Lamash al centro de su formación se retiraron- …Y díganle que yo lo envío-

De forma más apresurada salieron los encapuchados de la escena, dejando solos a Colenzo y a su señor. Ambos permanecieron callados por un rato. A pesar de tener la seguridad de que no volverían, ambos esperaron unos minutos antes de volver a hablar. En la penumbra, las luces parecían crepitar, y todo el cuarto reaccionaba a los espasmos respiratorios de su señor, que aguardaba con módica paciencia. Colenzo por su parte se contentaba con respirar del denso y oscuro aire, contaminado con la magia arcana de su señor.

-Sabia decisión, mi señor- comentó por fin Colenzo rompiendo el silencio- Si ese muchacho logra sobrevivir a Azra es que está definitivamente destinado a la grandeza-

-De hecho, de él quería hablarte…- habló el Señor con reticencia- Duriel… nunca habló de su investigación con nadie, ni siquiera existen documentos que la verifiquen. No sé lo que estaba estudiando, pero si decidió ser exterminado no fue sólo por que quería darle tiempo a la piedra de escapar… quería proteger al chico. Entonces, si significaba tanto para él ¿sería que completó su investigación? Y si lo logró ¿podría tener efectos adversos en nuestro plan? Independientemente de la respuesta, ese no es nuestro problema ahora. Además está la cuestión de la espina que tenemos en el costado… Colenzo, sé que no lo dije con los demás, pero ahora te doy el poder de acabar con nuestra anónima amenaza con todos los medios que necesites. No te expliques con nadie, la Hora de la Destrucción debe llegar, no importa el costo. Sólo pide y se te dará… ahora todo el poder del Señor de la Destrucción está a tus espaldas-

-Mi señor…- balbuceó Colenzo- es un gran honor… ¡no sabría como agradecerle!-

-Acaba con nuestro mal, Colenzo- aseveró el Antiguo mientras emanaba su impío poder- Corrige nuestra falla antes de que nos hunda ¡Debes hacerlo, Aniquilador!-

**Dos**

El camino de regreso fue precedido por aquellos desconocidos seres, cada vez más adentro de la torre central donde se alojara el Trono de la Destrucción. Lamash debió pasar por tantas salas y corredores, cada uno hecho de una forma única e irrepetible, que había perdido la cuenta. No podía decir que estaba perdido por que en verdad uno no podía perderse ahí, siempre recordaría el camino de regreso, aunque nunca de ida. En las paredes se apiñaban grabados y murales tallados tan finamente que aún mantenían su forma original que conservaran miles, o quizá más, de años atrás.

La escolta giraba, torcía y rodeaba por la estructura tantas veces, que parecía casi imposible que se alojara tanto espacio en el edifico, aún con su titánico tamaño. Cada corredor daba a una sala distinta, y cada sala tenía a su vez decenas de corredores que la conectaban con otras. Era cierto que se trataba de un edificio construido por dioses. Los humanos nunca podrían juntar tanta magnificencia y temor, y provocar las sensaciones respectivas en aquellos que se encontraran frente a su intimidante gloria.

Las horas pasaron mezcladas con momentos tan efímeros que parecía que incluso el mismo tiempo estaba igual de retorcido que la mente que diseñó el edifico. La escolta no medió palabra mientras acompañaban a Lamash, únicamente canturreaban en un idioma extraño mientras avanzaban; parecía que cantaran la historia del lugar, pero con ciertas alusiones al Señor de la Destrucción. Ninguno de ellos paró o desvió siquiera la vista hasta que estuvieron en el destino.

* * *

><p>Dejando atrás un corredor circular se abría una gran sala de columnas a media luz, tan inmensa que el final era imposible de ver. La escuadra se aventuró hacia la intangible oscuridad por lo que debió parecerles una eternidad, avanzando contra una oscuridad cortada sólo por las débiles llamas de los portafuegos. Pronto grandes puertas negras se alzaron contra los viajeros, igualmente antiguas que las que ocultaran al Antiguo, incontables pisos más arriba. La escolta se detuvo frente a las puertas, desprendiéndose de ella solo el líder. La criatura envuelta en telas blancas se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpear el antiquísimo material con sus puños, haciendo resonar toda la sepulcral estancia con los toques.<p>

-¡ALTO!- los urgió una voz en la oscuridad- La Diosa sin Nombre no quiere ser molestada, y además estoy seguro de que no querrán molestarla-

El dueño de la voz se hizo presente en un segundo. Materializándose en le aire, el hombre de se interpuso entre el líder de la escolta y la puerta, poniendo su cuerpo de por medio para evitar que siguiera golpeando. Aunque oculto por las sombras, su traje era inmediatamente identificable como militar. El hombre llevaba una insignia cosida al pecho con tres franjas rojas, blancas y negras que en un punto se mezclaban en un remolino uniforme. Su musculatura bien desarrollada contrastaba con su cara, afilada y salvaje como una fiera, inundada desde arriba por su oscura cabellera y surcada solo por una línea de tatuajes tribales.

-¿Cómo te atreves a estorbar las ordenes de mi señor?- la voz sebera del líder se agudizó hasta denotar que no se trataba de un hombre precisamente- ¡Fuera de mi camino, Kale!- alzando su mano de forma pausada, una naginata* con cuchilla en forma de luna cornuda se materializó en la oculta mano del ser- …O te apartaré yo misma-

-Gwydion…- sacudió la cabeza el aludido mientras sonreía- Dime, sinceramente ¿En verdad vale la pena?- dio un paso al frente. Gwydion le colocó la navaja de su lanza en la garganta al hombre- Digo, todos podemos especular, pero al final sabemos cuál va a ser el resultado…- la cuchilla se apretó contra la garganta- …además, tienes que pasar sobre mí primero-

-Eso es fácil, humano- rió Gwydion- Podemos especular, pero al final sabemos cuál va a ser el resultado…- desprendió su lanza del hombre, apuntándola ahora contra su pecho- ¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué humanos y Kishin somos diferentes?-

-Ustedes y sus Kishin…- le respondió Kale, igual riendo- Puede que se crean la gran cosa, pero no prueben sus zapatos antes del baile…- dio otro paso al frente, picándose con la punta metálica- Si buscas pelea, bien, pero nunca olvides con quien te metes…- borró la sonrisa de su rostro- Azra no te tendrá más paciencia que yo… creo que ni siquiera te dejaría hablar antes de acabar contigo- se acercó lo suficiente como para encararla- ¡Además, aún no haz acabado conmigo!-

Gwydion se destapó la cara, dejando al descubierto facciones tan finas que parecían de una muñeca; una muñeca con enojo pintado en el rostro. La mano de la mujer tomó la camisa de Kale de forma agresiva y lo atrajo hacia ella. La sonrisa fiera regresó a Kale mientras invadía el espacio vital de su contraria. Los ojos de Gwydion estaban encendidos de rojo sangre mientras miraban de forma asesina a su adversario.

-¡Kale!- la voz de una tercera vino desde uno de los lejanos flancos de la puerta. Al lejano final de la pared, en un acceso que daba a otro reducido túnel, se encontraba una mujer de piel morena. Igual que Kale, vestía un uniforme negro, pero su cabello estaba bien recogido y acomodado en una boina igual negra- ¡Deja de jugar, pinche ocioso, tenemos una misión!-

-Bien…- se zafó Kale mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a Gwydion. La mujer le devolvió el gesto con esos ojos rojos brillantes, pero igual el hombre no se inmutó- Lo arreglaremos después… ¡pero no digas que no te lo advertí!- se desprendió del agarre de la chica y desapareció en la penumbra.

-Humanos…- masculló con desprecio Gwydion mientras con la punta de su lanza empujaba levemente la puerta.

* * *

><p>Las puertas se partieron frente al empuje de las energías liberadas por el arma de Gwydion. La chica se detuvo apenas y exaltada mientras le hacía una seña al resto de su escuadra para que avanzara. Los otros seres blancos y Lamash cruzaron las puertas a la carrera. Aunque Lamash no podía ver, sabía que todos ahora iban armados de espadas curvas. La escolta cruzó el marco de la puerta con rapidez… y al instante paró.<p>

La sala que se extendía detrás no era como la anterior. Con la misma altura y el mismo ancho, pero perfectamente cuadrada, la cruz que eran los extensos caminos era delimitada por cuerpos de agua en la que se estancaban lirios que portaban bellas flores. Al centro se levantaba, rodeado de exóticos y llamativos jardines, un pedestal en el cual había una llovizna ininterrumpida de pétalos rosa y carmesí, matizada por una luz de un blanco tan perfecto que le daba al lugar una belleza hasta surreal. En el aire flotaba una canción que llegaba dulcemente a los oídos murmurando como miel.

_Una extraordinaria belleza en el norte_

_Es el ser más hermoso del mundo_

_Con una mirada suya la ciudad la reverencia_

_Con una segunda mirada los imperios caen en ruinas_

_Por que no hay imperio ni ciudad_

_Que podamos amar más que a la belleza_

Era tanta hermosura… que lastimaba, dañaba, ¡enloquecía! Las mentes normales no podían mantenerse sanas frete a semejante gloria. El dolor de cabeza pronto se hizo presente en la escuadra. Lamash era el único que no lo sentía al estar privado de la vista, pero apenas por el olor de cientos de perfumes suaves y tiernos ya se sentía mareado. Los seguidores de Gwydion tiraron sus armas para cubrir sus rostros de tan dolorosa visión, tapar sus oídos de los enloquecedores cánticos, dejar de oler aquel monstruoso perfume del aire.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Gwydion girándose a su séquito, que sucumbiendo de placer trataba de tambalearse hasta la salida- ¡No huyan, hijos de puta! ¡Peleen!-

-¿Quién pelea?- un susurro cruzó la estancia como una daga, perfectamente audible para todos sus habitantes. Los murmullos callaron, dejando en el aire el paralizante perfume modificado de suspenso y miedo mientras endurecían la atmósfera con escalofríos de expectación.

En aquel silencio amplificado hasta los corazones podían oírse latir dentro de los ocupantes. Los martilleos que se apoyaban en las olas de respiración que exhalaban sus doce ocupantes visibles. Lamash notó cómo todos respiraban ahora con impaciencia. Incluso él mismo se encontró anonadado por la presencia invisible de la treceava ocupante de lugar. En las sombras de su visión sentía algo que se incrustaba a su alma, pegándole un puntiagudo filo a su centro. Un acecho que no podía decir a ciencia cierta, pero que le ponía los pelos de punta en aquel aire suspendido. Pronto ni siquiera sabía si en verdad podía respirar.

Entonces el chasquido de los dedos rompió la tela negra del aire. El destello que cruzó la cámara fue tan rápido y brillante que obligó a todos, incluso a Lamash, a taparse los ojos para evitar que físicamente se quemaran. Antes de que pudiera incluso gritar de dolor, uno de los cómplices de Gwydion había caído al suelo, perfectamente partido a la mitad. El ser se retorció en quejidos histéricos apenas notó que había sido atacado, su parte faltante, consciente de lo mismo, se desplomó un segundo después, aquejada de los últimos espasmos de la vida.

-Pero qué insignificantes…- otro chasquido habló para liberar al brillo. Otro sicario cayó dividido en dos de forma vertical- Parecen insectos…- otro chasquido, otro sicario que quedó agitando sus brazos sin cabeza antes de precipitarse a tierra.

-¡Sólo te escondes por que sabes que hoy acabaré contigo, puta!- rugió Gwydion precipitándose al centro de la estancia. Los sicarios que restaban imitaron su acción hondeando espadas, Lamash simplemente viendo con mirada ciega.

Más chasquidos, más gente muerta cayó al suelo. El primero fue reducido a su torso por tres chasquidos antes de moverse. Otro más perdió los brazos de los codos para arriba mientras corría, ni un segundo después cayó al piso descabezado. Dos más fueron ensartados por el mismo ataque y quedaron empalados uno sobre otro por una estaca de cristal. El siguiente lo último que hizo en su vida fue entrar al círculo de jardines, cuando un corte diagonal se deshizo de un cuarto de su cuerpo. A la mitad de los jardines el sicario que estaba inmediatamente detrás de Gwydion quedó abatido por dos de las mismas lanzas de cristal, que se incrustaron de forma cruzada en su cabeza y suspendieron su cuerpo de pie.

Por fin Gwydion llegó al centro de la habitación. En escaleras concéntricas velos de seda multicolor eran sostenidos por una preciosa columnata marmórea, perfectamente circular, que se erguía atosigada de enredaderas floreadas de rozas, que soltaban sus pétalos desde las alturas. El último sicario se adelantó a su líder, intentando entrar al círculo de un salto… Al contacto con la sedas el humanoide se desintegró en un resplandor rosado, dejando sólo tras de sí su curva espada disuelta y ennegrecida.

Gwydion entró al círculo rasgando las telas con su lanza mientras avanzaba. En la cima se apilaban los cojines y almohadas de colores livianos sobre el cómodo centro de la escalinata. _Chasquido._ La luz golpeó a la Gwydion de frente. La chica salió despedida hacia atrás antes siquiera de reaccionar. _Chasquido._ Más resplandores, de todas partes, golpearon a Gwydion con tremenda velocidad, evitando siquiera que cayera al suelo. En un segundo ya había recibido más de treinta golpes de todas direcciones. _Chasquido._ Otro resplandor golpeó a la chica desde abajo. Gwydion se elevó en el aire por lo menos una docena de metros, más allá de las columnatas, el tiempo suficiente como para ver el centro vacío de la estancia. _Chasquido._ Más resplandores alcanzaron a Gwydion en pleno ascenso, atacándola desde todo ángulo y propulsándola como proyectil a tierra. _Chasquido._ Un resplandor más atrapó a Gwydion en caída y la incrustó literalmente en el pulido piso. _Chasquido._ El pie desnudo de Azra Ahrimán se posó sobre la deshecha espalda de Gwydion mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Gwydion…- la voz de Azra era dulce como la miel, pero más fría que el hielo- … eres despreciable-

La Diosa sin Nombre presionó su pie contra el cuerpo de Gwydion hasta haberla hundido en su propio cráter. Cuando el suelo comenzó a doblarse bajo su fuerza fue que se oyeron los primeros gritos de la otra chica, pero no logró reacción alguna en Arza. Por muy suplicantes que los alaridos pudieran ser, Azra no dejó de presionar. La Diosa sin Nombre hacía mucho que no conocía la piedad.

Los cantos no estaban mal. La Diosa sin Nombre tenía una belleza despampanante, única, perfecta. Sus facciones hacían recordar al filo de una navaja, pero con la clase mística de una serpiente, y los ojos finos de una pantera. Toda su tersa piel parecía incitar al aire mismo a alabarla, a morir de sólo tocarla. Había algo en ella que la hacía un todo perfecto, con todas sus piezas en perfecta armonía. Su cuerpo desnudo era el pecado encarnado. Cualquier hombre, cualquier humano perdería la razón sólo por verla más de lo debido. Se hubieran escrito miles de elegías y las más hermosas composiciones para apenas tratar de desdibujar su silueta… Lamash tenía suerte de estar ciego.

-No tienes lugar aquí…- volvió a hablar Azra dándole la vuelta a Gwydion con su pie- Lárgate-

-¡Tú, y tu inservible progenie no son más que desgracias para la raza de los Kishin!- balbuceó Gwydion mientras se arrastraba fuera del alcance de Azra- ¡Deberían morirse todos!- alzó la punta de su naginata contra su enemigo y se dispuso a disparar.

-Tú eres solo un insecto, Kishin ordinario- el gran rayo de energía verdosa bañó a Azra de luz, calcinando todo alrededor, pero no hizo más que eso- Los insectos deben aprender su lugar- la mano de Azra se cerró sobre el cabello trigueño de Gwydion. La chica intentó librarse, pero antes de que se moviera, Azra ya la había propulsado hacia la puerta- ¡Vete ya!- habló la Diosa con tono solemne mientras Gwydion terminaba de destruir los últimos vestigios de la puerta- …vuelve sin mi permiso y entonces no serás tan afortunada-

Con pesadez Gwydion se puso de pie, echando una mirada agria a su contraparte. Estuvo a punto de alzar su lanza para despedir otra onda de energía pero ni moverla pudo. Azra ya estaba sobre ella. Con velocidad tal para convertirla en borrón, la mano de Azra apartó la punta de la lanza y sujetó el cuello de la muchacha. Gwydion de nuevo intentó librarse, pero sólo logró que la mano de su captora se apretara, sacándole un gemido de dolor. De nuevo, Azra, ignorando su sufrimiento, la lanzó fuera del cuarto. Esta vez cuando Gwydion se repuso no se dedicó a pelear. A paso veloz abandonó la enorme sala, dejando tras de sí sólo el eco de sus pies contra el piso.

-Tú- Azra señaló con la voz a Lamash, que no había hecho un sólo movimiento en toda la pelea, o más bien masacre- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lamash- respondió indiferente el chico- Me envía el Señor de la Destrucción para…-

-Sí, sí. Quiere que te acepte…- Azra emprendió marcha al centro de su habitación. Contrario a la velocidad de su pelea incluso su mover incluso era provocativo- Dime, chico, ¿por qué te aceptaría? Sé que quizás comprendas la causa, pero yo no busco guerreros fanáticos para ingresar a mis filas. Para eso deberías pedirle a Gwydion que te acepte. Además ya cuento con aliados competentes ¿Para qué te necesito entonces?-

-Hice un juramento…- Lamash de nuevo intentó dar un paso al frente; esta vez lo descartó por ser potencialmente peligroso- …hasta la muerte o la liberación, lo que mi señor decida; creo que hasta entonces usted y yo somos iguales-

Apenas escuchó, Azra hizo pausa. Se dio la vuelta y en un cuarto de segundo recorrió la media habitación que la separaba de Lamash. Con silencio absoluto se detuvo a examinarlo con su despectiva mirada. Un chico que rondaba sus veintes embolsado un chaleco y pantalones negros, y guantes de cuero oscuro con los dedos abiertos; de buena constitución, púas doradas de cabello en la cabeza, expresión seria y ojos cubiertos por una venda negra que tenía impreso un gran ojo; aparte de la ironía, un símbolo místico muy representativo.

-Muy interesante…- musitó Azra luego de un minuto- Está bien- tocó su hombro levemente- ahora sal, y vigila que nadie entre hasta que te diga lo contrario- se desvaneció antes de que Lamash pudiera responder. A su alrededor, la atmósfera empezaba a regresar a aquella melodía de belleza enloquecedora. Lamash no quería volver a vivirlo. Comenzó a guiarse hasta la salida- Y algo más…- habló Azra antes de que Lamash abandonara el cuarto- No dejes que nadie entre-

* * *

><p>Glosario – Naginata: arma larga usada por los samuráis del Japón feudal compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta larga.<p> 


	9. Segunda Parte I

**Segunda Parte: Composición Agridulce**

**¿Seraph se va?**

**Uno**

"_¡Toda alabanza y sacrificio a Diablo, Señor del Terror y Destructor de Almas!"_

La noche parecía volverse más oscura antes de llegar al día. Un viento desconocido había bajado desde la inmensidad y se arremolinaba aullando en los tejados. Las ventanas de la habitación de Risa se sacudían con violenta reticencia mientras el aire empujaba desesperadamente para entrar en el edificio. A pesar de todo el habitáculo de la bruja parecía confortable. Una estrecha cocina daba a una sala rectangular donde se apiñaban las facturas y los platos sucios, tres habitaciones partían de la estancia, una de Risa, otra de Arisa, su compañera, y la última para invitados, donde ahora residía Seraph.

La veladora alumbraba el fragmento que Risa había traducido del texto, acercando su pequeña llama al papel como si quisiera deshacerse de él. Seraph no podía más que agradecer infinitamente la ayuda; ese fragmento hubiera sido otro año de trabajo para él. Al menos por ahora podía contar con Risa, pero tenía la certeza de que pronto tendría que seguir por su cuenta. Siempre seguía por su cuenta, incluso cuando sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Si se hubiera quedado en el puerto de Kurast estaría bien; si se hubiera quedado en Italia estaría mejor; incluso Egipto sería aún mejor, pero no podía. Aunque se tenía que reconocer lo lejos que había llegado, un hombre normal hubiera sucumbido mucho más rápido, su empresa era demasiado grande para un hombre, por muy poderoso que fuera, un simple mortal.

Y Risa… ¿Qué podía decir de ella? Años atrás, tantos ya, hubiera aceptado retirarse de la Orden sólo para vivir con ella. Después de todo no era una idea tan alocada, y de hecho guardaba una esperanza de verla realizada hasta hacía un tiempo, cuando todo empezó. El hecho de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo, aunque fueran sólo horas, le daba tanta melancolía que prefería no pensar en ello… Siguió leyendo.

"_Cuando desperté a mi amo de su sueño, intentó apoderarse de una forma mortal. Diablo intentó quedarse con el cuerpo de mi compañero, Leoric, pero mi amo estaba ya debilitado por su aprisionamiento. Mi señor necesitaba un vínculo más joven e inocente a este mundo, así que después de mucho buscar encontré al chico perfecto para la tarea…"_

Más paréntesis sobre otras posibles traducciones. Las habilidades de Risa eran por mucho aplaudibles, pero ni ella podía leer completamente el texto de forma cabal. Aquella escritura estaba hecha para expresar otro idioma, para el cual las palabras comunes no bastaban para vislumbrar ni un poco de su complexión. Ciertamente, ¿cómo es que Asura pudo llegar a escribir algo así? Como Risa había dicho, su contenido era terrible.

"_Mientras que Leoric quedó enloquecido por los fallidos intentos de Diablo por poseer su cuerpo, tuve que secuestrar a su hijo, Albrecht y traerlo ante mi amo. Ahora esperaré el llamado de mi maestro y rezaré por mi salvación cuando Diablo se alce como el señor de este mundo"_

Nada más que destacar. La traición de Asura a sus hermanos era de esperarse. Lo que dejaba perplejo a Seraph era el por qué, ¿por qué alabar a deidades que antes combatiera? Aunque sabía que ni preguntándole a Asura podría obtener la respuesta, no estaba de más especular un poco inútilmente sobre las motivaciones del Kishin; en cierto modo ver la vida como debería ser a través de sus ojos lo hacía relajarse… Pero no había tiempo para eso.

De forma reticente se guardó el papel mientras se ponía la gabardina en la oscuridad. Aún si había respuestas en Death City, no podía arriesgar más a Risa. No podía seguir arriesgando gente tan querida, aún si era indispensable. El ataque del café podría repetirse, y esta vez no tendrían tanto éxito escapando. Lamentablemente también tenía que reconocer que se trataba de un problema del que ahora ella también formaba parte, así que lavarse las manos tampoco era tan fácil… No tenía otra opción: tenían que desaparecer los dos.

-¿Wade…?- Risa se removió inquieta en su cama mientras la luz del pasillo entraba por la rendija que había abierto Seraph.

-Risa…- musitó Seraph del otro lado de la puerta. Ya fuera por evitar que entrara la luz. o el contacto visual, Seraph no la había abierto completamente. La escena le era de alguna forma familiar…- Risa, tengo que…-

-...Irme- completó Risa aún somnolienta- Me dijiste lo mismo hace veinte años…-sonrió aún con ojos cerrados- que curioso que te vea hasta ahora y sea lo único que tengas que decirme-

-Si…- detrás de la puerta, Seraph sonreía. Ahora recordaba- pero ahora es distinto… Risa- abrió la puerta por completo. Risa apretó los ojos para no ver el brillante pasillo, pero Seraph extendió su gabardina para bloquear la luz- Como dije hace veinte años…- le tendió la mano desde su posición- ahora puedes venir conmigo-

Risa abrió los ojos, desde su acurrucada posición le devolvió la mirada de incredulidad y aprecio a Seraph mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Aún sin decir nada se incorporó y se encaramó hacia su puerta, sólo un par de metros más allá, ya estando frente a Seraph, pasó de largo la mano y deslizó sus brazos por la cintura del hombre, estrechándolo en un cariñoso abrazo. Seraph no se movió, al principio incrédulo, pero en instantes el Cazador de Demonios, que le sacaba dos cabezas a la bruja, le correspondía. Ambos permanecieron así, juntos, en la semipenumbra, por escasos pero largos minutos.

-Vamos…- suspiró Risa finalmente- no me importa dónde, sólo dime que irás conmigo-

-No puedo prometerlo…- suspiró Seraph con desánimo- pero puedo cambiarlo en cuanto termine con esto- se separó de Risa- Primero debemos irnos. Death City ya no es segura, y no creo que lo siga siendo. Debemos dejar la ciudad, y más importante, debo encontrarte un lugar seguro-

-Entiendo…- se separó Risa. Desvió su mirada para ocultar su decepción- supongo que no podemos irnos cuando amanezca-

-Es mejor mientras aún no puedan localizarnos…- Seraph estiró la mano para alcanzar la cara de Risa, pero ésta se retiró de su tacto. Seraph dio un paso atrás por igual- Supongo que así es mejor… lo siento-

-Bueno… creo que deberíamos ir al aeropuerto- comentó Risa mientras comenzaba a empacar un oscuro maletín- …los vuelos son indistintos de la hora-

-No- Seraph cerró la pequeña valija por Risa- antes tengo que hablar con alguien…-

* * *

><p>Las cuatro de la mañana eran una hora oscura. La luna ya se había ido y solo quedaba un viento glacial para llenar la amarga infinidad de la noche. Shibusen parecía ser una caverna por la cual se metían todas las corrientes de aire para dejar respirar al edificio. Bafomet incluso podía jurar que el edificio en verdad respiraba. La chica esperaba sentada inversa en una silla a mitad del abandonado pasillo mientras sentía sus extremidades congelarse. Maka acababa de entrar en cirugía y la cosa tardaría su tiempo. Rescatar una niña moribunda no era cosa sencilla… pero qué desastre.<p>

Desde hace tiempo las probabilidades de vivir una vida normal se habían reducido a nada. Bafomet apretó su abrazo contra el respaldo de la silla. Siempre era lo mismo desde que viajaba con Seraph: siempre había un nuevo lugar para establecerse temporalmente, hasta que de la nada el viejo loco decidía abandonarlo, o había una batalla, o el sitio era arrasado por demonios de quién sabe dónde. La tragedia era como una nube negra que perseguía la cabeza del Cazador de Demonios dondequiera que fuera. Aunque Bafomet seguiría al viejo a donde fuera, a veces la vida que deseaba no se encontraba corriendo tantos riesgos tan consecutivos.

Maka… nunca nadie había hecho nada como ella antes. Bafomet siempre había podido cuidarse sola… bueno, exceptuando su miedo irracional a los insectos, siempre se había concebido autosuficiente. Hasta el momento nunca antes había pensado en sus riesgos, no hasta que la niña, que se hiciera llamar su primera amiga, se hubiera casi ido a la tumba por salvarle la vida. En definitiva le daba mucho qué pensar; tenía que compensarla de alguna forma, ¿pero cómo compensar su vida?

Un rasguño en las ventanas cerradas regresó a Bafomet a la realidad. Afuera los vientos se agitaban de forma caótica mientras el cielo negro parecía el telón de fondo para la extraña tempestad, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Bafomet. Era la inconfundible silueta del hombre el en atrio exterior, recargado en la pared más próxima, lo que atrajo inevitablemente la mirada de la chica.

-¡Seraph!- llamó Bafomet sobre el aullido de los vientos al salir del edificio. Su negra gabardina comenzó a revolotear con los vientos como si quisiera volar, causando aún más estruendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nos vamos, Bafomet- aseveró Seraph sin ver a su compañera. Fuera de la luz no se notaba que no traía el sombrero puesto y que su gabardina que se agitaba de forma armónica con el viento- Es momento de partir-

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó la chica.

-El viento es propicio, y no podemos quedarnos más- Seraph señaló al cielo- nos están buscando…- Seraph volvió a abrir la puerta, dejando que el viento se colara por los pasillos e inundara el edificio.

-No- balbuceó Bafomet mientras el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor- No puedo irme, esta vez vamos a tener que esperar…-

-¿Por qué?- se detuvo Seraph a la entrada del pasillo.

-Allá dentro…- señaló Bafomet la enfermería- está alguien a quien le debo la vida. No puedo irme sin siquiera dar las gracias, y…-

-Y retribuirle ¿no?- Seraph pareció agregar un matiz de ironía a la frase. Bafomet tardó un momento para responder.

-No puedo pagarte lo que hiciste por mí, pero déjame intentar ponerme a mano con ella…- la voz de Bafomet tembló ligeramente al hablar- por eso no puedo irme-

-Y yo no puedo quedarme…- comentó Seraph aún indiferente- creo que ambos sabemos lo que esto significa-

El tiempo entonces pareció volverse lento hasta congelarse para ambos… Sobraron las palabras. Bafomet ya estaba abrazando a Seraph a la entrada del pasillo, soltando quedos chillidos mientras gotas salinas de sus ojos manchaban su negra gabardina. La chica se aferró al hombre a la entrada del pasillo con fuerza. Luego de tanto tiempo, de tantas aventuras y batallas, el hombre que le había dado sentido a su vida tenía que separarse de ella, que perderse en la inmensidad del mundo, como un grano de arena en una tormenta… Seraph, sin embargo, no intentó corresponder. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado no podía alargar la escena. Le bastaría con contener la melancolía de nuevo.

-No te extralimites- Seraph separó levemente a Bafomet de su torso- no estaré para matar los insectos por un rato-

-Eres un viejo loco- Bafomet sonrió limpiándose una lágrima de su rostro- Cuídate, ¿quieres?-

-Aún tengo a Thannos conmigo, no moriré así de fácil- Seraph se desprendió de Bafomet, caminando el pasillo hacia las escaleras más cercanas- Además, tú me conoces… ¿Qué puede salir mal?- _sonrió_ mientras alcanzaba los escalones y desaparecía pisos arriba.

Bafomet reprimió una sensación casi instintiva dentro de sí que la hubiera impulsado air tras él. Se mantuvo indiferente al pasillo ante ella mientras que el viento giraba en torno a los pliegues de su gabardina. Se sostuvo así, reticente, de esa forma por escasos minutos, mientras sus pensamientos eran arrasados por la negación que la intentaba desconectar de la realidad. Seraph se había ido, y no por un rato, o unos días; era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver. Una de las pocas personas del mundo que en verdad apreciaba no la iba a dejar ir así de fácil. Ni ella ni su demacrada conciencia.

Lentamente se desplazó con pesadez de vuelta a su silla. De pronto no le importaba el frío. Tragándose las ganas de llorar hasta no estar de nuevo abrazada a su acolchonado respaldo, Bafomet asumió la posición que tuviera antes de la inesperada llamada de su técnico, su amigo, su maestro. Corrió los brazos alrededor del respaldo y apretó su pecho contra la colchoneta lo más fuerte que pudo, por fin sintiendo cómo su ánimo empezaba a descomponerse. Bafomet se mantuvo así hasta que el cansancio y el llanto se hicieron demasiado tediosos para seguir, y cayó desvanecida en su misma posición.

* * *

><p>Seraph alcanzó la torre más alta de Shibusen en cuestión de minutos. En el balcón exterior los vientos soplaban con una fuerza y estruendo vigorosos. Su gabardina se movía como si quisiera ya emprender el vuelo. Era un clima perfecto. Apenas salió, una sombra se desprendió del cielo nocturno para alcanzarlo, un cuervo negro y bastante grande se posó en su antebrazo, dejando relucir ojos que brillaban como estrellas del perdido firmamento. Seraph lo mantuvo frente a sí por breves instantes, luego el animal pasó a transformarse en su faltante sombrero.<p>

-¿Y bien?- apareció Risa desde las sombras, sujetando un sombrero que deseaba escapar con el viento nocturno- ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Sólo seremos nosotros dos- comentó Seraph asomándose por el balcón- Ahora es momento de partir-

-Bien…- Risa imitó la acción de Seraph- pero creo que nos queda un poco lejos la salida-

-Por tierra no es posible ir- Seraph señaló hacia la ciudad a oscuras- hay más sicarios patrullando. Así no podremos ni dejar Shibusen con vida-

-¿Entonces cómo…?- Risa se interrumpió por ver a Seraph trepar por el barandal del balcón y quedarse en cuclillas de espaldas al abismo.

-De la única forma que podemos- Seraph le extendió la mano mientras su gabardina comenzaba a quedarse estática, indiferente al viento- Vamos, estará bien-

Risa titubeó, confusa de las intenciones de su acompañante. Se mostró escéptica, pero al final aceptó la mano que le ofrecía el hombre. Seraph entonces la jaló hasta su altura y la apretó fuerte contra su torso. Por un momento Risa hubiera jurado que los rasgos faciales del hombre, ocultos por la sombra, se estremecían con una mueca de melancólica felicidad… Seraph y Risa entonces cayeron por el barandal.

El viento los sacudió de forma tan violenta que el sombrero de Risa, de alas anchas, salió volando con la caída y se perdió en la noche. Seraph, sin embargo, se mantuvo íntegro, sin perder pieza alguna hasta casi llegar a los pisos inferiores. Entonces la gabardina de Seraph se extendió hacia ambos lados, y una oscuridad profunda sujetó a Risa al hombre mientras el suelo quedaba atrás para su alcance. En un instante, se encontraban sobrevolando los tejados a toda velocidad, viajando en silencio por la noche de viento rampante. Risa se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo a su hombre, atemorizada por la visión de las casas, quedando atrás una tras otra, mientras que Seraph se mantenía calmo, disfrutando el viento en su cara mientras planeaba.

Al principio era un esfuerzo sobrehumano para Risa no gritar viéndose presa de una fuerza propia de una montaña rusa, pero mientras la ciudad descendía abruptamente a tierra, la sensación se volvió extravagante. Su cabello nunca antes había volado de esa forma, y el aire frío en su cara se sentía refrescante y reparador. Volar era mucho más cómodo de lo que al principio pareció ser.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- preguntó finalmente Risa mientras dejaban atrás los últimos edificios.

-Primero iremos al aeropuerto más cercano…- reflexionó Seraph- Ya allá nos las arreglaremos-

**Dos**

La noche acababa. El cielo comenzaba a mostrarse violeta y azul profundo, señal inequívoca que anunciaba los escasos momentos previos al amanecer. A la distancia se perdían los olores del alma, tenues, futiles, pero no por ello completamente imperceptibles. Kale podía rastrear una esencia incluso a kilómetros. Su escuadrón tampoco se quedaba atrás. A ambos flancos del asesino, los hombres pasaban silenciosos por las calles, tan etéreos como si se tratar de sombras que se deslizaban por la oscuridad de la noche. Lentamente, todos rastreaban el aliento de vida de su objetivo como depredadores a su presa, igual que perros de caza, siguiendo un rastro.

No les resultaría difícil hallarlo. La técnica perfeccionada para cazar hombres se había heredado en ellos por largas sucesiones que ascendían incluso a cientos de años atrás. Así, quién fuera era para ellos sólo una presa más, y Death City, otra jungla más. En tanto cuanto pasaban las horas, aquellos cazadores siguieron progresando por la marejada de techos que se esparcía de forma empinada, como una montaña de casas. Ninguno haciendo sonido alguno, ninguno completamente consiente de que en realidad estaban descendiendo de ella.

Kale siguió adelante por un par de tejados y luego se sumergió en la calle. Siguió avanzando por las estrechas callejuelas que tenían impregnado aquel olor, girando entre un recodo y otro, adentrándose cada vez más en la incipiente oscuridad. En el aire la esencia de su objetivo parecía seguir una línea recta a través de tejados y avenidas como si en realidad los hubiera traspasado un ser insustancial. Era como su persiguieran un fantasma por los edificios... Kale apretó el paso. Su objetivo no escaparía así de fácil, y moriría antes de dejarse soñar que perdería su rastro. Kale dejó atrás a su grupo, siguiendo por la calle, entre edificio y edificio, apenas percatándose de que las conexiones entre calles dejaban de ser escaleras y la normalidad empinada de la ciudad comenzaba a desaparecer.

Kale se detuvo cruzando un camino que daba a un terreno baldío y luego a la nada. Más allá de la última hilera de casas, la ciudad acababa en una larga y perfecta cuesta final antes de llegar al páramo. Los últimos vestigios de la civilización se amontonaban como sombras rústicas tratando de apiñarse más alto en la superestructura de la ciudad. Hacia arriba, desde ahí, la cumbre de la academia se mostraba como si fuera a tocar el cielo mismo, flanqueada de tantos edificios que le daban una apariencia tanto imponente como desafiante.

Kale suspiró su frustración. Pateó algo de tierra y arena del suelo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la banqueta. Pronto las magulladuras de su cuerpo se hicieron presentes más en sensación que en apariencia, pues había tenido que soportarlas desde la pelea en el antro. Kale subió la vista a las estrellas, así tirado como estaba en la fría calle. Aunque desde hacía ya un tiempo se lo había estado pensando, la prueba definitiva de su fracaso se encontraba más allá de los últimos vestigios de la ciudad, y se había estado burlando de él, y de sus esfuerzos encausados hacia un seguro callejón sin salida: su objetivo se había escapado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- le preguntó la oscuridad mientras se materializaba.

Kale subió la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz. Arriba, en un tejado más bajo que los demás, la chica morena de cabello recogido mantenía su brazo alzado contra su pecho en un cabestrillo azul improvisado con su saco. Tenía su miembro fracturado en tres puntos, pero parecía no notarlo en absoluto. Kara era de semblante duro incluso frente el dolor. Su linaje la colocaba en la parte más alta de su familia guerrera, incluso mayor que los antepasados de Kale, por lo que todas las almas de sus antepasados le conferían un poder increíble para ser mujer. Y mejor potencial aún para ser un arma.

-Se perdió- se alzó de hombros Kale con indiferencia- y en un área tan grande creo que podemos darlo por terminado-

-Eres un inútil, ¡no sé cómo es que Makurtha pudo hacerte el líder!-

-Por que no podía con su adorable hija- sonrió con saña mientras se volvía a recostar- Las ventajas de ser hombre, supongo-

-Ah, eres un pendejo- suspiró tendiéndose en la asera junto a él. Su brazo le dio una patada de dolor en el cerebro- ¿Y ahora qué?-

-Ahora debemos volver al cuartel general- se irguió con algo de pesadez. Una lesión en la cadera izquierda le punzaba más de lo que debía. Seguro causaría problemas- no deberíamos quedarnos mucho, pronto comenzarán a buscar nuestras caras por aquí... tuvimos una gran fiesta ¿no?-

-Cállate y ayúdame- Kale obedeció- Lo que necesitamos es encontrar al imbécil que nos causó tanto problema y descuartizarlo- tosió algo de sangre- Yo misma saborearé su carne cuando eso ocurra-

-Estoy seguro que sí, pero por el momento deberías preocuparte por ese cuerpo mortal que tienes- la encaró hacia una callejón del cual emergieron el resto de los sicarios. Ningún hombre del escuadrón estaba exento de semejante castigo que sus dos líderes- ¿Listos para irnos?- sonrió con su usual sociopatia. El asentimiento fue general- Tú preocúpate de la venganza de tu honor. Yo simplemente quiero matar guerreros fuertes. Ese ha sido mi objetivo desde que me enlisté en este escuadrón ¿No es ese el objetivo de todo gran guerrero de nuestra tribu?-

Se oyó la aprobación general. Kale no sería un gran guerrero, pero sabía ganarse la simpatía de sus homónimos. El viejo guerrero Makurtha lo había nombrado el líder no por otra razón que su carisma. Además Kale era el último de la línea que ascendía por una rama vertiginosa, casi meteórica, de temple en la batalla de la tribu. Si aquella que muchos durante miles de años llamaran su cultura iba a desaparecer, entonces sería con el gran estrépito de una batalla final. Y quién mejor para inmortalizar a toda la tribu que el mismo Kale. Después de todo ¿no era buena una muerte con humor?


	10. Segunda parte II

**Tres**

La luz se había ido del camino de tierra que Maka recorría desde hacía unas horas. Seguía tratando de reconocer de alguna manera su entorno, pero en vez le resultaba cada vez más desconocido. La conclusión de que se había perdido acudió rápidamente a su razonamiento. Todo lo que le quedaban ahora era la misteriosa sensación de familiaridad con su entorno y aquel sendero que, estaba segura, ya había seguido desde hacía mucho tiempo. A su alrededor la noche rezumaba de insectos y un aire cálido y fresco resollaba por la pradera en la que se desplazaba. En definitiva era un lugar agradable para pasear en la noche estrellada. Incluso la tierra parecía afable y cálida a sus pies, curiosamente descalzos. Maka de hecho no hubiera elegido un mejor escenario para caminar.

Arriba los planetas brillaban en el firmamento como grandes fulgores, perfectamente identificables en sus sitios, dotados de la poderosa luminiscencia que sólo pueden brindarle la imaginación a las visiones tan extravagantes. Maka en verdad no se percataba de su propia presencia onírica en aquel espacio libre al parecer de toda incomodidad

Pronto Maka pudo hacer contacto visual con alguien en la inmensa estepa. Libre por completo de arboles u obstáculos la pregunta de cómo no la pudo ver desde hacía incluso kilómetros le pasó por la mente mientras caminaba en su dirección, más por inconciencia que por verdadera curiosidad. Sus pies la transportaron entonces hasta donde se encontraba la mujer, guiados por una inteligencia más allá de la que Maka era consiente que poseía.

Los rasgos de la mujer se habían manifestado borrosos a la distancia, pero sus características saltaron perfectamente apreciables a la percepción en cuanto Maka se encontraba a escasos metros de ella. Era alta, esbelta y de piel cobriza. Su espalda estaba por completo cubierta de bucles rojos hasta sus caderas y su cara, oculta por su nuca, miraba desinteresadamente al cielo, como si quisiera captar literalmente centímetro a centímetro la magnificencia de las brillantes estrellas.

-¿Hola?- se acercó Maka por el costado del camino. La extraña no respondió. Ni siquiera pareció notarla- Oye, ¿no podrás indicarme el camino de regreso? Veras, estoy perdida y no puedo ubicarme- la mujer siguió sin hacerle caso- Oye, ¿me estás oyendo?- le dio la vuelta a la figura.

Aquella cara no se mostraba para nada perceptiva. Sus ojos dorados no parpadeaban, y sus facciones finas parecían olfatear el aire a su alrededor en un estado de alerta abnegada. Maka pudo imaginarse por un momento el motivo de tanta concentración, pero lo que la turbó de forma especial fue el siniestro parecido de facciones que la extraña, que Maka estaba segura nunca había visto en su vida, compartía con Kid. A ambas personas, de hecho, sólo les faltaban escasos y efímeros detalles para ser la misma.

-Hay…- suspiró la extraña, rompiendo su pétrea posición- El poder que investiste en mí para guiar a la humanidad parece no corresponderme. He buscado en la soledad aquello que querían los Zonei de mí, pero no puedo saber qué es. Puedo oírlos, pero ¿cómo haré para verlos en la noche tan oscura? La humanidad parece necesitar un mejor líder, y ciertamente yo necesito una mejor conciencia- comenzó a andar por el camino en la misma dirección que Maka- Ni siquiera nosotros los inmortales estamos ausentes de la desgracia, mi señor ¿Cómo volveré a sentirme acompañada entre los hombres, si sé ahora que puedo superar su carne perecedera? ¿No necesitaba realmente este poder para descubrir que me he liberado? ¿Ahora quién soy? ¿Cuáles son mis propósitos que me atan a esta vida, que tan desesperados tienen los hombres? Prometo desentrañar la verdad de mi existencia antes de que mi existencia toque a su fin, ¿me oyes, señor? ¡Seré yo quien me diga quién soy y para qué sirvo al hombre!-

Maka no hizo ningún comentario, en realidad no sabía qué decir ante semejante declaración. La mujer siguió su camino sin prisa en la penumbra plateada que la bañaba de la luna. Pronto se hizo presente que no sólo la siguió por más o menos lo que Maka hubiera calculado una milla o dos, sino que la mujer no hacia sonido alguno al pisar la tierra, como si se tratara de un fantasma que vagaba por el campo. Así transcurrieron las horas y pronto la noche se volvió oscura. Sumamente oscura. Maka no tardó en perder la noción de la dirección, e incluso el camino quedó apartado de su vista.

Maka no hizo ningún comentario, en realidad no sabía qué decir ante semejante declaración. La mujer siguió su camino sin prisa en la penumbra plateada que la bañaba de la luna. Pronto se hizo presente que no sólo la siguió por más o menos lo que Maka hubiera calculado una milla o dos, sino que la mujer no hacia sonido alguno al pisar la tierra, como si se tratara de un fantasma que vagaba por el campo. Así transcurrieron las horas y pronto la noche se volvió oscura. Sumamente oscura. Maka no tardó en perder la noción de la dirección, e incluso el camino quedó apartado de su vista.

Aquella aparición siguió caminando hasta quedar sumergida cadera hacia abajo por una basta planicie de pastizales. Ahí la inmensidad se volvió tan abierta de brazos como el alcance mismos de su peculiar sueño. Las manchas plateadas de luna que rociaban con su delicada caricia el movimiento de los pastos eran mecidas por el aire en dirección de su caprichosa conciencia, y más allá, en el horizonte, el asomo de las luces astrales se perdía como un plato exquisito a al vista.

-¿Qué haces?- le llegó una voz arrastrada por el viento.

Maka se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz y se encontró cara a cara con… ¡Asura! El kishin había estado parado detrás de ella quizás todo el tiempo, pero había algo en su forma que no podía reconocer cuando lo vio tan vil en la única ocasión en que se enfrentaron. Maka sintió como una punzada aquella ocasión, aún en su costado almacenando las cicatrices, mientras hacían contacto visual. Pero esta vez era diferente. Asura tenía un tono saludable de piel, y una sonrisa que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos almendrados. El kishin que había conocido en su vida, todo corrupción, distaba por mucho de la visión del Asura que ahora veía transfigurarse frente a ella. Parecía aún humano.

-No te quedes en las sombras, hermano. Ven, quiero verte- le contestó la mujer estática en cuanto el silbido hubo cruzado el aire entre el viejo Asura y ella.

-No quería ser grosero, lo siento- se disculpó Asura con algo de tenacidad en sus ojos.

Aquel joven con piel dorada por el sol y ataviado de sus características vendas junto con un mono completo de ricos pigmentos, hubo recorrido el tramo que los separaba en un sólo salto y se colocó al lado de la mujer, que a pesar de su salvaje belleza, y aparente delicadeza, le sacaba una cabeza cuando mínimo. Maka no daba crédito a lo que veía. El Asura que había encontrado era una criatura huraña, con la mirada perdida y una peste de miedo tan terrible que era poco posible de aguantar por los medios convencionales. Aquel joven, envuelto en la presumida pomposidad de su colorido atuendo, apenas entrado en sus años de adulto, se veía como una evidente representación del espíritu emprendedor al que se aludía mucho en la etapa entusiasta de la vida.

-Creo que debo presentar mis respetos, señora- se inclinó el joven. La mujer sonrió en su lugar, sin dirigirle mirada.

-Arriba, muchacho- hizo un ademán para enderezarlo- Me hastían esas cosas, deberías saberlo… y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? No te habrá enviado Kurios para espiarme ¿o sí?-

-No, nada de eso, señora- sonrió aún más- Simplemente creí que ésta era una noche perfecta para caminar, y me la he encontrado por casualidad, pero si cree que soy informador o soplón, puedo desaparecer tan rápido como he venido- la mujer se quedó mirando las estrellas impávida mientras en su mente se formaba un pensamiento inescrutable que la hizo sonreír.

-No hay problema chico, puedes quedarte. Cualquier Horadrim que desee mi compañía no debería preguntarle a Kurios por ella. Sigo siendo libre, ¿sabes? Y la mera presencia de mi señor cerca de mí no es el motivo suficiente como para perder mis derechos como mujer. En eso se basa ésta lucha, en la libertad, después de todo, ¿no te parece?-

-Mi señora habla con sabiduría, quizás tanta como mi señor, pero mi señora aún no quiere aceptar que en los días que vienen tendremos que reconstruir un régimen a base de hombres, y no de dioses. Sólo alcanzaremos la verdadera libertad cuando nos libremos del yugo esclavizante de los superiores-

-Pero sólo óyete, muchacho- rió la mujer- Hablas con demasiado idealismo. Como si nuestra constitución fuera tan perfecta que sobrepasara la de los Zonei. Mi querido chico, hay algunas cosas que no se podrán cambiar, aún si las circunstancias apuntan al mejor de los tiempos. Somos humanos, después de todo ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida sin el conflicto?-

-Mucho para mí- se agachó para tomar algo de tierra, que fue soltando mientras hablaba- En primer lugar no tendríamos que depender de nadie. Todo sería autosuficiente ¿Te imaginas un mundo donde todos pensaran perfecto? Sin conflictos ni nada de las cosas malas que nos impulsan a pelear. Seríamos por fin completamente libres de desarrollarnos como quisiéramos- la mujer volvió a reír.

-Hay, mi niño…- se volvió hacia él- Aún tienes mucho que aprender antes de ser autosuficiente. Confórmate con que hay un mundo fuera de ti que merece que le prestes atención. No hacerlo sería suicidio, o peor, locura- remarcó la palabra "locura" como si estuviera hecha de fuego- Y nadie sabe lo que podría hacer un Horadrim fuera de control. Por ello no tenemos que dejar que incluso nuestros hermanos caigan en aspiraciones demasiado grandes, por que sólo los Zonei son capaces de llevar a cabo los cambios que asolan o enriquecen al mundo. Pensar que un humano, o mejor aún, un Horadrim puede llevar a cabo tales cambios y tan ambiciosos sería como tratar de darle el poder absoluto a una hormiga. Aún no estamos listos para semejante responsabilidad, y dudo que aquel que maneje este mundo luego de la partida de la creadora esté listo; sea Horadrim, sea Zonei-

-Sabe mucho, mi señora- rió Asura- Me enorgullece ser su _discípulo_, Shinigami Korlic-

-Y a mí me enorgullece ser tu mentora, Asura-

Maka entonces dio un respingo. La plática había sido buena, pero aquel último comentario se dio de forma tan especial que quedó grabado en su cerebro de forma inexpugnable ¿Mentora, discípulo, Asura, _Korlic_? ¿No Shinigami era el primero de los suyos? ¿No Asura era una entidad cerrada y marchita de cordura que había devorado a los suyos? ¿Sería la historia verdadera? Las respuestas no llegaron ya que a continuación las facciones de ambos entonces se distorsionaron, y todo su fondo de planicie interminable se vino abajo como una realidad que se desteje a medida que su presencia onírica era llamada a la vigilia de nuevo. Maka sintió cómo caía en el vacío a medida que terminaba su sueño. Mientras era absorbida por su preconsciente, pudo observar la entrada de un tercer individuo, antes de que todo se destejiera. Uno evidentemente más grande que ambos anteriores. Antes de desaparecer por completo, Maka tuvo un escalofrío cuando aquel nuevo extraño fijó su mirada acusadora sobre ella, aunque de alguna forma intangible, pero con la certeza de que aún así podía verla. Maka por fin cerró la realidad a la que había accesado y desapareció entre las edades y los recuerdos tan primitivos como para salir de la cuenta de la chica.

* * *

><p>Maka se levantó de súbito. En menos de lo que pudo mantenerse erecta en su cama cayó aquejada por un dolor profundo en todo su torso. El olor a antiséptico y gasas la recibió tan fuerte que pareció darle una bofetada en pleno rostro y sin aviso. En un momento, incluso por la brusca entrada de aire en sus pulmones, sintió que un ardor la dominaba por dentro. Tantas sensaciones le produjeron un poderoso mareo, y se sintió desmayar por la conmoción. La inconciencia la pudo haber reclamado casi inmediatamente, pero logró a última hora regular su respiración y recuperar el sentido.<p>

A su alrededor, la enfermería de Shibusen se veía como siempre, excepto por su cama, que lucía algunas manchas marrones aquí y allá. Maka incluso las notó en su almohada, justo donde debían haber reposado su boca y nariz. Su cama era una vergüenza. La chica alzó la cabeza para mirar en derredor, pero incluso esa simple acción la incomodó severamente. Poco a poco notó que todo su cuerpo era presa de un dolor apenas descriptible por las palabras. Lo único que Maka pudo hacer fue apretar severamente los dientes y tratar de resistir hasta que el ardor en su sangre se hizo más o menos soportable.

No había nadie en la cercanía. La habitación estaba desnuda. Maka se preguntó cómo podía haber llegado hasta ahí, y mejor aún, qué le había ocurrido. Su último recuerdo era estar tomando el líquido marrón del café. No podía enlazar más escenas desde entonces hasta despertar en aquella cama de sábanas blancas, ni siquiera podía relacionar estímulos que le recordaran la insinuación de lo que había pasado. Maka le dio vueltas al asunto hasta que la la cabeza la dolió, incapaz de reconocer en su entorno alguna pista de lo que había ocurrido. Bueno, si estaba en el hospital entonces debìa de estar mejor.

**Cuatro**

Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, Nueva York

La multitud iba y venía en un torrente sin fin por los extensos salones e interminables pasillos del aeropuerto, la mañana grisácea de Nueva York era menos más densa de lo normal y amenazaba con dejar caer un torrente en la ciudad. Seraph y Risa se encontraban entados en una de las múltiples salas de espera para los vuelos, recargados una contra el otro para así conseguir algo de sueño. Aunque Seraph en realidad no podía dormir, el sólo dormitar era más que suficiente para él. Un Cazador de Demonios está, después de todo, entrenado para estar alerta todo el tiempo…

_¿En qué piensas, querido?_

La voz sacó a Seraph de su sueño en el acto, que saltó del asiento de forma súbita, en guardia. No por que fuera amenazante, sino por que creía haber reconocido algún tono en ella que sinceramente no quería evocar. Una tonalidad que, a pesar de parecer humana, le helaba la sangre y le insertaba miles de agujas en el corazón. Seraph de pronto se encontró solo en el aeropuerto por completo. No se oían ni las pisadas de la gente a la lejanía, ni el ruido de las máquinas aéreas fuera del edificio, ni siquiera Risa estaba ya a su lado. Se preguntó fugazmente si en verdad estaba en la realidad.

_Sí, sí estas soñando…_

Oyó una risita etérea. Seraph comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, impulsado por alguna voluntad que lo obligaba a andar. Mientras dejaba la sala pudo advertir que las máquinas del edificio estaban funcionando, pero sin operadores.

_¿Pero por cuánto?_

-Dime quién eres y tal vez me presente- aseveró Seraph

Mientras seguía caminando por los corredores, curiosamente con las ventanas bloqueadas para que no se pudiera ver dentro o fuera, comenzó a encontrarse con más y más despojos abandonados. Maletas, mochilas, e incluso una pequeña valija rosa que tenía un colguije de peluche. Seraph sintió un peso en el estómago mientras andaba por aquellas desiertas extensiones, como si presintiera algo que no quería saber.

_¿No me recuerdas, Seraph? Sólo sigue el sentimiento que te llama a actuar…_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- se extrañó el Cazador de Demonios.

_Yo soy aquel que mueve las Sombras, humano efímero y osado…_

El corazón de Seraph de pronto se aceleró. Su pulso por un momento se descontroló al por fin hacer memoria. Tantos recuerdos reprimidos que había intentado dejar atrás, cuando inició la misión que no lo había dejado en paz los últimos dos años. La mirada de Seraph instintivamente recorrió todos y cada uno de los rincones que su vista pudiera alcanzar. Finalmente la aparición tomó cuerpo justo en la salida. En cuanto lo tuvo en frente sintió que su rostro palideció. El joven que se encontraba frente a él era, indiscutiblemente, el que antes se llamara Sankekur, aquel que había muerto en Kurast, mucho tiempo atrás.

-Hola, Seraph- saludó el muchacho alegre.

-Déjate de disfraces, Señor del Odio, y muéstrame tu verdadera forma- Seraph se tornó sombrío.

-Sería un derroche innecesario de poder. Verás, a diferencia de mis hermanos, yo soy el que usa más la cabeza- sonrió diabólicamente- Sinceramente ¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué podías contener una esencia pura eternamente?- rió- Se te acaba el tiempo, Seraph. Puede que no lo notes, pero en realidad los engranes del Plan están ya funcionando-

-No si puedo detenerlos- encaró Seraph al joven. Sankekur se echó a reír.

-Ni siquiera puedes contenerme. Si pude con el mocoso que ves aquí, podré contigo, de eso no hay duda. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Y entonces…- se abrió para dejar pasar al hombre.

Seraph no confió en lo que tuviera que mostrarle. Son sólo mentiras… pensó mientras avanzaba. Seraph sintió cómo un coro de horribles proporciones entonaba una melodía mientras empujaba la puerta de cristal que lo separaba de la calle. Una calle curiosamente oscura y silenciosa… A medida que giraba la manija comenzó a oír blasfemos y horribles cánticos en el aire, pero su estructura no sólo era lo que le causaba nervios, sino la multitud terrible de voces que lo entonaban… y que los entendía.

_¡Muerte al mundo, que vienen los Hermanos_

_Que la tierra les adore,_

_Que toda mente se prepare para la perdición,_

_Por que el dolor y la agonía traerán!_

Seraph cayó de rodillas apenas cruzó el umbral que dividía el aeropuerto fantasma de los horrores del exterior. La ciudad estaba desierta, pero no por que hubiera sido abandonada, sino por que todos habían desaparecido en sus lugares. La humanidad ya no se encontraba en los edificios, ni en las estatuas sin vida que eran esas que pretendían escapar de una inminente amenaza. Congeladas ahí, las figuras blancas, orgánicas y pétreas, todas mostrando en sus expresiones un horror inconmensurable. Algunos incluso mostrando la mismísima locura y más allá en sus rostros. Era un cuadro perfecto de la caída de la humanidad, y era más vívido que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto antes. La imaginación apenas y podía concebir la magnitud de las visiones que hubiera tenido que atestiguar aquella gente antes de desaparecer para siempre.

Pero lo peor era ver el cielo. Un cielo muerto donde colisionaban perpetuamente las luces y colores nunca antes cartografiados por ojos humanos, todo bailando enloquecedoramente alrededor de vórtices en los que se dibujaban sellos de vertiginoso tamaño mientras circulaban en el fondo del caótico espectáculo, unidos por una red tan complicada de hexagramas que era imposible descifrarla… las visiones seguían, cada una peor que la anterior, ni los vívidos recuerdos de todas las visiones apocalípticas podían acercarse a la experiencia de caminar entre los petrificados cuerpos de otrora gente enloquecida por el terror, y cosas aún peores.

_Esto es lo que le depara a tu insignificante especie._

Seraph voló sobre las montañas y los valles, viendo cada visión que había asolado la Tierra, pronto se dio cuenta de que incluso la vegetación había muerto, congelada en ese extraño estado imperecedero. Por fin Seraph se elevó hasta un punto desde donde, de alguna forma, podía observar toda la creación del hombre y su mundo. Un páramo desolado y olvidado de la vida donde solo circulaban el polvo y la tierra, movidos por la fuerza de vientos aullantes.

_Este era el destino de tu raza desde antes de la Gran Guerra._

Desde ese punto Seraph se congeló ante la visión de algo inhumanamente eterno. Era un alma… no, miles de almas; millones de almas conjugadas en una esfera imposible donde hervía la vida robada al planeta, como una olla de presión que contenía todo el poder del mundo en ella. La gran esfera flotaba más allá del cielo y la luna incluso, un punto más alto aún del que Seraph se encontraba, brillando con más intensidad que el sol.

_De algún modo, tu débil especie me da lástima al verla así._

Tres figuras rodearon la gran esfera de poder, cada una con su propio resplandor, y comenzaron a absorber la gran alma a medida que flotaban a su alrededor. La gran esfera entonces comenzó a tornarse menos y menos brillante, asumiendo ahora un tono rojo malsano que se mezclaba con sombras crepitantes. Incluso Seraph pudo sentir cómo la vida escapaba de él a medida que la gran alma generaba una aurora de la que crecían retorcidas protuberancias, como brazos tratando de alcanzar la Tierra de nuevo.

_Pero tu progenie… se lo ganó._

La esfera de pronto se precipitó a tierra, dejando atrás a los tres resplandores, que ahora eran la única fuente de luz en la fría noche espacial. La gran alma impactó contra la tierra desnuda, que se onduló bajo su peso como una naranja recibiendo una bala, y entonces se deshizo en una gigantesca explosión, tragándose a su paso valles y montañas; ríos y océanos. Todo fue engullido por la pared de fuego estroboscópico; incluso la luna se resquebrajó bajo el peso del impacto. La tierra entera fue consumida como un carbón por el fuego de la gran alma hasta convertirse en una roca desolada y sin vida. Donde sólo flotaba el humo de la desolación, y todo recuerdo de la vida se había borrado de su arrasada superficie. Seraph volvió a caer de rodillas ante la visión y sintió cómo su corazón era rasgado en dos por las visiones.

_Ahora el Universo le pertenecerá a los Tres Hermanos, y los cimientos de la creación temblarán ante nuestro poder._

* * *

><p>La vista lo inundó de nuevo. Seraph se enderezó súbitamente, empapado en un sudor frío y pegajoso por la horrible visión. La realidad lo abrazó como una bofetada o un baño de agua fría. El aeropuerto, a pesar de estar medianamente poblado, se encontraba en calma a su alrededor.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre?- despertó Risa igual algo alarmada- ¿Seraph?- Seraph se congeló cuando algo pasó frente a él, como distante. Risa no podía ver almas, pero hasta ella había notado que apestaba a miedo.

-No, nada- reaccionó el hombre, recuperando su compostura, ignorando a la pequeña que había pasado frente a él, _con una pequeña valija rosa y un colguije de peluche_- Sólo un mal sueño…- suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento. Risa estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Seraph la detuvo, aún acelerado de la experiencia. Pasó un segundo para que se sacudiera su conmoción, que evacuó en un largo respiro- Creo que no estamos seguros aquí- se volvió hacia su ex-mujer. Aunque la verdad era que, si sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto, no estarían seguros en ningún lugar… Ambos permanecieron callados por momentos. La llamada de la recepcionista a abordar se hizo presente de un momento a otro- Es mejor que partamos-

-Seraph se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar el pasillo que conectaba la terminal con el avión. El pasillo se encontraba bloqueado por una fila de personas de tamaño considerable, pero la revisión de boletos la hacía avanzar rápido. Seraph no podía ocultar la visión de su aparente shock nervioso. Aún estaba temblando y sudaba como si en verdad hiciera calor en aquella mañana nublada. No podía dejar de pensar en las visiones ni en la voz de su cabeza… ni en Sankekur. De algún modo sentía que aquel no era, ni sería, un incidente aislado. En verdad el tiempo se le estaba acabando, y el camino que tenía por delante era largo. Pero nunca retrocedería, pues si bien se había metido en esto no podría salir de ninguna otra forma que no fuera por la victoria.


	11. Segunda parte III

**Cinco**

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- se preguntó Azra con desdén.

Frente a ella, las figuras de Kale y Kara se mostraban tan mallugadas como en verdad estaban, contrastadas por la multitud de cuidados que les habían aplicado los médicos que habían estado al alcance de la diosa. Ambos se veían peor que cuando abandonaron Death City, llenos de nuevos y remarcados moretones, e incluso sus miembros encogidos por la aplicación de ungüentos curativos, que aún cuando sanaran sus heridas en cuestión de horas, parecían tener el efecto contrario en un principio. Lamash, que se encontraba detrás de ellos, no entendía de sus heridas, pero seguro debían ser grabes para aplacar la sádica personalidad del asesino y desconcertar a Azra de esa forma. Azra, cruzada de piernas, tenía apenas una capa púrpura que se dedicaba mediocremente a cubrir sus curbas. La pesadez de la atmósfera que la rodaba era tan inminente que incluso Lamash podía sentirla sin ver su cara de verdad.

-Mando a dos perros a cazar como lobos- suspiró lacónica la mujer mientras ambas figuras se postraban con la dificultad de sus atrofiados miembros. Con todo la diosa mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica- Y díganme, ¿cómo es que les partieron la cara así de feo?-

-No nos culpes, no fue exactamente una pelea normal- se excusó Kale- El objetivo estaba al alcance ¡de verdad! Pero la cosa se complicó más… esos mocosos de Shibusen pueden parecer débiles, pero tenían in as bajo la manga-

-¿Shibusen?- su semblante se transformó de repente. Su mueca de alegría sarcástica y burlona se convirtió en una mancha completa de interés- ¿Dijiste Shibusen?- se inclinó haca el frente, remarcando cada palabra como si estuviera hecha de plomo.

-Sí, Shibusen- tosió Kale, como si entrara en razón de alguna forma- El objetivo escapó hasta Death City. De ahí le perdimos la pista por esos malcriados de la Academia, pero le aseguro que no está afiliado con ellos- Azra no respondió al principio. La diosa se recargó en el respaldo de su elevado puesto, obviamente maquinando algo ininteligible. Tanto Kale como Kara intercambiaron miradas nerviosas mientras que Lamash se llegaba a preguntar qué era lo que había cambiado el parecer de su diosa de esa forma- Y creo que debería saber que el Aniquilador ha ordenado la detención del sujeto a cualquier costo. Él mismo conducirá la búsqueda, y tiene detrás al menos una legión de demonios para apoyarlo. No lo sé, si no fuera por que usted lo ordena y paga, me retiraría de una refriega de este tamaño-

-Creo que, en efecto, he subestimado la capacidad de empleadora que tengo para con ustedes- sonrió la mujer mientras cruzaba los dedos frente a su rostro de forma calculadora. Su tono era ahora mucho más relajado, incluso aprensivo… ninguno de los tres espectadores pudo contener un escalofrío al oírla de esa forma- Kale, Kara, díganle a sus hombres que se tomen un permiso hasta que estén recuperados. También pónganse en contacto con Xira y esperen tener más instrucciones mías… eso es todo- los despidió con un gesto de la mano. Kale y su compañera se marcharon algo perturbados, como si hubieran recibido un castigo en lugar de un premio. Ambos pasaron a Lamash mientras se adentraban en la negrura del exterior de la habitación. Sólo cuando ambos hubieron dejado el santuario Azra dirigió la palabra a Lamash- Lamash, querido, necesito que me hagas un favor…- a pesar de ser dulce su voz, aún para ella, Lamash sintió el ácido mental que le provocaba aquella entonación. La diosa estiró una mano con un pedazo de papel en ella- Dale esto a Zhar, en la torre del Observador. Dile que se lo manda la Diosa y no te hará nada. No importa lo mucho que se resista, no podrá negar el edicto ¿Está claro?- Lamash no se detuvo a examinar el papel, de todos modos no lo podía leer.

-Entiendo…- musitó mientras se disponía a retirarse- ¿Algo más?-

-Sí, debes visitar a aquel que llaman El Carnicero. Está en la planta baja, en los niveles de los comunes. El objeto que te dará Zhar es de suma importancia para que él trabaje y cumpla mi pedido. Ahora ve, que el tiempo para la misión es importante-

Lamash se retiró de la estancia enseguida. Azra, en su nueva soledad, sonrió de forma espasmódica hasta reventar en pequeñas risitas. Y yo que creí que se trataba sólo de otro insecto ¡Valla sabandija con suerte! Se revolcó de felicidad en su sillón. Pronto pagarán por sus actos todos aquellos que se atrevieron a poner la mano sobre mi honor. Y Shibusen está entre los primeros. Ese idiota del Aniquilador sólo encontrará los despojos de mi ira y mi pesar

* * *

><p>En cierto modo era una mancha de pesar aquella que se alojaba en el cráneo de Soul mientras recorría los pasillos de la Academia. Allí arriba las multitudes se veían pasar con un roce de tensión, cargándola como estática en el aire ¿Y qué cabía esperar después de lo del antro? En cierto momento le pasó por la cabeza a Soul que Bafomet tendría suerte si lograba pasar desapercibida las próximas semanas.<p>

Ganar una pelea de vida o muerte como aquella era lo que le hubiera ganado el respeto y admiración de sus congéneres, y hubiera disipado las últimas reservas de miedo que rodeaban su nombre como Dama de Hierro. Sin embargo el simple hecho de haber utilizado las mentes y cuerpos de los jóvenes, con su monstruosa maquinación, había provocado, de alguna forma Soul lo sabía, la carga eléctrica del aire aquel día. La Academia parecía como un avispero encabronado, listo por completo para atacar a una inminente amenaza, y no quería en verdad ver las repercusiones que podía tener en la acusada. El cabestrillo en lo que quedaba de su brazo le dolía constantemente. Soul sabía que por pura suerte no lo había perdido, y lamentaba tener que pasear por la Academia en tan lamentables condiciones.

Tristemente no tendría que esperar mucho para ver aquello que no deseaba. Apenas dio la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo se topó con una pared de espaldas humanas. No le bastó más inspección para comprobar que los semblantes de aquellos que taponaban el pasillo eran tan sombríos como la misma atmósfera, igual de electrificada que una barda mortal. Tampoco llegó a pasar mucho para que se percatara de que a su espalda más y más gente se acoplaba a la turba.

A Soul, que ya venía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, pero de pronto, como un ataque a traición, una preocupación vino a instalarse como una estaca en la mente del muchacho. Soul de pronto notó una pérdida de color proporcional al crecimiento de sus emociones y comenzó a abrirse paso a empujones por la multitud. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de ver un ligero atisbo entre la marea de cuerpos. Soul empujó más duro. Al principio la turba se resistió a su paso, pero pronto fue aflojando su dureza mientras lo veían ganarse a trompicones un lugar de honor para ver de primera mano el funesto acontecimiento del que el chico ya tenía sospechas.

Oh, mierda… formuló en su mente No seas estúpida, por favor. Bafomet, rodeada por sus dos flancos, se mantenía desafiante en un extenso círculo de miradas acusadoras. La chica sostenía la manija de su pesado estuche casi sin ningún esfuerzo, pero en su mirada se podía reflejar todo el odio que contenía su cuerpo, aún el de ella, empequeñecido por tan inmensa emoción. En cierta forma, parecía que la chica sola sostenía una esfera de energía negativa del tamaño del alma de Shinigami.

-¡No queremos demonios como tú aquí en Shibusen!- comenzó una voz anónima. El resto de la multitud apoyó su edicto, repitiéndolo o sazonándolo con otras frases de apoyo- ¡Sí, ya nos sobra con Huevos de Kishin! ¡Vete por donde viniste y no vuelvas!-

-¿No me agradecen que les halla salvado la vida?- replicó Bafomet- Si esa es la clase de basura que puebla esta peste de edificio, me he visto mejor en otros sitios- volvió a gruñir, colérica- Tal vez sí se merezcan el exterminio…-

Soul observó con una mezcla de fascinación y alarma cómo ambos puños apretados de Bafomet comenzaban a emanar chispas rojo oscuro mientras que a su alrededor el aire comenzaba a crepitar con inusitada energía. Soul no sabía su siguiente movimiento, pero una necesidad de salir de aquella escena lo más rápido posible se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-No nos asustas, Dama de Hierro- surgió otro grito de entre la multitud- Estás en Shibusen ahora. Así que vete acostumbrando a ello, ¡Fenómeno!-

-Shibusen o no Shibusen…- sonrío con malicia Bafomet- Voy a defenderme-

Soul no pudo notarlo al principio, pero en toda su estancia en Shibusen, Bafomet nunca antes se había visto tan amenazante. Su semblante en apariencia era el mismo, pero sus facciones tenían un tono más diabólico que aquella que era su expresión normal. Soul nunca había sentido aquella sensación de repulsión, ahora que lo pensaba. Una cosa era la fama que tenía de matonea, pero aquello era mucho más terrorífico. Soul sintió tanto pavor que no se percató siquiera que un sudor frío comenzaba a correr por su espalda.

El aire se cargó de estática más que metafórica, y por un segundo el olor a ozono se hizo tan intenso que provocó la sensación general de que iba a aparecer un rayo de un momento a otro. Alrededor de Bafomet una energía tan atroz y monumental se congregaba que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, como una montaña justo antes de convertirse en volcán. Soul dio un paso para atrás, pero tropezó con el pie de alguien. No sabía qué era lo que mantenía a todos congregados a su alrededor en pos tan agresiva, pero estaba seguro de que si no hacía algo pronto, todos saldrían de ahí en bolsas con pequeños pedazos de lo que antes fuera su humanidad.

Oh, mierda. Esto no terminará bien… se dijo Tengo que hacer algo, por el bien de ésta chusma. Las ideas fueron pasadas por una aplanadora de presión, mientras que a unos metros de él, la bomba de tiempo que era Bafomet se acercaba peligrosamente a la detonación. Soul debía hacer algo ¡y rápido! La idea que de pronto comenzó a rascar el fondo de su mente, que rechazó hasta que su tamaño se hizo proporcional al de su desesperación, se apoderó de su raciocinio. Por favor… imploró a cualquier inteligencia superior a la suya …eso no La respuesta fue el incremento casi palpable de la estática. Le quedaban pocos segundos. ¡Maldita sea! repitió una y otra vez como un eco en su cabeza Y yo que solía ser un chico tan popular…

Bafomet no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Se había resuelto a deshacerse de toda esa basura humana que la rodeaba, pero la energía que estaba liberando en aquel momento era descomunal, colosal. Parecía que había accesado a una reserva ilimitada de poder que hasta ahora seguía oculta en su interior. Y la asustaba. Ahora una furia incontrolable la poseía. No podía apagar los fuegos que ardían en su interior, y estaba segura que si no los detenía de alguna manera acabaría por quemar la Academia completa, ¡e incluso Death City! La escala meteórica que el odio había alcanzado en su cerebro era vertiginosa ¡Tenía que detenerlo, como fuera! Pero aquel fuego ardía ahora con la furia de un infierno, inclemente al perdón, a la misericordia. Su cuerpo iba a estallar de tanto poder. Seraph… se dijo en silencio perdóname Su cuerpo entonces se entregó al poder absoluto que ardía dentro de ella, listo para estallar en tres, dos, uno...

Bafomet abrió los ojos. Volvió a la realidad para saber que no había asolado la ciudad completa como había creído. Quizás fue aquel suspiro de sorpresa, que ascendió de forma general entre la multitud, o la presencia de otro ser humano tan cerca de ella que había violado incluso su espacio personal. Bafomet, tan sorprendida o más que el público, encontró a anda más que a Soul, detenido frente a ella con los brazos extendidos hacia los espectadores del lado del que había surgido.

-¡El que quiera algo con ella se las verá conmigo!- rugió el chico hacia los azuzadores.

La sorpresa fue general. Incluso Bafomet no pudo razonar el por qué de aquello. Todo el público frunció el gesto o abrió de par en par la boca en respuesta. Se hizo entonces el silencio, tan completo y absoluto que costaba trabajo creer que fuera igual o aún más pesado que el pasado ambiente. Todo aquel que pudiera oír sólo distinguía los murmullos que corrían de un lado al otro del pasillo, en toda dirección imaginable. Ni Soul ni Bafomet comprendía cómo habían salvado incontables vidas… y cómo se habían arrojado inequívocamente a la hoguera social.

-¡Eh, Soul, buena suerte con tu novia!- surgió una voz del público- Pero mantenla alejada de nosotros si sabes lo que te conviene-

-¡¿QUÉ?- surgió de los dos aludidos al mismo tiempo, sus semblantes expresando una mezcla de indignación, vergüenza y algunas otras emociones difíciles de explicar.

La turba se disipó poco a poco. Los comentarios satirizando al par a media vía pública. Un par de proyectiles de basura cruzaron el aire contra ellos. Bafomet los desvió apenas moviendo la mano. Siguieron las risas. Ninguno de los dos modificaron sus semblantes, que habían recuperado una desdeñosa seriedad. Ahora parecía que Bafomet era la que protegía al chico, cuya reputación acababa de tirar a la basura. Así fue hasta que todos hubieron abandonado la potencial escena del crimen, tan inconscientes de su posible mortalidad, y de lo cerca que habían estado.

-Bueno, parece ser que no eras taaan cretino como yo creía- sonrió Bafomet una vez todos se hubieron marchado.

-¡No seas ingrata! Arruiné toda mi reputación por salvarte de Ellos- replicó Soul-Cuando menos un "gracias, Soul" no estaría de más-

-Eres un chico con huevos, eso no lo cuestiono- se alzó de hombros- pero te falta algo más de decisión para con lo que te importa. Con todo…- se acercó hasta abrazarlo, o más bien constreñirlo- Gracias, por recordarme que aún quedan personas que se preocupan por mí-

-No me malinterpretes, lo hice para salvarlos a ellos de ti- se volvió para ocultar cierto afloramiento de color en sus mejillas- Además, ¿qué hubiera dicho Maka si se entera de que ya mataste a media escuela?- Bafomet soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, claro, señor Relaciones Públicas. Guárdate tus excusas, hombre. Yo sé lo que hiciste y no lograrás hacerme cambiar de opinión- comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A ver a Maka. Me tengo que quedar aquí hasta que esté a mano con ella, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme. Un amigo más, uno menos, sí son la gran diferencia-

Soul se quedó en su lugar mientras Bafomet se marchaba. Por un segundo la idea de seguirla se apoderó de él. Después de todo ya había dado su reputación, desintegrado por completo su imagen pública, por ayudarla ¿A dónde más podría ir?

-¿Sabes que no te voy a dejar conservarla?- dijo cuando alcanzó a Bafomet. La chica le respondió con otra risa.

-Eso, muchacho, está por verse...-

**Seis**

-¿Azra?- repitió otra vez el enjuto y pálido, más allá de lo sano, Zhar- ¿Azra Ahriman?- estrechó en su nudosa mano el papel que le había depositado Lamash momentos atrás.

-Así es- le respondió Lamash por séptima vez. Aquel esqueleto recubierto de piel andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como un león enjaulado hasta que el joven había interrumpido sus aparentes ocupaciones, y sus más bizarras aún charlas con seres inmateriales- Dice que es de vital importancia para ella que se cumpla con la brevedad posible-

Zhar guardó silencio, estrechando nerviosamente entre sus huesudas manos el papel, como si la información que contuviera le estuviera ordenando un acto atroz, aún para alguien de su calaña. Era raro pensar en que tanto conocimiento pudiera perturbar la mente de un hombre como lo hizo evidentemente con la de aquel escribano. Su alma estaba corrompida hasta el fondo, pero Lamash podía identificar que no era la simple infección lo que la había sometido. En algún lugar, algo había dejado su rastro, como un huracán cuando pasa por un pueblo. Un secreto que ocultaba el anciano se debelaba en toda su gloria, carcomiendo su bondad, y su cordura con ella.

-No puedo- respondió secamente- No quiero tener nada que ver con esa basura de demonio ni hoy ni nunca. Ahora déjame, que necesito concentrarme-

-Pero es importante- reclamó el joven- Azra necesita de sus servicios lo más pronto posible-

-¿Lo más pronto posible?- se turbó el viejo, dejando caer una docena de tomos al suelo despreocupadamente- ¡Todos necesitan de mi ayuda lo más pronto posible! El Señor de la Destrucción tiene el ojo puesto en Eso, y lo quiere Ya. No puedo perder el tiempo con estupideces, mi trabajo es más grande que eso, y me requiere YA- se volvió a toda prisa y desprendió un libro seleccionado casi al azar de los estantes- ¿Quieres información? ¡Toma esto y déjame trabajar!- le lanzó el tomo e inmediatamente después, sin importarle si el joven lo había atrapado o no, prosiguió a su frenético paseo de un lado a otro de su despacho.

No estaría fuera de lo común pensar en el estrés que aquel decrépito ser llevaba cargando consigo. Su despacho, apenas un ala rudimentaria de la torre media, estaba infestado con anaqueles, desde el piso hasta el techo, que flanqueaban una larga ventana encuadrada en un marco de ébano negro. En todas partes imperaba el desorden que sólo una mente desbocada como la de aquel viejo podía producir. Tomos y pergaminos se apilaban en el suelo, pegados a las paredes, a veces clavados, y en una larga mesa que se encontraba de forma horizontal a la reducida entrada.

Frente a la única y alargada ventana hubo algo que a Lamash le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un libro, abierto en un caballete bien ornamentado y decorado, similar a un pequeño pilar, rodeado de largas veladoras que arrojaban una intensa luz ambarina sobre las escrituras. A Lamash no le llamó la atención que fuera un tomo indescriptiblemente viejo más que el hecho de que, a pesar de ser ciego, podía leerlo. Las letras centellaban frente a él como si estuvieran grabadas con luz en el papel. El joven supuso que, mientras que ese vejestorio siguiera ignorándolo, no tenía por qué, realmente, no echarle un vistazo al fragmento.

_De ninguna manera debe pensarse, _decía el documento, que curiosamente Lamash podía entender_, que el hombre sea el más antiguo o el último dueño de la tierra. Tampoco debe creerse que esta combinación de cuerpo y alma sea la única que campea por el universo. Los Antiguos fueron, los Antiguos son y los Antiguos serán. No en los lugares que nos es dado conocer, sino entre ellos. Pasan majestuosos y primigenios, desprovistos de dimensiones e invisibles para nosotros. Yog-Sothoth conoce el portal. Es el portal. Yog-Sothoth es la llave y el cerrojo de ese portal. Yog-Sothoth es el antes, el ahora y el después, todo en uno y en la misma esencia. Él conoce por dónde ingresaron los Antiguos al pasado y por dónde volverán a hacerlo cuando sea el momento. Él conoce las regiones de la tierra por donde anduvieron, dónde andan hoy y las razones por las cuales nadie puede verlos. A veces los hombres perciben su escénica por el olor que exhalan, pero nadie puede ver sus rostros, excepto por los rasgos de los hombres engendrados por ellos, que son de la más diversa naturaleza, con una apariencia que oscila entre la propia imagen del hombre y las insustanciales e invisibles figuras de ellos. Pasean sin ser vistos, perceptibles únicamente por su pestilencia, en los lugares desolados donde fueron pronunciadas las palabras y se celebraron oportunamente los rituales. Sus voces doblegan al mismo viento y sus conciencias hacen rugir la tierra. Aniquilan bosques y ciudades enteras sin que los bosques o las ciudades alcancen a ver la mano destructiva. Kathath los vio en los páramos helados, pero, ¿quién conoce a Kathath? En el congelado desierto del sur y en las islas que existen por debajo del océano hay piedras en donde está grabado su sello, pero ¿Hay alguien que halla visto la sumergida ciudad congelada o la torre por siempre cerrada y revestida por una capa de algas y moluscos? Ni siquiera el gran KUTULU, su hermano, puede reconocerlo más que difusamente. Sólo por su abismal olor los conoceréis. Aunque sus manos opriman vuestras gargantas, no conseguiréis verlos. Yog-Sothoth es la llave que abre le portal, a través del cual las esferas se encuentran. El hombre es ahora amo donde ellos eran amos. Prono ellos volverán a ser amos donde el hombre el amo. Al verano le sigue el invierno, y al invierno le sigue el verano. Esperan, con paciencia y confianza, ya que saben que volverán a ser los reyes de la tierra._

Era todo. El texto, que Lamash había seguido, desapareció apenas sus ojos lo hubieron recorrido. Nada quedó de los caracteres brillantes como el sol que había escudriñado. En un momento al joven se le ocurrió voltear la página, pero una presión punzante en su espalda lo detuvo.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras trabajar!- gruñó Zhar mientras presionaba la punta de un recién materializado báculo contra su espalda- ¡Ahora lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia!-

-Primero dame lo que vine a buscar- respondió el chico tajante y sin inmutarse- No me iré hasta que lo tenga-

-Entiendo…- musitó el viejo con aire receloso- ¡Entonces tendré que sacarte de aquí a la fuerza!-

Antes de que su adversario pensara en empalarlo, Lamash ya se había salido del camino de la estocada que le habían dirigido. El viejo al fallar se precipitó sobre el escalón ante el que se encontraba el caballete y estuvo a poco de tropezar. Lamash lo tiró en la dirección contraria con una patada fuertemente emplazada en el abdomen. Zhar, sin halieto, volcó la mesa contra la cual fue a dar, desparramando una llovizna de hojas en su caída.

-Me voy a defender- aseveró Lamash en guardia- Y no pienso poner pie fuera de aquí sin lo que vine a buscar-

-A ti, muchacho, es al que le va a costar trabajo mantenerse de pie- se burló Zhar mientras desaparecía en un resplandor rojizo.

Zhar se materializó de nuevo para descargarle un potente golpe a Lamash por la espalda. El chico cayó sobre la mesa pesadamente, pero tuvo tiempo, de algún modo, de golpear al anciano en el estómago con la fuerza suficiente como para propulsarlo contra uno de los largos anaqueles, provocando una avalancha de libros sobre su persona.

-Pero qué…- se extrañó el hechicero. Abajo, en la mesa, Lamash igual miraba extrañado el ser que se hallaba a mitad de la sala. Pegado a lo que era su brazo, un ente compuesto de materia negra y refulgente se hallaba en la posición en la que lo había dejado la conciencia de su incauto dueño- ¿Pero qué clase de magia es ésta?- se irguió Zhar desconcertado.

-Interesante…- miró Lamash su nuevo miembro, ahora compuesto de la misma materia oscura que formaba al extraño ser.

Zhar no pudo montar otra defensa. En un segundo, el ser que lo había golpeado lo sostenía por el cuello de su túnica. El mago se deshizo de su agarre con un fuerte golpe del bastón, dirigido a las muñecas que lo aprisionaban. Lamash, sintiendo el dolor, retrajo las manos de su extensión el tiempo suficiente como para dejarlo desaparecer de nuevo. Zhar regresó al ataque un momento después. De la punta de su bastón surgió un rayo carmesí que Lamash estuvo a punto de recibir de frente. El arco de energía calcinó una docena de hojas, y dejó una clara marca de hollín en el suelo. Lamash entonces se irguió, apuntando su otro brazo humano a su objetivo.

Como si hubiera accionado un arcano mecanismo de disparo, otra extensión de materia negra emergió de su cuerpo y atajó la caída de Zhar, tomándolo por el cuello y azotándolo contra otro anaquel. El viejo perdió la fuerza por un momento mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, para entonces el otro brazo de Lamash ya estaba sobre él. Zhar alcanzó a desaparecer antes de recibir un golpe que seguro lo habría propulsado hacia el fondo del cuarto de nuevo. Para cuando volvió a reaparecer, descargando otra vez su mortal rayo, Lamash ya no pudo esquivarlo. En un desesperado intento por protegerse, Lamash cruzó sus nuevos miembros sobre su figura. El rayo pudo haberlo calcinado, pero en vez fue absorbido por la opaca superficie de sus brazos de forma indolora.

-Eso… eso debió haberte matado…- retrocedió Zhar, horrorizado- ¿Pero qué demonios eres?-

-¿En verdad importa?- las prolongaciones de Lamash ya lo tenían por el cuello otra vez, cada una con su brazo humano. Zhar estuvo a punto de librarse como la vez pasada, pero Lamash le arrebató el báculo antes de que pensara siquiera en moverlo- No más trucos- declaró sombrío mientras retorcía el dorado metal del bastón como si fuera de juguete- Dame lo que vine a buscar y te dejaré en paz-

Aterrorizado como estaba, Zhar sólo pudo asentir mientras rebuscaba algo en su túnica. Al cavo de un momento sacó un extraño artefacto esférico, una burbuja perfecta de cristal envuelta en distintos anillos de metal que contenía una curiosa neblina roja. La prolongación de Lamash extendió su mano humana para recibiría y el viejo la depositó en ella, no sin hacer un gesto de clara repugnancia.

-Dile a Azra que le daré el resto más tarde- tartamudeó.

-Ahora- aseveró Lamash en lo que él consideró un tono amenazante- No tengo tiempo-

-¡Está bien, como quieras!- se encogió Zhar, muy distante al ser gruñón que había sido antes- Sólo… necesito concentración…- hizo un gesto para desalojarlo.

-Prefiero hacerte compañía- cruzó las manos por detrás de él, sus extensiones prontamente regresando a ser sus brazos- Esperaré a que lo tengas todo listo-

Así transcurrieron un par de horas en lo que el viejo Zhar desgranaba un libro seguido de otro. En lo relativo al tiempo, aún con la presión de su mandado, estaba claro que Azra no le había pedido nada poco complicado al viejo. En su lugar, incluso parecía que le había encomendado la respuesta de alguno de los grandes misterios de la realidad. Lamash sintió cuánto la curiosidad le reprochaba no poder leer. Incauto de las lamentaciones del chico, Zhar apresuró la marcha. Pronto se hizo evidente su progreso, y cuando Lamash casi se había convertido en una estatua más de las sombras, Zhar ya tenía una extensa serie de grabados y hojas amarillentas llenas seguramente de anotaciones.

-Listo- resopló Zhar depositando la apresurada investigación en sus manos- Haz lo que quieras con esto, ¡pero no vuelvas a molestarme!-

-Gracias por su consideración- respondió Lamash recorriendo con sus ocultos ojos las hojas- Espero no haber roto su concentración- dijo en tono irónico antes de retirarse.

-Vete a la mierda- gruñó el viejo mientras volvía a su misteriosa labor.

Lamash no le prestó atención. Dejó la sala tan silenciosamente como entró, otra vez hacia la oscuridad del exterior. De nuevo los cortafuegos iluminaban difusamente el camino entre paredes y grabados intrincados. Lamash, sin embargo, no se sentía perdido como la primera vez que recorriera aquellas extensiones. Podía estar descendiendo en cuerpo, pero su mente se enfocaba más que nada en la pelea que había tenido lugar con aquel refunfuñón anciano. Sus brazos, todavía los sentía adormilados, y con una especie especial de dolor que no le dejaba de atenazar en los hombros, y los limites donde empezaba su torso. Por un momento le asaltó la visión de Duriel, inclinado sobre él en una larga mesa de piedra, pasando de un objeto a otro mientras realizaba arcanas operaciones en su cuerpo. Lamash no entendía el por qué, ni el alcance de las aparentes "modificaciones" que había realizado en su cuerpo. Todavía ignoraba que la respuesta a aquello obedecía a razones mucho más oscuras de lo que se podía imaginar.


	12. Segunda parte IV

**Siete**

La lluvia caía inclemente sobre la tierra. la cercanía de las nubes hacía posible el que los rayos literalmente acariciaran la tierra. Las nubes se teñían del rojo de la sangre mientras que en las colinas tan altas como eran un sol moribundo se metía en el horizonte. El viento en aquellas cumbres se habría llevado a un ser humano, como a los escasos árboles con la osadía de crecer tan alto. En algún lugar un rayo había creado un incendio, matizando el ambiente con una luz amarillenta mientras el poderoso fuego se batía con el ciclón que rugía en el descampado.

-Te lo mereces- aseveró Azra, indiferente a las inclemencias de la naturaleza- Aunque sinceramente no me puedo imaginar un destino mejor para los de tu clase-

El barro cubría todo desde su cintura hasta sus pies, en su expresión un odio desdeñable era palpable para el punto que enfocaba su mirada, un lugar infinitamente cercano a su posición, en el suelo. Lentamente deslizó su pie desde el fango hasta su garganta. Azra sintió cómo la presión lo iba constriñendo mientras que una resistencia se iba haciendo presente en los últimos impulsos de vida de su víctima. El hombre intentó articular algo ininteligible, bloqueado parcialmente por la suela que apretaba su garganta. Azra ni siquiera pretendió escuchar lo que decía. No el importaba para nada.

-¿Sabes? En cierto sentido me das lástima- musitó divertida entre gruñidos guturales inconcisos. Una que otra palabra medio formada llegó a ser interpretada por su oído, pero poco les prestó atención- Pero, por supuesto, los gusanos son gusanos, ¿no?- más gruñidos, ahora acompañados de un forcejeo inútil para liberarse- Bueno…- volvió a su expresión sombría- Al final, tú te lo buscaste, Lazarus- la bota presionó hasta que se oyó el característico sonido de la muerte. El hombre manoteó desesperada e inútilmente hasta el final, cuando la presión fue suficiente como para desnucarlo- Éste es el castigo que le espera a todos los de tu clase, basura-

La lluvia siguió golpeando inclementemente la tierra. Un rayo rugió sobre su cabeza, saltando libre entre las nubes, iluminando un cielo desprovisto de clemencia, muy adecuado para la escena. Azra siguió inmóvil, frente al cadáver tan fresco que en realidad no parecía muerto. La lluvia labró una tumba de barro lixiviado para cubrir el cuerpo en poco tiempo. La lluvia era muy fría. Un coro de cuervos comenzó una funesta sinfonía, como si hubieran reclamado su alma. A su alrededor, el bosque se agitaba frenético, en un momento incluso alguno que otro árbol se desplomó a tierra, levantando un remolino de recién bañadas aves negras. La lluvia, después de todo, era el regalo de la Gran Serpiente… El escenario perfecto para la muerte.

-Mi señora…- asa abrió los ojos, enfocando la realidad de nuevo a trabes del gran techos de su cavernosa estancia- ¿Ha pedido verme?- al final de la estancia, un hombre de tez acarbonada, de bata roja y un ostentoso báculo dorado con una forma de Anj en la punta. Su falta de cabello y su cara tozuda lo hubieran confundido con cualquier otro hombre, pero su ojo en blanco y la profunda cicatriz en su rostro lo identificaban como justo el hombre que Azra deseaba ver.

-Estaba soñando, Xira- suspiró Azra sin incorporarse.

-¿Desea que vuelva en otro momento, señora?-

-No, no…- lazó la mano para detenerlo- Es hermoso soñar. Es un don que aprecio mucho de los humanos, ¿sabes? Aunque yo no sueñe como tal, es algo que siempre me ha intrigado...-

-Es una maldición a su vez- aseveró con un tono sombrío- Ha significado el fin de muchos grandes guerreros. Mi señora no necesita de semejantes tentaciones. Sólo -debilitan el carácter, dañan la fortaleza y minan el compromiso-

-¿Tu sueñas, Xira?-

-Procuro no hacerlo muy seguido…- se rascó la nuca- Pero sí. Sí sueño a veces. Con los tiempos antes de todo esto, cuando uno era libre de ir y venir donde quisiera. Antes de que el mundo se perdiera de esta forma, antes de Shibusen… lo que me recuerda que no me llamó sólo para preguntarme algo tan trivial, ¿no es así, mi señora?-

-Así es- asomó su torso desnudo sobre su lecho- Acércate, Xira. Tengo asuntos que discutir contigo-

Xira obedeció. A su paso cada vez más próximo se hizo más aparente que Azra se encontraba de un humor excepcionalmente bueno. La diosa se veía feliz… ésa era prueba suficiente para Xira que algo se había perdido. Algo importante. En los escasos pasos que quedaron entre él y su diosa, Xira se cuestionó si su presencia ahí era por que necesitaba su consejo, o por que algo especialmente malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿De qué se trata, mi señora?- preguntó una vez estuvo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Recuerdas el incidente de hace un año o más?- cruzó los dedos bajo su mentón de forma pensativa- Uno de los brazos de Shibusen estuvo a punto de ser cercenado por el Señor del Odio, y el mismo Shibusen ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Ése estúpido de Shinigami estaba más ciego y sordo a lo que ocurre en el mundo de lo que los Hermanos temían-

-Lo recuerdo bien- asintió el mago- Pero algo frustró los planes del Señor del Odio. Hasta ahora es una amenaza no identificada, pero queda claro que no es Shibusen. Ésos guerrilleros han pagado por su irresponsabilidad y ahora se están lamiendo las heridas de sus pasadas guerras-

-Exacto. No están preparados ni mucho menos para asegurar su puesto en la cabeza de los poderes que protegen a los débiles humanos. El Señor de la Destrucción no podría esperar una época más propicia para lanzar sus legiones sobre el mundo. Ahora la resistencia sería mínima, y eso, en parte, también se lo debemos a Shibusen… Quién diría que serían ellos los que nos abrirían el camino a la Víspera de la destrucción-

-¿Pero…?-

-No lo ha hecho. No ha movido un sólo dedo hasta ahora, aún sabiéndose ganador por anticipado- reasumió su gesto pensativo- ¿No crees que nuestro amable señor está asustado?-

-No me lo parece, si me lo preguntas- apuntó hacia el suelo- Allá abajo hay demasiadas tropas como para ganarle a Shibusen en un sólo asalto. Créeme, lo he visto-

-¿Entonces por qué no hemos visto ninguna clase de movilización en los últimos días? El Señor de la Destrucción sólo permite el acceso al recinto desde hace un año, más o menos. Como si temiera que sus planes fueran a ser descubiertos- hizo una pausa- ¿Sabes algo interesante?-

-¿Más aún que tus conjeturas?-

-Se cree que, en lo referente al asesinato de los señores del Odio y el Terror, ambos actos fueron perpetrados por una única entidad, presumiblemente la misma-

-¿Estás diciéndome que un solo hombre acabó con los dos hermanos?- se sorprendió- El simple hecho de pensar que un humano puede acabar con un Antiguo es risible. No existe comparación entre unos y otros-

-Entonces no son Antiguos después de todo- se encogió de hombros.

-Eso tú ya deberías saberlo-

-Lo sé, pero mi empleador me paga con creces por mi silencio. Algo más adecuado sería decir que estoy aquí por el refugio que me proporcionan las defensas, pero también en parte es por la congratulación, y el poder que me da una posición tan privilegiada como la que tengo ahora…-

-Ve al grano-

-He estudiado todo lo referente al caso durante el tiempo desde que se hizo pública la información, al menos para mí, y he hecho increíbles avances, tales como los que te acabo de revelar-

-Suena muy interesante…- intentó disimular su interés- pero sigo sin entender por qué necesito saber esto-

-El Aniquilador- Azra se tornó sombría- Por eso-

-El aniquilador…- repitió perdiendo la mirada- Escuché la misión especial que está promoviendo. Según entiendo, se trata de una búsqueda y destrucción…-

-¡Está cazando a mi sujeto!- se irguió del todo- El Señor de la Destrucción es un estúpido si cree que va a encontrarlo así de fácil. No sin que yo tenga algo que decir al respecto-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Azra no respondió. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro a medida que alcanzaba una capa para cubrirse y se vestía sus ropas, tanto tiempo olvidadas. Xira en realidad no necesitó más señales…

* * *

><p><em>China, Himalaya, Shinkiang<em>

El día no podía ser más claro. A esas alturas un viento helado soplaba entre las simas, refrescando la acción del sol. A veces algunas nubes se desprendían de los pináculos de las montañas, formadas principalmente por nieve y hielo arrastrado por poderosas corrientes. Pronto lloverían o nevaría sobre la tierra. A veces constituía un respiro ver nubes por aquella apartada región, pero aquel día prometía ser tan monótono como el paraje sembrado de cordilleras que se extendía hacia donde se volviera la vista. El día perfecto para combatir a muerte.

Debajo de alguna de las estribaciones, tanto tiempo calladas, la nieve se teñía con el color de la muerte. Era en un valle que confluía a partir de una cima más alta que las armas sonaban con vigor. En el día se veían un centenar de destellos al chocar el metal contra el metal, y en el aire resonaban los inconfundibles sonidos del hueso rompiéndose, de la armadura cediendo, del herido saludando a la muerte, del metal conociendo a la carne.

Los hombres de amarillo y naranja. Aquellos que habían jurado proteger las montañas y sus terribles secretos, los monjes de Sakya, luchaban con el vigor y la destreza que sólo ve en las historias. Los guerreros sagrados no llegaban a sobrepasar la decena, sin embargo avanzaban raudos por la nieve y penetraban en los grupos más numerosos de enemigos con velocidad y contundencia. Las tropas enemigas apenas podían hacer algo más que retrasar el inexorable avance de aquella tropa de muerte.

Los monjes avanzaron sobre el siguiente grupo. Los demonios rugieron para recibirlos, pero cuando se preparaban para alzar las armas en su contra, ya estaban sobre ellos. Jiang fue el primero en entrar en contacto. La criatura intentó partirlo a la mitad con una suerte de hacha, pero el joven fue más rápido. Su cadena látigo voló cortando el viento y se deshizo de su atacante, que cayó al suelo descabezado. El monje hubiera reclamado el alma de no ser por que media docena más de demonios se le echaron encima. El chico tenía habilidad, pero aquello fue demasiado. Si no hubiera sido por la pronta acción de Ming y Long, que entraron matando todo a su alrededor, seguramente habría muerto.

A su lado, Mei desviaba un ataque tras otro con espadas gancho. La muchacha evadía y detenía ataques como un verdadero monstruo. A veces tanta agilidad parecía sobrehumana. Mei pudo atrapar entre sus espadas la punta afilada de una lanza antes de que la empalaran. Rápido como un relámpago, la chica se deslizó debajo del asta y comenzó con una serie devastadora de patadas que más que resistir, deshicieron literalmente al demonio. Mei podía ser mujer, pero era una de las mejores que tenía que ofrecer el templo. De hecho, a parte de Long, se decía que estaba a punto de ser ascendida.

Mei se adentró más en el batallón enemigo. Sus habilidades marciales sólo era opacadas por su maestría con sus armas duales. Uno por uno, despachaba a los enemigos con la acción de sus miembros endurecidos por una vida de entrenamiento, mataba con la punta de sus afiladas espadas e incluso fue capaz de seccionar a uno de ellos en dos de un solo golpe.

-¿Pasa algo en especial?- preguntó Lian mientras su filo separaba una cabeza de sus hombros- Hoy estás muy encabronada-

No es eso- jadeó Mei dando un mortal para alejarse de un impacto de martillo que la hubiera podido reducir a carne molida- ¿No sabes nada de lo que dicen?- antes de que el martillo se alzara contra ella de nuevo, Mei atrapó el mango entre ambos ganchos. Acto seguido, la patada a la cara casi lo hace dar la vuelta en el aire. La criatura cayó de cabeza sobre la nieve, desnucándose al instante- En verdad me sorprendes- otro adversario intentó apuñalarla. Mei se quitó a tiempo y encestó una serie de golpes contundentes con la curva punta de sus espadas. El enemigo recibió cerca de veinte impactos antes de caer al suelo y morir.

-¿La apuesta?- Lei se introdujo en un torso y luego, junto con su hermana, lo elevó por el aire hasta sobrepasar la cabeza de Mei. El proyectil humano se estrelló contra otra masa incipiente de enemigos- No sabía que ten metías en esas cosas- Lei mutiló un brazo mientras su hermana abría por completo un vientre- Son sólo juegos de niños, impropios de una dama de tu altura- ambas hermanas se cerraron, cruzándose, y luego se volvieron a abrir en un arco de muerte que abarcó a tres enemigos más.

-Exacto- Mei dio otro salto hacia atrás, esta vez más sencillo, para decapitar otro enemigo- Estoy jugando un juego de niños- detuvo un golpe descendente y, con Lei atrapó el pie de su adversario. Lian capturó otro pie, cuyo poseedor pretendía atacarla a traición, y antes de que los demonios pensaran en moverse, ambas hermanas elevaron a sus adversarios por el aire. Ahí, en pleno vuelo, Mei insertó los pinchos compuestos de los mangos de ambas en sus cráneos, empalándolos por la coronilla a ambos- Pero si juego un juego, quiero ganar-

-¿Y se puede saber quién es el otro competidor?- preguntó Lian mientras tomaba un cuello y su hermana volteaba el torso de la víctima para convertirlo en un escudo humano. El pobre diablo recibió un hachazo de frente que casi lo parte por la mitad. Mei en seguida emergió de su cobertura y despachó al enemigo con un ataque dual.

-¿En verdad tengo que decírtelo?- miró Mei a Lian con reproche.

Mei pudo tomar a un adversario más como asidero, y como si no tuviera peso, se elevó a partir de su hombro en una espiral mortal de tajos y cuchillas. Mei sobrevoló las cabezas de una docena de enemigos convertida en una muerte alada a la que pocos pudieron escapar. la chica descendió con gracia mientras a su alrededor todos se derrumbaban abatidos por la acción de sus espadas. Más allá de su visión, el escuadrón de monjes seguía peleando contra cerca de diez veces su número. Mei no reparó en sus enemigos más que en una figura que se destacaba de entre los peleadores humanos. Un hombre de estatura elevada y de cabello rapado: Long.

Long estaba rodeado, pero su eficiencia no disminuía ni un poco. Mei, a pesar de ser diez años más joven que él, no podía ni de cerca imitar su cariz al matar con un simple bo. El añejo monje ondeaba aquel instrumento de muerte como si fueran las aspas de un helicóptero, repeliendo los ataques de sus enemigos desde todas direcciones. A veces se podía uno impresionar por la velocidad que podía adquirir Jun en manos de su técnico. Long a veces dejaba de ondear su arma con ambas manos para descargar golpes contundentes, que dejaban fuera de combate a cualquier cosa que se les pusiera en frente. En resumen, era una de las máquinas mortales mejor calibradas del monasterio, y tener que perderlo para la misión resultaba en un hito doloroso para sus compañeros. Pues en parte, aquella era la razón de la apuesta...

-Aaahh, creo que comprendo…- suspiró Lian mientras su técnica la agitaba para sacarle la sangre- ¿No es tierno?-

-Como dos garzas volando hacia el sol…- puntualizó Lei- No me gusta mucho la poesía, pero creo que no puedo darles otra connotación-

-Sinceramente no creo que se merezcan otra- rió Lien- Ustedes son el uno para el otro. Si no fuera por que son monjes…-

-Ya cállense, perecen niñas- las reprendió Mei- Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…-

Aquel suspiro ahogado que dio a continuación significó muchas cosas. La primera de ellas, que había bajado la guardia el tiempo necesario para maniobrar una defensa. La segunda, que no había matado a todos sus enemigos, como ella había creído. La tercera, que uno de sus heridos, que imprudentemente había dejado vivo, la había tomado sorpresivamente por el pie y la había hecho caer. Y la cuarta, que ahora un círculo perfecto de nuevos adversarios se cerraba sobre ella, todos fuera del alcance de los demás monjes, incluso de Long. Todos con sus armas esperando matar.

Las tres cedieron por un momento al desconcierto, otro al miedo, y por uno un poco más largo, al pánico. Mei sintió la caída como algo eterno. Por un momento, mientras las armas apunto estaban de darse un festín con su carne, todo se le hizo rojo. Mei tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para reunir el aire necesario en su estado de movimiento y, antes de tocar el suelo, exhalar la frase que le salvaría la vida de no ser por sus escasos segundos de distracción: _¡Resonancia de Almas!_

Mei se precipitó a tierra. Un enemigo quedó sin piernas. Justo antes de notar cómo se movía la tierra bajo su peso, la mujer se movió hacia arriba, como convulsionada. Dos enemigos cayeron frente a un destello. Mei giró el peso de su cadera sobre su espalda a medida que sus espadas, enganchadas por los extremos, se movían cortando el aire a su alrededor. Los enemigos intentaron cerrarse sobre ella, pero siempre, aquellos filos los cortaban, ignorando sus protecciones como si no estuvieran ahí. Mei siguió girando sobre su cuerpo, intentando encontrar un asidero firme en aquella tormenta de ataques. Las espadas siguieron amputando miembros, mutilando cuerpos, traspasando armaduras sin un simple rasguño. Mei siguió girando. Los monstruos siguieron cayendo. Para cuando Mei pudo volver a encontrar apoyo y ponerse de pie ya había abatido cuando menos una veintena de adversarios.

Mei se quedó en su lugar, comprobando que en realidad hubiera acabado con todas las amenazas. También aprovechó el descanso para clamar sus nervios. Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en sus manos y el sudor marcaba una línea perfectamente recta que se ceñía a su espalda. Había estado a punto de morir por una estupidez, y sinceramente no sabía muy bien de dónde había sacado la habilidad necesaria para salir indemne de aquella muerte segura. Mei en silencio se reprendió mientras que la adrenalina escapaba de su mente. Con un incipiente sopor pudo dejarse llevar llenamente por un ensimismamiento, muy común para quien ha experimentado un evento cercano a la muerte. Casi por un segundo se olvidó de los gritos de alarma de sus armas...

Otro error estúpido. Mei pudo volverse justo a tiempo para que su cabeza encajara en la escamosa palma de un demonio que no había visto. El deforme ser ondeaba un hacha de doble filo, lista para pasar de hombro a hombro por su cuello ¿Cómo era posible? Mei estaba segura de que lo había visto. O por lo menos lo hubiera visto antes de que se acercara a menos de diez pasos. Para entonces en otra situación, el pobre desgraciado ya sería un cuerpo inerte más, pero ahora sus sentidos estaban abotargados. Su mente y sus percepciones se habían reducido a un par de metros, como cuando era principiante ¿cómo podría saber lo que era estar tan cerca de la muerte si nunca antes había experimentado aquella apabullante paz que precede al deceso? Oh, mierda… fue lo único que podía pensar. No podía moverse. Su cuerpo no hacía el menor esfuerzo para repeler a su atacante, ni siquiera para gritar. Estaba paralizada. Y ya estaba tan cerca…

La escena se desarrolló ridículamente lenta para la contundencia que tenía, como si se quisiera burlar de ella un poco más antes de quitarle la vida. El demonio acercó el filo de su arma de una forma tan torpe que parecía hasta cómica mientras componía una mueca de odio irrefrenable. Mei curiosamente, en lugar de tratar de zafarse, una parte de su mente la instó a prepararse para abandonar esta vida… pero la criatura murió donde estaba. El demonio de pronto estalló en una nube de ícor negro y pegajoso que salpicó la mitad derecha de Mei de a tal grado que el cálido líquido la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Pero qué asco!- se quejó Lian- ¿No podías elegir una forma de matarlo que no incluyera esparcirlo sobre nosotras, Long?-

Detrás de la criatura, la adornada y brillante punta de Jun aplastaba el cráneo de su víctima. Long se encontraba en la última posición en la que había acabado con su oponente. El monje debía de estar en sus cuarenta, con una negra y crecida barba, y su cabello, diligentemente rapado, mostraba la única marca que lo erigía como uno de los mejores guerreros del templo.

-¿Preferirías estar muerta?- Long le lanzó una mirada de reproche- No estarían empapadas en esta basura si hubieran peleado como maestras y no como niñas consentidas en primer lugar- la voz de Long, aunque profunda como una caverna, tenía un deje de estoicismo que parecía deliberadamente desprecio. Era habitual que tuviera ese matiz de dureza. Long jamás se había conocido como alguien que pudiera reprender las palabras más duras de su boca- No debería de haberte salvado- masculló.

-Vamos, no fue nuestra culpa- se excusó Lei- ¿Verdad, Mei?-

Mei no dijo nada. A pesar de haber recibido una bofetada de realidad no podía comprender todavía el por qué se había paralizado de esa forma. Todavía no experimentaba lo que era estar en un peligro real, y aquella falta de experiencia la mortificaba. A su entendimiento, Long tenía la razón. Mei simplemente desvió la mirada al suelo, como hace un niño arrepentido, pero lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no admitir su error.

-Sinceramente creí que eras mejor como guerrero- suspiró Long antes de marcharse.

-¡Vaya! Hoy se levantó de un humor de perros- siseó Lian a su hermana- Quién diría que Long podría llegar a estar de mal humor. Digo, ya sé que él es así de estoico siempre, pero ¿reprendernos así por un par de deslices? Todavía no quisiera experimentar qué se siente tener un padre de primera mano-

-Eres tonta, ¿verdad?- le reprochó Lei- Lo hace por que en cierto grado le importamos más que una centena de enemigos a los cuales destrozar. Si no fuera por que Jun es mudo, seguramente podría haberte dicho lo mismo-

-¡A callar las dos!- les espetó Mei, descongelándosele la lengua- No importa con qué propósito lo halla hecho, tiene razón. Hemos defraudado la fe que tienen nuestros compañeros en nosotras y con eso basta para sacarnos de la misión- sacudió a ambas mecánicamente para despejarlas de limo- ¿Mejor guerrero, eh?- echó a andar detrás del grupo. Esta vez todos los enemigos al alcance estaban muertos- Aún tengo algo que demostrarle a ese desabrido capellán-

* * *

><p>En medio de la masa ingente de cadáveres el grupo se congregaba alrededor de Long, que ondeaba su vistosa arma sobre su cabeza. Todo el pelotón había sido exterminado y los monjes apenas y tenían rasguños. No por nada había elegido un grupo especial de guerreros del templo para aquella misión. Long no estaba convencido, pero le alegraba en cierto modo que ninguno hubiera muerto hasta aquel punto. Todavía les quedaba un viaje muy largo por recorrer y no durarían mucho si empezaban a perder efectivos en aquella etapa tan temprana.<p>

-Informe- ordenó con voz solemne- ¿Cómo estás, Jiang?- le preguntó al joven que se sujetaba el hombro con molestia.

-No es nada, maestro- hizo girar su hombro en círculos- Es una herida superficial. Pasará pronto-

-Es un impedimento- lo reprendió Long- No podemos darnos el lujo de llevar peso muerto. Lo siento, hijo, no puedes venir con nosotros. Te dejaremos en la siguiente etapa de la misión-

-Sí, maestro- se inclinó el chico con un deje de molestia, impotencia, y, por escasos momentos, alivio.

En cuanto a ti…- se volvió hacia Mei- La imprudencia de hoy pudo haberte costado la vida tanto a ti como a cualquiera que quisiera rescatarte. Por esto podría mandarte de vuelta al templo- Mei estaba a punto de responder, pero Long se le adelantó- Sin embargo, por tu estatus y la utilidad que le das a esta escuadra con tus habilidades, y dadas las circunstancias de nuestra posición- señaló hacia el horizonte, donde las inconfundibles sombras de otro batallón enemigo, igual o más grande que el anterior, se dejaban ver en la blancura- Decido que deberás quedarte con nosotros hasta que completemos esta etapa da la misión. Luego volverás al templo junto con los jóvenes ¿Queda entendido?-

-Perfecto- se inclinó Mei a regañadientes.

Bien, pues ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo- Long sacudió ambos extremos de su bo y continuó la marcha a paso ligero. El resto de la escuadra lo siguió con el mismo trote. Long sabía que era duro, sobre todo con la gente que tanto había crecido con él como la que había visto crecer, pero no podía tomarse la molestia de estar remendando las constantes debilidades de sus compañeros. Aquella misión necesitaba de todas las fuerzas que pudieran ofrecerles, y el constante desliz de cualquiera podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. A pesar de que Long tuviera las mejores intenciones aún desconocía los planes del enemigo, y cuán difícil estaban por tornarse las cosas… Sinceramente esperaba que el resultado fuera diferente.


	13. Segunda parte V

**Ocho**

-Entonces, ¿cómo dices que funciona?- preguntó con vehemencia Bafomet- Esto de las almas ¿cómo es?-

-Muy simple…- suspiró Soul mientras se alzaba de hombros- Sólo tienes que lograr capturar cien huevos de kishin y un alma de bruja, y si lo logras te vuelves una Death Scythe. No tiene gran ciencia, de hecho-

Las miradas ya se habían acumulado en ellos hasta hacerse una dosis agradable. En los pasillos ambos discurrían sin la más mínima molestia, a parte de los ojos fisgones que los circulaban como aves de rapiña. Al principio era bochornoso, pero el hábito de un par de días había borrado cualquier clase de efectos adversos que tendría en su amplio sentido del comportamiento social. De hecho, al lado de Bafomet comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Después de todo, Maka no saldría de la enfermería ni estaría dispuesta a recibir visitas en un periodo de cinco días, una semana para estar seguros, y no tendría por qué enterarse mientras tanto de cualquier rumor que se pudiera filtrar hasta en los más hondos niveles de la Academia.

-¿Y cómo logro que me seleccionen para la misión?- volvió a inquirir Bafomet.

En lugar de contestarle, Soul la condujo hacia el frente de una pizarra negra. En ella estaban enlistadas todas las misiones que había en su totalidad, disponibles, y algunas que se estaban llevando a cabo. Todas estaban marcadas con un pequeño distintivo, lo suficientemente vistos como para denotar su estatus, y una breve descripción sobre una placa pulida la parte central. No fueron necesarias más explicaciones para Bafomet.

-¿Entonces dices que esto es todo?- volvió a preguntar la chica, luego hizo una pequeña pausa- ¡Ustedes los de Shibusen son gente extraña!- rió- Cazar demonios y exhibirlos como deporte… no me desagrada por completo el concepto, pero lo encuentro de alguna manera muy satírico-

-¿Ya había echo esto antes?- la miró de soslayo Soul.

-Bueno, no te diré que soy profesional, pero te impresionarías- compuso una pícara sonrisa gatuna- Además ¿para qué sirve un arma si no es para matar?-

-¡JA! Ya veremos si es cierto- se burló Soul- Es reglamentario que vaya un técnico contigo en la primera misión. Si lo consigues puedes aventurarte en las misiones de una estrella por tu cuenta…-

-¿Una estrella?-

-Si logras progresar llegas a dos, y luego a tres. Éstas misiones son más difíciles, y por lo general no se encuentran aquí. Se reparten a los técnicos de forma especializada-

-Se les reparte a quienes pueden con ellas, dirás- bufó.

-Dá igual. Uno no puede simplemente progresar si no comienza a llevarlas a cabo, pero no está permitido para los estudiantes de primer semestre- le echó un rápido vistazo sobre le hombro- Primero tienen que sopesar tus habilidades como arma y luego te asignarán una primera misión. No conozco excepción a la regla-

-Eso lo dices por que nunca antes había estado aquí…- volvió a sonreír- Además, ya me harté de ser un estudiante matriculado-

-Prueba si quieres, pero te aseguro que no te dejarán-

Quince minutos después…

-Con que no me dejarán ¿eh?- con un aspecto triunfante, Bafomet pasó de un lado a otro del pasillo, jugueteando con el papel que le habían regalado en asesoría. Soul, detrás de ella, no escatimaba en mostrar sus desdén por la situación.

-Sí, claro, fue sólo suerte- bufó Soul- Espero que golpees posesos con la misma habilidad con la que golpeas a estudiantes…- se paralizó de pronto al evocar brevemente la escena del antro- Sólo por decirlo- se sacudió el polvo de su mente.

Bafomet no intentó responderle. Bastó con ondear el papel de su mano enfrente de la cara del chico para quitarle importancia. Soul volvió a bufar, desviando la mirada. Bafomet dejó que el sentimiento de victoria la embargara de forma momentánea. Quizás no era lo más gratificante, pero el demostrar sus talentos estaba en la medida en que pudiera encontrar luchas propicias, y no había mejor momento para entrar en la acción que destrozar un lugar completo, y un objetivo, sólo para mostrar su poder.

-¿Entonces ahora qué?- le preguntó Soul luego de una pausa.

-Supongo que me voy a poner en marcha- se alzó de hombros Bafomet- Dile a Maka, si es que regresa a la vida, que me fui de misión a…- hojeó su papel- ¡Tebas! A resolver un problema de cañerías… signifique lo que signifique- giró el papel para ver si no había otra inscripción, pero no encontró nada- Supongo que los griegos no tienden a dar detalles-

-¿Srta. Bafomet?- habló una voz temblorosa que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un muchacho que se encontraba plantado frente a la pareja, cabizbajo y abochornado, como si la aludida fuera a matarlo si entablaba contado visual.

-¿Sí?- suspiró con un deje de desánimo, como si anticipara lo que le iban a pedir.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… yo…-

-Vamos, escúpelo ya- comentó Bafomet con molestia patente.

-¡Yo quiero ser tu técnico!- balbuceó el muchacho como si estuviera rezando, pero lo suficientemente alto y entendible como para ser escuchado en todo el pasillo.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire como si fueran un enjambre de avenas asesinas. Tanto a Bafomet como a Soul en ese instante les fallaron las palabras. Ambos sólo pudieron mantenerse donde estaban, congelados frente a la propuesta del chico completamente desconocido. Todos los que pudieron escuchar semejante conjunto de palabras no pudieron hacer nada más que distender la mandíbula para abrir la boca de la impresión. Bafomet incluso no pudo evitar sentir cierto rubor llegar a su cara mientras que la idea rascaba curiosamente sus centros de vergüenza.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que logró articular con claridad.

-Que quiero ser tu técnico, oh gran Dama de Hierro- se hincó en una rodilla- Requiero tus poderes en este momento de necesidad. Por favor…-

-¡Ya, déjalo!- le espetó Bafomet mientras le agitaba las manos para que se detuviera- Dime, muchacho, ¿por qué quieres ser mi técnico?-

-Quiero ser fuerte- espetó el muchacho- Y necesito de un arma que sea igualmente fuerte para defenderme-

-Sí, claro…- se extrañó Bafomet- Sé fuerte, pero para ello necesitas más que sólo mi ayuda. Además ¿qué te hace pensar que podrías llegar a tenerme como arma?-

-Me volveré fuerte, te lo prometo- aseveró mientras un reflejo de resolución destellaba en sus ojos- No tendrás un técnico mejor en toda tu vida-

-Oh, puedo diferir mucho de eso- le mostró una sonrisa divertida, casi burlona en comparación con el semblante tan serio de su contraparte- Créeme, estás mejor sin mí…- hizo una ademán para abarcarlo- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Taye, para servirte- se inclinó con toda la reverencia que podía- Y no, no creo que pueda tener mejor oportunidad de tener un arma-

-Pierdes tu tiempo, chico- volvió a emprender la marcha, esta vez sin el más mínimo esfuerzo de ocultar su intempestivo mal humor- Yo ya no tengo técnico, y no busco ninguno. Es mejor si desistes ahora, créeme-

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!-

Tanto Soul como Taye en ese instante se quedaron paralizados de la mirada que se dibujó en el rostro de la chica. Aquellos ojos no estaban encuadrados en sus cuencas de forma natural. En vez, un odio tan potente que podía ser palpable como fuego era disparado de ellos. Soul no tenía ni idea de lo que podía significar, pero sólo ha´iba visto aquella mirada momentos antes de que salvara a medio centenar de estudiantes de ser vaporizados por su ira… Taye estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Soul le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo. Una advertencia de ese tipo no era algo que se debiera tomar a broma.

Bafomet dejó atrás al par de hombres por escasos momentos. Aunque la siguieran en mente, a la vista ya no se hallaba ni indicio de ellos. Bafomet siguió andando con paso tormentoso. ¿Pero quién se cree ese cretino? explotaba un pensamiento dentro de su mente No estoy para que intenten meterse conmigo, y menos esupiñanes con aspiraciones de grandeza Tras unos momentos de pensamientos atribulados incluso olvidó a dónde iba.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- la voz la sacó por completo de su furibundo ensimismamiento. Tanto, que pareció drenarse por una docena de alcantarillas localizadas en la parte trasera de su mente.

Decir que era un chico era algo exagerado. Aunque sus facciones destacaban juventud, su semblante era más maduro de lo que Bafomet hubiera imaginado. En realidad se trataba de dos los que la habían llamado desde la otra esquina del pasillo que acababa de franquear. Uno más destacable por ser rubio y de buena constitución, y el otro por sus lentes y cabello negro. Al menos desde donde ellos estaban no se notaban más distintivos.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- la voz la sacó por completo de su furibundo ensimismamiento. Tanto, que pareció drenarse por una docena de alcantarillas localizadas en la parte trasera de su mente.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- insistió el rubio.

-¿Qué te importa?- le espetó Bafomet con toda la hostilidad que fue capaz de reunir.

-¡Espera! No buscamos problemas- se apresuró el otro a la defensiva- Lo único que nos interesa saber es si vienes a la misión o no-

-¿Eh?- Bafomet se congeló, dándose una cachetada mental por su estupidez.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar el rubio- ¿Vienes o no?-

-Yo…- más que por la sorpresa, Bafomet estaba ahora aturdida por su propia contradicción. Lo más que pudo hacer fue asentir.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó- Bueno, soy Clay, y mi amigo aquí es Akane. Mucho gusto-

-Bafomet- suspiró con algo de cansancio- Pero creo que eso ya me conocen-

-Bueno, no de primera mano- admitió Akane- Pero no por eso me perderé la oportunidad de hacerlo- le tendió una mano- Señorita…-

Bafomet dio un respingo, como si nunca antes le hubieran mostrado cortesía. De hecho, la simple acción la sorprendió tanto como la falta de reacción adversa en sus sistemas nerviosos. Ellos no la trataban con miedo. Por un instante pensó que debía tratarse de alguna broma, o en cualquier otra circunstancia de una trampa bien elaborada. Uno de los problemas de la juventud es que, a pesar de aparentemente mostrar buenas intenciones, nunca e sabe, y Bafomet no era precisamente de aquellas personas que se fiaran mucho de los demás… Al final, uno tiene que aprender a no dar la mano a la primera.

-Pero qué galante…- sonrió Bafomet mientras dejaba reposar su mano en la de Akane- Pero no creo que me sienta cómoda con más que esto-

-Como gustes- le sonrió de vuelta Akane- Igual ambos vamos a tener que luchar en cierto momento por nuestras vidas. No creo que mientras que estamos en paz no podamos darnos ciertas muestras de civilización-

-Sí, claro- rió un poco Bafomet- Sigue hablando así y voy a tener que aprender a leer-

Clay rió aunque Akane no lo consideró gracioso. Bafomet simplemente siguió sonriendo. Sabía que no era lo más brillante, pero no se daba precisamente a conocer por ser una persona muy avispada. Por el momento se contentaba con saber que pronto demostraría su verdadero valor en combate, y simplemente por eso es que se permitía parecer un poco estúpida. El nuevo trío dejó la sala y se acercó a la salida más cercana de la Academia. Al menos si iban a comenzar con la misión, que fuera lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>El antro bajo de la torre de los comunes apestaba indescriptiblemente a carne quemada y sangre fresca. Aquel hedor no tenía nada para ser disipado. La más distante de las brisas estaba contaminada con el aliento de miles y miles de demonios. Lamash luchó contra la idea de taparse la nariz o vomitar recurriendo a un truco mental que le había enseñado Duriel. Simplemente intentaba no pensar en ello, pero con una fuerza de voluntad tal que era difícil imitarla. Podía no funcionar de forma tan precisa, pero al menos hacía aquel lar soportable.<p>

A la entrada de la morada, un arco con un torso humano colgaba flácido en lo alto, rociando de alguna manera una lluvia interminable de sangre. Lamash suponía que debía de estar collado ahí desde hacía una cantidad considerable de tiempo, pues media plaza estaba infestada con charcos provenientes de aquel despojo humano. Aunque sabía que se limpiaba periódicamente, el tiempo debía de ser muy prolongado. Mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada, por un momento llegó a preguntarse, si en realidad quería relacionar ambos destinos mandados por la Diosa, ¿qué podía querer que incluyera a un arcaísta medio enloquecido por el trabajo y cualquier cosa cuya naturaleza disfrutara de aquella atmósfera?

La respuesta no pudo hallarla ni encontrándose ya debajo del gran arco de piedra. La estancia que cubría era más amplia del otro lado. Dentro la peste era todavía más insoportable y un insistente ruido de algo metálico estrellándose contra una superficie de madera llenaba doto alrededor. Lamash no pudo reparar por su falta de visión en que a su izquierda y derecha se hallaban repartidas a intervalos regulares piscinas excavadas en el suelo, rebosantes de sangre y órganos de diversa índole, que flotaban extrañamente conservados en el líquido carmesí. Todo lo que podía admirar era un alma sucia, depravada y malévola que se hallaba en esos instantes trabajando en seccionar un cuerpo humano en sus distintos componentes con un impresionante cuchillo de carnicero.

-Hola- dijo con el volumen suficiente como para se oído. El gran demonio se dio la vuelta, revelando un delantal de cuero completamente enrojecido y una cara tan llena de remiendos que era difícil encontrarle forma.

-¿Qué quieres?- chasqueó el demonio en un gutural sonido, algo así como si estuviera atragantado- ¿No ves que es mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando trabaja?-

-La Diosa sin Nombre- apuntó Lamash a la esfera rojiza que tenía entre manos junto con todo su papeleo- Quiere algo de ti-

-¡Espera, chico!- estalló de nervios el Carnicero mientras corría a arrebatarle la esfera. Era curioso ver algo así corriendo, como una avalancha roja- ¿Quieres matarnos a todos?- le quitó la esfera con brusquedad y el suficiente cuidado- ¡Dioses!-

De cerca aquel demonio era aún peor. Su estatura casi rivalizaba con la de un torso de vaca colgado de un gancho. Curiosa analogía si se analizaba el aspecto redondeado del ser. Dos grandes cuernos bovinos destacaban de su cabeza y eran lo único que hacía reconocibles los rasgos básicos de su cabeza. Con todo, una mirada de inteligencia se posaba sobre las cosas que enfocaban sus ojos, como si estudiaran las cosas con el metódico procedimiento de una sierra. En total, y sumado al olor del local, que casi se hacía tangible en su fisionomía, era el aspecto de su tremebundo oficio.

La Diosa es muy cortés al enviare algo como esto- musitó mientras estudiaba la curiosa esfera- Si supieras lo que es, chico, entonces dudarías en manipularlo tan bruscamente- se lo guardó en un bolsillo y extendió su mano libre hacia Lamash- El pedido es difícil, pero podré. Dile a la diosa que necesito una semana para estar listo- Lamash le tendió los papeles, que en seguida fueron salpicados de rojiza sustancia. Lamash se preguntó por las ligeras punzadas del líquido en su cuerpo si el color de la piel del Carnicero se debía a que fuera natural, o si era simplemente sangre seca… no quiso responderse por temor a estar en lo correcto- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ahora puedes irte, yo lo tendré listo y en forma lo más pronto posible- hizo una pausa. Luego, intempestivamente apuntó a Lamash con su cuchillo- Y dile a la Diosa que ya estamos a mano-

-Así lo haré- contestó Lamash medio ahogado por el hedor. Luego se inclinó para despedirse y partió en el acto, tan sutil y discreto como había llegado.

**Nueve**

-¡Hombres, atención!- la voz de Kale llamó como una sirena de incendios y en el acto todos dejaron su ocupaciones para ponerse en firmes.

La estancia que ocupaban de barracones había sido adaptada por los mercenarios para llenar sus necesidades. El sitio era comparable con un hangar de aeropuerto, y el pelotón lo había llenado con aparatos de gimnasio, muñecos de prueba y, por supuesto, áreas de combate. Azra le pasó una mirada a todo mientras caminaba con las manos tras la espalda, como si evaluara las condiciones del lugar. Los hombres, por supuesto, estaban todos en sus respectivas estaciones, parados en firmes al lado de sus aparentes ocupaciones para dejar en claro que no había una sola pieza de equipo que no fuera utilizada por ellos.

-En descanso- los tranquilizó la Diosa mientras Xira se posaba en actitud marcial a su espalda- No hay que ser tan estoico mientras esté por aquí, por favor, sigan haciendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo- agitó las manos para devolverlos a sus actividades- ¡Vamos, pretendan que no estoy aquí!- Azra esperó, pero nadie se movió ni un centímetro. Bastó con un minuto de silencio para dejar en claro que aquella actitud marcial no se iba a romper así de fácil- Así me gusta- musitó con entretenida felicidad- Kale, Kara, voy a tener que prescindir de sus ocupaciones, si no es mucha molestia- señaló con elegante ademán al resto del aula.

-En absoluto, señora- sonrió Kale mientras hacía un gesto al resto de sus cincuenta hombres. Todos entonces volvieron a sus ocupaciones en silencio, rotando lugares al hacerlo- ¿Qué quiere de sus humildes mercenarios?-

-En primera, felicitarlos por estar completamente funcionales tan pronto- respondió Azra haciéndole una señal a la pareja para que la siguiera- Y también quisiera anunciarles su próximo objetivo- comenzaron a caminar alrededor del cuarto, oyendo cómo los hombres desempeñaban sus distintas tareas- Habrán escuchado las noticias recientes, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Nada escapa de nuestros oídos por aquí- volvió a sonreír- Ni siquiera el verdadero objetivo del Aniquilador- le guiñó un ojo a Azra- Ya decía yo que no íbamos a disfrutar el permiso después de todo-

-Efectivamente- sonrió de vuelta- No creas que te escaparás del trabajo por un par de rasguños en una pelea de bar. Nuestro objetivo sigue siendo le mismo, sólo que ahora habrá que adelantar los planes-

-Nuestro objetivo es un calamar bastante escurridizo- rió- Ha demostrado tener un par de haces bajo la manga, y sinceramente no creo que sea tan mal peleador como yo esperaba. Dígame, señora, ¿qué nos asegura que tengamos éxito esta vez?-

-Que esta vez yo dirigiré personalmente la misión- sonrió con malevolencia. En ese momento tanto Kale como Kara dejaron de seguirla; Kale había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Está segura que quiere salir al mundo ahora?- preguntó Kara- ¿No debería esperar a que cumpliéramos con la misión por nuestra cuenta?-

-¡Oh, todo lo contrario!- replicó Azra- Creo que no causaré mayores molestias si desempolvo un par de habilidades. Además, ya me estoy empezando a cansar de mi retiro…-

-No será así de fácil- aseveró Kale- La última vez que el sujeto escapó estábamos en Shibusen. No sabemos si halla recibido apoyo o protección. Digo, esta jauría de perros es buena, pero no invencible, y ni con todo nuestro poder podríamos combatir a todo un batallón de Shibusen. No digo que entrenen mejores técnicos, pero si pudiéramos vencerlos en una batalla abierta, no estaríamos ofreciendo nuestros servicios como mercenarios-

-Lo que dice tiene lógica, mi señora- lo acompañó Xira- Además, combatir a Shinigami…-

-El Shinigami que está ahora a la cabeza es patético- aseveró Azra sombría- Korlic era diez veces mejor que él…- guardó silencio para recomponer su carácter- Además, si es por los números por lo que temen, no se preocupen. Aún tengo una que otra forma de asegurarnos buena compañía sin necesidad de recurrir a los recursos del Señor de la Destrucción-

-Ahora que eso sí me gustaría verlo- volvió a sonreír Kale.

-Oh, es muy simple convencer a una multitud de ayudantes- rió Azra- ¡Mira lo que hice con ustedes!-

-Simple, crudo, incluso un poco despiadado, pero cierto…- hizo una pausa- Sigo interesado, ¿cómo planeas reclutar un ejército para tu guerra sin los increíbles poderes del Señor de la Destrucción ni ninguno de sus afiliados?-

-Eso, querido, es un secreto de cualquier buen general, y estás por verlo pronto…- abarcó toda la sala con sus brazos- Ahora dile a tus perros que comiencen a moverse. Tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir si queremos llegar a nuestro objetivo antes que el Aniquilador-

-¿Algún destino en especial para empezar, señora?-

-Hacia el Sur, querido- sonrió con malicia- Siempre hacia el sur-

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír- Kale entonces dio un largo y resonante silbido, que alcanzó a abarcar toda la estancia. Todos entonces dejaron sus ocupaciones y se apresuraron hacia donde estaban reunidos sus líderes en forma humana- Bien, amigos, se acabó el descanso- anunció Kale con voz jubilosa- ¡Es hora de salir por unas cuantas cabezas!-

Azra no dijo nada. Su sola mirada era suficiente como para saber que la satisfacción era palpable en su carácter. Lenta, pero felizmente en su mente se tarareaba una estrofa que hacía mucho que creía haber olvidado. Cuando andaba por la superficie: _"Cada muerto será el pago de mi voto de inmortalidad; cada víctima marca el destino de esta historia que no tiene final…"_

* * *

><p>India, Delhi, Nueva Delhi, Aeropuerto Interncional Indra Gandhi<p>

La gente afluía de forma tan continua que sorprendía calcular el número de personas que podían transitar por la terminal. El calor era en cierto modo algo opresivo para la ropa, pero el asumir una apariencia discreta no era algo prescindible. Eruka ya llevaba en la misma posición más de tres horas. Su misión consistía en hacer contacto con un sujeto, pero no le habían dicho cuál ni cómo, ni siquiera dónde encontrarlo. Aquella calidad de información de entrada ya era frustrante, y en cuestión de tiempo parecía que iban a plantarla, pues el llamado sujeto no aparecía, y la cantidad de agentes, tanto de Shibusen como de los Gurús, otra organización hermana, la empezaba a enervar sobremanera.

Sin embargo no podían notarla mientras que siguiera usando su Soul Protect. A ojos de los humanos sin experiencia sería como un transeúnte más. Obviamente esto no lograba tranquilizarla mientras que una idea de que manteniendo tanto su posición comenzaría a parecer sospechosa. Por un instante se preguntó su la paranoia no la pondría en una posición más comprometedora que el estar como estatua en un solo lugar…

-Parece ser que nuestro sujeto no se va a presentar- susurró alguien detrás de ella. Aunque se sobresaltó al oír una voz humana, Eruka halló el tono de Free tranquilizador.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le reprochó Eruka tratando de parecer discreta- ¡Deberías estar en tu puesto!-

-Lo siento- se alzó de hombros- No soy alguien muy paciente. Además, necesitaba moverme. Ya estaba llamando la atención-

-Te entiendo…- suspiró luego de una pausa- No sé por qué es de tanta importancia que hallemos a este sujeto, pero ya estamos en esto. No podemos echarnos atrás o nos… me matarán-

-Eso sería terrible- aseveró con un deje de preocupación propia de un niño- Ya no tendría a quién pagarle por mi liberación, además extrañaría verte rondando por ahí…-

-Yo… Sólo espero por nuestro bien que él se presente- resopló mientras ocultaba cierto rubor.

No esperan en vano- interrumpió una tercera voz, más profunda y cortante que las otras dos, y reducida a una especie de susurro. Frente a ellos, un hombre de elevada estatura e imagen en general siniestra que nunca olvidarían se hallaba, parado a sólo un metro de distancia.

A pesar de que la reacción general fue de sorpresa, Free pudo contener su emoción más que Eruka, que se sobresaltó abiertamente apenas verlo. Aunque la repentina aparición de Seraph levantó muchas interrogantes en su momento, la que más poseyó a la bruja fue curiosamente ¿cómo había podido llegar hasta ahí sin hacer ruido? La respuesta, obviamente, no se presentaría por su cuenta.

-¡T-Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- logró articular Eruka mientras tiritaba.

-¿No es algo ya obvio?- se encogió de hombros Seraph- Le solicité ayuda a un contacto y ustedes son el resultado de ello-

-Así que tú eras el sujeto…- musitó el hombre lobo- Una tarea poco ordinaria cuidar de un hombre como tú ¿no crees?-

-¿Y quién dijo que me iban a cuidar a mí?- Seraph hizo una seña hacia la multitud y una sombra se desprendió de ella- No quiero que reciba daño alguno ni que quede desatendida hasta nuevo aviso- aseveró en voz baja mientras la persona se iba a cercando. Su voz dejaba claro que no cabía la posibilidad de cuestionarlo- ¿Entendido?-

En lo que ambos asentían, Risa quedó perfectamente reconocible para los tres, dos de ellos completamente extrañados. Mientras Seraph los llevababa hacia un lugar más discreto en el cual discutir los detalles, Eruka pasaba una rápida revista a la cantidad descomunal de preguntas que se erguían en su mente ¿De dónde se conocían esos dos antes? ¿Por qué habían decidido llegar hasta allí por su cuenta? Y más importante, ¿por qué ellos? De nuevo todo era un misterio aparente que parecía restársele importancia a medida que pasaba el tiempo sin resolverse. Eruka, por su cuenta, no relacionó todo hasta hace un par de segundos después de iniciada la conversación, cuando los diálogos la llamaron fuera de su ensimismamiento.

-¿…No crees, Eruka?- Free le dio un ligero empujón con el codo para devolverla a la realidad.

-¿Qué?- respondió por acción reflejo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya absorta, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo. Inmediatamente entró en cuenta de supropia estupidez- Oh, claro, ajá- respondió sin saber ni siquiera a qué se haíba comprometido.

-Perfecto- respondió Seraph con algo más que complacencia en su voz- Partiremos hacia Mathura cuanto antes, luego la Srta. Eruka y yo seguiremos hacia el sur para perder el rastro-

-¡¿QUÉ?- se irguió la bruja apenas hubo terminado la oración, sintiendo como si hubieran vendido su alma- Espera… no voy a irme contigo a quién sabe dónde- se desprendió unos pasos hacia atrás- ¡No pienso irme contigo!-

El grupo entero guardó silencio. A su alrededor, una atmósfera ajetreada comenzaba a inundarse de tensión mientras que un cambio tanto evidente como intangible se hacía presente en el aire comenzaba a apoderarse de la escena. Seraph no mostraba sus ojos, pero Eruka sabía que la miraban. Sentía en ellos un toque de desconcierto, de decepción, y de cierta comprensión. Quizás fueran especulaciones suyas, pero no cabía imaginar nada más con aquel inexpresivo rostro.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?- Seraph despejó una silla de la mesa más próxima. A Eruka le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaban en medio de una gran cafetería, llamando más la atención de lo que debían gracias a su acto- No te preocupes, no voy a matarte- le aseguró Seraph con un tono divertido mientras Eruka, llena de vergüenza, tomaba asiento- No creas que sólo me deidco a bagar. No es mi misión castigar al que todavía no se lo merece-

-Pues desde donde yo lo veo, no parece que sea tu especialidad dejar vivo a… pues nadie- se quejó Eruka- ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos cambiarme de puesto?-

-Necesito a alguien que tenga especialidad en ataques a distancia para que venga conmigo- suspiró de cansancio mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz- Ni Mizune ni Free pueden ofrecerme el apoyo que busco. Mejor que vengas donde puedes sernos útil-

-Y yo que pensaba que con Medusa me iba mal…- refunfuñó la bruja.

-Si ya está todo arreglado, podemos proceder sin ningún impedimento. Nos veremos en Agra dentro de dos semanas si todo va bien…- hizo una pausa para alzarse un poco el sombrero. A la vista de todos quedaron sus ojos descoloridos y muertos, aunque en absoluto carentes de visión, dos intimidantes muestras del poder que latía dentro de él. Eruka entonces no necesitó una explicación para adverso estado de ánimo que latía cada que se le acercaba: el hombre era un Cazador de Demonios- Nuestros enemigos no dudarán en matarnos, y peor aún si tienen la oportunidad de reclamarnos con vida. Cuento con que sepan cuidarse ustedes solos- miró de reojo a Risa, curiosamente callada hasta entonces- Buena suerte-


	14. Segunda parte VI

**Diez**

El camión saltaba de vez en cuando por el polvoso camino mientras avanzaba. Dentro, todo se sacudía cada que la bestia motorizada daba bandazos. Quedaba claro que el terreno accidentado no era la especialidad de aquella máquina. Dentro, en el domo cubierto de tela que evitaba la completa entrada de la luz, la docena de ocupantes se mostraba silenciosos ante la vista de sus nueos acompañantes, al final del vehículo. Bafomet en silencio pensaba sin pensar en lo que vendría cuando salieran del auto. Frente a ella, Akane y Clay intentaban dormitar en medio del calor. El viaje hasta ese punto había sido agotador, no por el vuelo sino por el calor, la sequedad y la monotonía del terreno en general. Y ciertamente, desde que habían puesto pie en la patria, el tener que llegar al campamento base de Shibusen no parecía una travesía corta. Llevaban toda la mañana viajando, y el camino no daba muestras, ni siquiera esperanzas, de que fuera a hacerse más corto de un momento a otro.

-Parece que vienen de hacer un largo viaje- comentó uno de los hombres sentado al lado de Bafomet. De aspecto tosco, y bien alimentado, cortaba distraídamente una hogaza de pan en rebanadas y se la llevaba a la boca- No se confundan, por aquí no somos tan resistentes, pero, la verdad, que nos envíen unos chicos…- calló al ver la expresión confusa de Bafomet- Soy Elay, mucho gusto- le tendió la mano.

-Baf- estrechó su mano- Y espero que perdones mi ignorancia, pero ¿qué es lo que venimos a hacer?-

-¿De verdad llegaron hasta aquí sin saber a qué venían?- arqueó las cejas como si no se lo creyera.

-Creo que se me olvidó leer el manual- sonrió- No me gustan las instrucciones-

-Bueno, pues has llegado al lugar correcto- rió Elay- ¡Si esa es la actitud de ustedes los de la central, entonces aquí todos somos analfabetas!- Bafomet soltó una discreta carcajada, lo suficientemente baja para no despertar a sus compañeros.

-Pues simplemente me gustaría saber a qué me enfrento más allá de lo que venía en la hoja de de bienvenida- volvió a la cara seria- Mi experiencia me dice que no es suficiente con sólo leerlo. No es que tenga aversión por la lectura, pero no es lo mío-

-Pero mira nada más, chica ruda- rió- ¡Bueno, si no lo sabes es que en verdad su recepción debe estar en pleno estado catatónico!-

-Bueno, no es lo mío quejarme- sonrió de nuevo- Pero puedo asegurarte que dejar notitas en el buzón de vez en cuando debe funcionar algún día- Elay soltó una carcajada.

-¡Me caes bien, chica!-

* * *

><p>El camión siguió dando bandazos mientras recorría el camino, pero esta vez la compañía hacía más soportable aquel aburrido viaje. Pronto la monotonía del terreno quedó sustituida por bosques y colinas cuando el amainó abandonó aquel trayecto del camino para entrar en una tosca senda de terracería. Entonces el camión comenzó a tambalearse de forma más violenta mientras apartaba pedruscos y pasaba sobre charcos de barro endurecido por el calor.<p>

El auto bordeó laderas de montes y linderos de bosques por más o menos un par de horas. La campiña de esta forma ofrecía una perspectiva más aguantable, pero de todos modos era incómodo viajar dando tantos saltos. Al final, el camión logró estabilizarse en un camino mejor construido al salir a otro extenso valle. Para entonces todos ya compartían un estado semejante de estupor, e incluso Bafomet y su nuevo amigo parecían ser parte de ello.

A pesar de todo, Bafomet seguía mirando hacia afuera. El sendero se perdía en la lejanía de lo que a Bafomet le parecía una eternidad mientras que a los lados del camino podía verse un amplio espacio abierto. Ahí no existía un solo árbol más alto que una persona y una población creciente de arbustos infestaban el terreno, pero lo que más le impresionó a Bafomet fue la distribución exuberante de edificios medio derruidos y columnas sembradas en la tierra. Tantas como los árboles que faltaban.

Estaba más que claro que tiempo atrás, un gran asentamiento se había erigido ahí. Bafomet no podía decir exactamente qué tan grande, pero era evidente que no se trataba de un otrora centro de población sencillo. Los edificios eran altos y las estructuras más pequeñas incluso, portaban un toque de majestuosidad a la escena. Más allá, oculto por un desnivel del terreno, una serie de chimeneas que expulsaban livianas columnas de humo destacaban en el cielo. Bafomet no podía decir por qué, pero la zona era completamente austera y desolada a pesar del pueblo a su percepción. Y no supo por qué, pero de pronto el estupor que sentía y el algodón de su cerebro formaron una imagen en su mente, un recuerdo que quizás asoció de forma independiente de tiempo atrás en su vida.

* * *

><p>El Sahara era muy caliente. El aire y la arena parecían hacer fricción hasta alcanzar temperaturas increíbles, como si quisieran hornear a las pobres almas que estuvieran destinadas a cruzarlo. Bafomet nunca antes había sentido la verdadera necesidad de quitarse la ropa con la que se sentía tan cómoda, pero el hecho del calor no la motivaba tanto a seguir como el de que Seraph ni parecía sentirlo. En la arena su figura parecía una sombra que se movía con antinatural locomoción sobre las dunas.<p>

Bafomet no le había preguntado nada sobre el hecho de que pudiera aguantar el calor. Por ese tiempo una mano invisible y malévola pesaba sobre su capacidad verbal, y hasta entonces sólo se limitaba a hacer cualquier comentario que fuera absolutamente necesario. Seraph no parecía tener problemas con ello, incluso cuando Bafomet sufrió su transformación no había atendido a otros intereses más que los pensamientos, la mayoría del tiempo indescifrables, que transitaban siempre por su mente.

Ambos remontaron dunas durante todo el día si éxito de ver civilización o vestigios de humanidad siquiera. A medida que la tarde progresó las esperanzas descendieron a encontrar algún lugar donde estar protegidos de las arenas durante la noche más que de hallar agua o comida al alcance. Otro día sin más éxito que el de perderse.

Ambos remontaron una duna tras otra, buscando algo sólido a lo que atenerse. Pronto encontraron una duna más alta que el resto. Su base era cerca de media docena de las otras y su altura podía considerarse una montaña baja. Era difícil creer que el aire y el desierto pudieran haber construido un túmulo de ese tamaño.

-Ahí acamparemos- señaló Seraph la cima del montículo- Andando-

No se precisa realmente de una expresión más clara en el desierto para darse a entender. Ambos iniciaron en ascenso por la empinada cuesta hasta llegar a la cima, luego de un par de resbalones y un progreso significativo de la posición del sol. Desde aquella posición privilegiada parecía que el desierto se extendía de un lado a otro como si no huebra nada que lo restringiera. Aunque era una panorámica envidiable, no ofrecía perspectiva alguna de estar cerca del final de aquel tortuoso biaje.

-No tiene fin…- suspiró Bafomet.

-Algún día…- le contestó Seraph, igual en un susurro- Por ahora no es prudente viajar, y menos de noche-

-Pero de noche sería más fácil- se quejó- ¿Por qué no podemos seguir caminando?-

-Si supieras lo que habita este desierto no estarías tan ansiosa de continuar- señaló hacia el horizonte- Este lugar es de los pocos que aún no le pertenecen al hombre, y nosotros aquí somos invasores… No nos corresponde arriesgar toda la buena suerte que hemos tenido hasta ahora-

Bafomet guardó silencio, pues en ese entonces no se le daba discutir. Ambos siguieron ahí mientras en el cielo aparecían un par o dos de desnutridas nubes. El viendo era lo único que lograba oírse, deslizándose sobre las dunas. En poco tiempo las palabras que hubieran encajado en cualquier situación quedaron fuera de lugar, aquella paz era tan abrasiva que parecía consumir incluso la voluntad de seguir adelante.

Bafomet perdió la vista en el horizonte, intentando darse el lujo de imaginar alguna estructura sobre el monótono terreno. El sol se ponía detrás de un horizonte dorado y azul profundo y hacía parecer las sombras más largas de lo que eran. Algunas dunas incluso daban la sensación de hacer su movimiento perceptible. No importaba que en aquella atmósfera la oscuridad y la luz danzaran de forma caótica, Bafomet forzó la vista lo más que pudo. Hasta que de pronto creyó ver algo...

Era una punta, sí. Una larga espiga de negrura que era imposible que fuera hecha de arena. Ahora que lo pensaba, Bafomet podía vislumbrar más sombras parecidas. Todo un pinar de figuras negras que parecían alzarse sobre el horizonte, como si las dunas lentamente fueran lamiendo su prisión hasta deshacerla por completo.

Bafomet, absorta, observó cómo aquellas púas de material desconocido aumentaban su tamaño a medida que un arcano efecto visual las alzaba sobre la monotonía del terreno. Sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a Seraph, pero él ya estaba, dormido o no, como piedra. Eran bordes ariscos y puntiagudos que incrementaban su tamaño como una gota a punto de desprenderse de su marco eternamente. Crecieron y crecieron hasta que incluso Seraph pudo notarlos. El Cazador de Demonios no dijo nada, pero obviamente se tensó de forma automática mientras veía aquellas monolíticas estructuras sobresalir de la tierra como si volvieran a la vida después de eones de dormir en un pasado lejano. La ciudad, por otra parte, quedó por completo desvelada una vez que incluso sus altos muros emergieron de las arenas, como olas negras que estaban a punto de romper eternamente contra la tierra.

Ahí se quedó, silenciosa como una duna más, con sus altas torres olvidadas y su megalítica estructura, titánica tanto en ancho como en alto a pesar de encontrarse a más de un kilómetro de ellos. Ambos viajeros enmudecieron ante la perspectiva que tenían desde aquella privilegiada colina de arena. La ciudad negra no parecía ni remotamente humana, y sus confines lograron acabar de esconder el sol. El entramado de edificios afilados como púas se tragaba la visión a todas luces y un toque especial, no descriptible sino subyacente, provocaba una repulsión instintiva en los sentidos de la vista humana.

-La Ciudad Sin Nombre- musitó Seraph como si temiera que la necrópolis lo oyera- Nunca creí que viviría para verla, mucho menos ahora que estoy contigo-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bafomet señalando hacia lo que parecía la entrada.

-Nada- le apartó el dedo como si temiera que los estuvieran viendo- Hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor dejar en paz, ésta entre ellas-

-¿Pero no dijiste que nunca creías que vivirías para verla?-

-Tampoco dije si lo deseaba- se arrodilló a su lado y le sujetó ambos hombros- Escucha, Bafomet. A nosotros los Cazadores de Demonios se nos acusa de tratar con fuerzas oscuras que es mejor dejar en paz y en parte por eso es que se nos evita, pero peor obra quien se mete con fuerzas antiguas- le lanzó un fugaz vistazo a la urbe, como si lo hubiera oído- Nunca sabes lo que pudo haber ocurrido en el pasado, en especial este, y por eso jamás puedes predecir las posibles consecuencias de tus actos. No digo que esté mal, pero es mejor dejar las cosas viejas con su vejez- hizo una pausa para sujetar algo en su pecho- Es una lección que es mejor aprender por las buenas-

Bafomet no insistió. No había adoptado esa costumbre, y además sabía que no podía disuadirlo. Ambos pasaron la noche en la cima de la colina, intentando conciliar el sueño con la acechante presencia de la ciudad a sus espaldas. La noche no pudo ser más oscura, y más incómoda que las otras, Bafomet lo recordaba. La curiosidad la mataba por ir dentro, por explorar las cosas que ningún hombre hubiera visto jamás, pero sobre todo por saber qué era lo que consternaba tanto a su técnico, un hombre que hasta ahora jamás había demostrado la menor turbación ante cualquier situación en la que se encontrara.

La noche pasó en una secuencia de sueños estrafalarios que Bafomet prefería no evocar ahora, pero que quedaron en sus recuerdos marcados a vivo fuego. Por la mañana la ciudad ya se había ido y las dunas volvían a devorarlo todo alrededor. Bafomet no se tomó a bien que se perdiera el evento de una vida, pero no sabía que volvería ahí, ni mucho menos que entraría a sus inmediaciones y entonces se lamentaría de su curiosidad. Todo eso pasó en un lapso de tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba ya como algo largo. Los recueros, por supuesto, siempre son más cortos que la realidad.

* * *

><p>El camión por fin se detuvo, con un alto total que se sintió como una turbulencia mucho más violenta que todas las anteriores. Todos entonces se sobresaltaron de la sacudida, tan vivos como si estuvieran siendo atacados. Alrededor, el motor del vehículo dejó de ofuscar los sonidos de la atmósfera y pudieron oír los inconfundibles ruidos del campamento rodeándolos. A Bafomet le tranquilizó el hecho de estar en terreno amigo, y más cerca de completar la misión. El empujón que les había dado el conductor la había devuelto súbitamente a sus cabales y el resto de los hombres igual se veían más calmados de estar por bajar del auto.<p>

-¿Llegamos?- preguntó Clay, desperezándose- Por que me gustaría una masaje-

-Lo siento, no están en el paquete vacacional, chico- le contestó Elay- Para ello tendrías que ser un oficial-

-¡Pero soy agente de la central! Eso tiene que contar…-

-¡Ja! Si comenzaran a dar ese tipo de concesiones, entonces Shibusen tendría serios problemas con sus recursos humanos- rió.

-Ya basta, Clay- le espetó Akane- Todavía no empezamos la misión y ya te estas quejando-

-Oye, tienes que admitir que no estaría tan mal- volvió a quejarse el aludido- Me ayudaría a soportar más este tipo de cosas-

-Niños, ¡Ja! Es mejor si se las ven con cosas como estas más seguido- volvió a reír Elay- Estas cosas son las que le sirven más a la experiencia-

-Da igual a dónde vallamos mientras tenga oportunidad de matar algo- se levantó Bafomet- Eso es para lo que mejor estoy desarrollada. Digo, soy un arma después de todo-

-Ahora que ésa es una actitud positiva- contempló Elay- Vamos, pues. Hay mucha mierda esperando allá afuera a que les pateen el culo-

Los hombres salieron de la parte de atrás hacia la luz y el aire libre… pero no era en absoluto lo que esperaban. El lugar, a decir verdad, que estaba en condiciones malas era poco. Desde su posición detrás de la pequeña elevación de terreno que el vehículo había tendió que bordear Bafomet no había podido ver en realidad la devastación que acaecía en el campamento. Por todas partes había hombres heridos o que estaban recibiendo asistencia de cualquier tipo. Un par de fogatas encendidas de forma esporádica y mal alimentadas la hacían de improvisadas pantallas de humo, mientras que una docena o más de hombres era arrastrada fuera de la escena y hacia la mejor protección del pueblo. Quedaba más que claro que la pelea había sido reciente.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- se sorprendió Clay, algo desconcertado- ¿Habremos llegado tarde?-

-No- le contestó Akane, sombrío- Llegamos justo a tiempo-

-Maldita sea, empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros- se quejó Bafomet. El comentario despertó un par de miradas de reproche, pero Bafomet no cambió su expresión de desconcierto- Odio llegar tarde a una fiesta. Siempre hay que pagar los platos rotos-

-Vamos, velo por el lado positivo- intervino Elay- Así tendrás algo con qué entretenerte-

-Entretenerme, no- refunfuñó, sintiendo por fin cómo su expectación por la pelea crecía- Voy a destrozarlos-

**Once**

Las luces de la enfermería no estaban tan mal al principio, pero ahora parecían simplemente molestas. A pesar de que el sitio tenía una ventana, parecía que no era así, pues a alguien se le había ocurrido que los heridos necesitaban oscuridad. Entonces sólo quedaban esas luces artificiales de neón, blancas como sólo la esperanza de salir de aquel lugar podía ser. A Maka jamás se le había dado la vida nómada, ahora de verdad comenzaba a odiar asentarse en un sitio tan deprimente como el hospital. Tenía lo necesario, sí. Death City tenía que tener buenos doctores si tenía la Academia en la misma urbe, pero aquel lugar era simplemente monótono.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? La herida le punzaba cada vez que se movía como si la hubieran partido a la mitad. Stein había hecho un comentario una vez sobre que tenía suerte de que su torso y sus piernas compartieran aún el mismo cuerpo. Y es que no podía verse la espalda, pero sabía por su dolor que la herida había sido todo menos superficial. Aquel hombre… La imagen de su sonrisa sádica y su mirada divertida eran una combinación que le ponía los pelos de punta. Ya antes había lidiado con adversarios más fuertes que ella, pero esto era diferente. Era como encontrarse con un perro rabioso y no tener defensa alguna. Aquella vibración del alma era demasiado poderosa como para ser contenida en una sola esencia.

Maka se encogió ligeramente, sintiendo la cortada en su espalda punzarle todavía más. Había visto y combatido la vibración de la locura misma pero nunca antes había entrado en contacto con una que estuviera específicamente orientada a causar miedo a los hombres. Aquello era algo completamente nuevo que evocaba pensamientos en ella que no quería pensar. La simple idea de imaginarse lo que había que hacer para poder dotar un alma de tan dañina vibración era simplemente terrorífico. Maka todavía se estremecía de recordar aquella sensación.

-Buenas noticias- el sonido de la silla de Stein al estrellarse contra el piso fue suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos- Tus heridas están sanando. Todavía tendrás algunas molestias, pero podrás irte más o menos esta tarde- le sonrió el doctor desde el piso- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, aunque sólo sea cojeando-

-¿En serio?- se sobresaltó Maka, lo que le provocó una arcada de dolor.

-Oye, dije que pronto. No que ya podías irte- incorporó la silla para sentarse- Te recetaré unos analgésicos y calmantes. Los necesitarás para dormir- rebuscó algo en su bata mientras seguía- He escuchado que has tenido problemas para dormir-

-No es anda- se precipitó a responder.

-¿Nada?- se extrañó Stein- ¿Entonces no gritas en la noche por nada?- se levantó de su silla mientras tomaba un frasco de píldoras- ¿No balbuceas nombres e idiomas extraños por nada?- sonrió con algo de malévolo interés- Es un nada muy interesante-

-Bueno… sí es algo- hizo un alto para meditar muy bien sus palabras- Todos los sueños son diferentes, pero se parecen. En todos aparecen las mismas personas-

-Interesante…- se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla- Continua-

-Estoy siguiendo algo. Siempre cambia el escenario, pero siempre lo encuentro- volvió a hacer pausa- Es una mujer. Muy alta, morena y de pelo rojo. Nunca antes la había visto ni había oído hablar de ella, pero siento que la conozco. Conozco su nombre cada sueño y cada sueño lo olvido. Siempre porta una guadaña negra, como nada que halla visto, y a veces tiene- hizo una ademán para abarcar su rostro, como si se le hubiera olvidado la palabra.

-¿Qué tiene?-

-No puedo describirlo, pero parece _una calavera. Pintada sobre su rostro_… Es muy extraño de todas formas, por que no conozco el tipo de pigmento y cómo lo hace, pero es blanca y está formada por muchas otras formas. Igual a veces tiene pintado todo su cuerpo-

-Y dime- comentó Stein, sombrío- ¿Hace algo esa mujer que ves en tus sueños?-

-Sí- pensó un poco antes de seguir- Está peleando. O a veces está sola, o a veces…-

-¿A veces?-

-Está con Asura. Ambos platican y se tratan como viejos amigos. Es muy extraño por que no es el mismo que conozco. Es como si hubiera cambiado…-

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de pronto, irrumpiendo en la atmósfera como un meteorito. Ambos ocupantes del aula se sobresaltaron mientras que el aire de fuera traía algo de precipitada calma al de dentro, enrarecido con la atmósfera que ambas almas generaban. Tsubaki entonces entró como anunciada por un reflector. Ambos tornaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo hacia la visitante. Maka sin embargo pudo, antes de que la puerta se abriera, vislumbrar un cambio en los ojos de Stein, pero lo perdió antes de que se volviera, sustituido por la incomodidad de tener que afrontar las visitas en el momento más inoportuno.

-Hola, Maka…- saludó Tsubaki algo dudosa, como si buscara algún pretexto- Te traje la tarea-

-Ehh, gracias- asintió Maka extrañada- Pero no hace falta. Pronto saldré de aquí-

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico!-

-Sí, ya extraño caminar- rieron un poco- Pero por el momento, gracias. Me la llevaré a casa cuando salga-

-De acuerdo- asintió, dejando sus libros en la mesita de la habitación para luego alejarse, con la misma celeridad con la que había entrado.

Ambos ocupantes restantes se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, aparentemente congelados. El sonido entre ellos se extinguió hasta que el neón en las lámparas hacía más ruido al combustionarse que sus respiraciones. Maka no supo por qué el silencio, pero rehuyó la mirada del doctor al mismo tiempo que él parecía evitar la suya. Al final, antes de que rayaran en lo incómodo, Stein fue el primero en volver a hablar.

-Te darán tus analgésicos y podrás irte- dijo, incorporándose- Espero que te recuperes pronto- se encaminó a la puerta para abrirla- …Y que tengas dulces sueños-

Ese último comentario dejó perpleja a Maka. No supo si lo había dicho por que se preocupara por ella o por lo que le había contado. Fuera como fuera no le había dicho todo con respecto a sus sueños. En cada lugar empezaba sola, sí, al principio, pero cada vez que volvía a aquella realidad onírica veía cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni en sus más alocadas imaginaciones. Aquella mujer estaba en ciudades que nunca podrían construir los hombres, en parajes que nunca antes se habían visto sobre la tierra o de los que ya no quedaba memoria alguna tanto humana como geográficamente. Maka veía cosas horribles, hermosas, y sobre todo increíblemente antiguas cuando soñaba. Pero a pesar de que con el tiempo se había logrado dar cuenta de que estaba soñando, lo más desconcertante era que todas y cada una de ellas, por más disparatadas visiones que fueran, le parecían reales.

Podía saberlo con sólo estar ahí. Aquellos valles desérticos y ciudades ciclópeas que nunca pudiera imaginarse un hombre normal eran reales a toda prueba para ella, y lo peor de todo, más aún que ser testigo de ello en sus tiempos de mayor vigor, era que, de alguna forma, sabía que seguían existiendo. En alguna parte olvidada por el hombre. En los rincones más profundos de la tierra y los secretos que pudieran contener. Tanto, que le provocaba pavor el simple hecho de intentar sondearlos…

* * *

><p>Maka de pronto se encontró en un lugar terriblemente frío. Un viento cargado de copos de nieve se coló a sus pulmones tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada más que toser desconsoladamente. El choque se repitió de forma general con todo su cuerpo. Maka calló de rodillas mientras examinaba su alrededor tiritando. El blanco y el azul tomaron por completo la escena mientras que a su alrededor toda una serie de visones llenaron sus ojos. Maka no supo cuándo, pero en realidad estaba dormida otra vez.<p>

Lo pudo comprobar en seguida al mirar con detenimiento hacia el frente. Un vacío inmenso de azul que era el mar se extendía frente a ella, y cuando estudió un poco más sus alrededores se dio cuenta de qen en verdad estaba parada al filo de una corniza que soncituía una inmensa pared de hielo. Abajo, como a treinta o más metros del borde del risco, las olas rompían contra la gran muralla blanca que parecía tragarse todo tras ella.

Maka buscó algo que pudiera reconocer, algún punto común para poder orientarse, pero era inútil. Las estrellas estaban desaparecidas, y por la ausencia de sol no podía decir si era de día o si algún otro brillo estaba ocupando su lugar para permitirle ver. Pero no había nada, ni la más mínima señal de vida. Todo a su alrededor era callado y estático salvo por el silbido del viendo contra sus oídos, y su negra gabardina, mala para aquellas condiciones climáticas, que revoloteaba como un ave impaciente a su espalda. Maka tuvo que aceptar que estaba irremediablemente perdida.

Oh no ¿Otra vez? Pensó mientras sentía el frío aire robarle el aliento ¿Por qué no puede ser en un lugar más agradable? El viento arreció como respondiendo su pregunta. Maka intentó cubrirse como pudo, pero el frío mordía sus músculos igual que aceite hirviente. En dado tiempo su cuerpo empezó a quedarse quieto y sintió cómo un entumecimiento ahogaba su movilidad. Pensó que iba a morir de hipotermia de no ser por que de pronto el aire, hasta entonces inexorable, se transformó rápidamente en un ligero viento y de ahí amainó hasta convertirse en un simple murmullo en sus oídos.

No importaba si era u sueño o no, la sensación de adormecimiento que seguramente sería hipotermia era completamente real. Ahí, tiritando, contando los segundos que seguramente le faltaban para cerrarlos ojos para siempre, Maka intentó despertar por muchos medios que conocía, desde los más lógicos hasta los más disparatados. Se frotó nieve en la cara, se pellizcó o se hizo sentir dolor pero al parecer el despertar no dependía de ella. En última instancia le pasó por la mente arrojarse por el risco, pero ante la poca efectividad que tuvieron sus otros impulsos lo descarto casi de inmediato. El shock que podía causarle el agua a esas temperaturas era peor aún que el viento helado, que ya comenzaba a agrietar su rostro.

Al parecer su mejor opción era ir tierra dentro. Maka caminó tratándose de alejar del mar para ver si así el frío dejaba de atosigarla. A pocos pasos de donde se encontraba, no obstante, la nieve ascendía de volumen hasta llegar a congelar sus rodillas. Maka al principio lo encontró sumamente molesto, pero a medida que su temperatura corporal descendía la nieve dejó de ser el menor de sus problemas. Pronto se halló a ella misma sumamente pálida y azulada. Sus piernas habían dejado de ser parte de su cuerpo y sus rasos se cruzaban instintivamente, como lisiados, para tratar de apartar el frío de su ser. Maka se dejó caer hacia el frente, o tropezó con algo, realmente no lo sabía.

A su alrededor, más copos de nieve se acumulaban sobre su cuerpo hasta formar una liviana alfombra sobre ella. Para entonces Maka ya no albergaba esperanza de salir con vida o siquiera aprender algo de aquella experiencia. Realmente no había nada que apreciar en aquello. Maka se acomodó en la dura nieve, que a su escaso calor ya se había convertido en hielo duro con la forma perfecta de su figura.

Entonces fue que pasó. Tan repentinamente como se había hallado a sí misma en aquel páramo polar, Maka era testigo una vez más de la visión que nunca faltaba en sus sueños. Era ella, ahí, a cinco metros, parada en sus ropas habituales como si en realidad no hubiera frío. Su mirada rea completamente reluciente y contrastaba con el hielo de su alrededor a la perfección. Maka a punto estuvo de levantarse para poder verla mejor, pero sus brazos no se movían. Tanto frío los había convertido en meras prolongaciones de hielo.

Maka intentó patalear de forma inútil para despegarse de la tierra, pero era simplemente frustrante ver ningún tipo de reacción en aquellas sombras. La mujer no le prestaba atención en absoluto. Su mirada, sin embargo, resultaba extrañamente perdida en la lejanía de un objeto fuera de la visión de Maka. Maka volvió la vista todo lo que pudo, pero los vientos estaban comenzando a arreciar de nuevo y las volutas de nieve formaban los inicios de una pantalla blanca a su alrededor. Aún así la nieve no alcanzaba a borrar por completo las deliberaciones de una sombra, más allá de la visión.

-Llegas tarde- comentó la mujer, molesta.

-No necesito que me recuerdes nada- replicó el otro mientras sus pasos lo acercaban. Maka supo quién era sólo por la voz, pues la ligera alfombra ahora era un tapete pesado y constrictor que comenzaba a impedirle incluso respirar- Y menos aquí- señaló Asura mientras emergía de entre las sombras- ¿Por qué?- hizo una pausa para retomar aliento- ¿Por qué el Dios Loco no puede elegir un sitio más agradable para sus invasores?-

-¿Te molesta, chico?- sonrió la mujer con algo de ironía- Algo que vas a tener que aprender como Horadrim es que muchas veces no podrás elegir el campo de batalla. Esa "ventaja" déjasela a tus adversarios. Lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es resistir-

-Entiendo- tiritó un poco- Lo que necesitamos como Horadrim es fuerza para sobreponernos-

-No- ladeó lentamente la cabeza para remarcarle su error- Y sí- le puso una mano en el hombro- Algo que debe caracterizar a los hombres que nos sucederán, Asura, debe ser nuestra inteligencia, no nuestra fuerza. Si pones todo tu ser en un sólo ataque entonces te cansarás rápido. En cambio si puedes aprender a ser inteligente, a resistir incluso un clima como estos, es muy poco probable que te derroten aún en su territorio-

-Entiendo la metáfora- asintió en gesto reflexivo- Pero sigo creyendo que con más fuerza podré sobreponerme a todo-

-La verdadera fuerza está aquí- señaló su cabeza con vehemencia- No en tus nervios. Entre más pronto aceptes eso, mejor para ti- Asura iba a decir algo, pero mejor cerró la boca.

-Como digas, maestra- musitó al fin.

-Bien- asintió con algo de severidad- No me gustaría que calleras tan bajo como para sacrificar tu moral por tu avaricia-

Maka no pudo ver más. Sus ojos entonces fueron cubiertos por el inexorable velo de sus párpados. La nevada arreció de forma súbita y terrible e incluso Maka sintió en todo su congelado cuerpo los vientos azotarle despiadadamente. Sólo su gabardina escapó a la prisión de nieve y comenzó a ondear con violencia mientras el viento la agitaba caprichosamente. Mientras sentía cómo una muerte helada inundaba su cerebro como un puñal de hielo, el sueño a su alrededor se descompuso en una inexistencia ilógica hasta que por fin sintió cómo los primeros compases de la realidad venían a deshacer aquella idílica pesadilla. Maka no entendía nada de ello, pero estaba segura que las visiones tenían un propósito. Eran la parte más recóndita de un mensaje que ella no lograba captar ahora, pero que inconscientemente algo la impulsaba a seguir viéndolas hasta descifrarlo. Mientras regresaba a la realidad, suspendida en un incómodo limbo, Maka se propuso a resolver el por qué de todo aquello. Llegaría hasta el fondo, sin importar qué, y desenterraría el secreto de aquellos recuerdos olvidados desde hacía edades.


	15. Segunda parte VII

**Doce**

El frío apuntalaba los huesos a esa altura, pero no era el peor de los enemigos. En la noche era más cuestión de suerte avanzar que de habilidad, ya que la montaña siempre se volvía traicionera cuando el sol declinaba. En medio de todo el viento y la calamidad, los copos de nieve parecían detenerse en piadosa armonía cuando amenazaban con tratar de congelar al grupo de intrépidos viajeros nocturnos.

Long iba en cabeza. Le seguían Mei y los demás con tanto apuro como podían. A pesar de la buena condición física en general aún había problemas para avanzar. El camino era sinuoso en la ladera y bajo ellos una oscuridad crepitante anunciaba el fondo de la cordillera. En medio de todo el hastío, para acabar de empeorarlo, la nieve se pegaba a la piedra y hacía todos los asideros resbalosos con el hielo.

-¿Sigues creyendo que es una buena idea?- se quejó Lian cuando su técnica resbaló por poco-¿Segura que no existe otro camino?-

-Es la única ruta- jadeó Mei alcanzando el filo de un pequeño peñasco. Iba atada de Long por un improvisado arnés, pero el peligro no disminuía- No podemos salir de -las montañas por ninguna otra conocida. Ésta es la última que hubiéramos usado, pero las circunstancias no nos dejan de otra-

-¿Y cómo esperamos salir de las montañas subiéndonos a ellas?- preguntó Lei- Hasta ahora no tengo conocimiento de ninguna técnica que nos permita volar-

-Eres muy cerrada de mente- se quejó Mei- Las cosas que horadan la tierra, sobre todo esta, son más y más antiguas de lo que parecen-

-¿Ya conocías esta ruta?-

-La vi una vez por accidente en un mapa- trepó por otro trecho casi vertical con sólo sus manos hasta una deforme cornisa de roca- Pero esto es gastar el aliento en vano. Necesitamos llegar hasta ahí enteros-

No hicieron otro comentario. Mei siguió con su sinuoso avance a medida que Long marcaba el camino. El monje podía estar más maduro de la cuenta, pero en general tenía buena visión y una habilidad innata para predecir los movimientos de la montaña. Hasta ahora no existen analogías para describir aquella percepción especial que tienen los monjes, pero Long era el más destacado en ella. En efecto no era precognición, pero existía la forma de saber lo que iba a venir antes de que viniera. Long se había graduado de aquella escuela del arte de los monjes.

La montaña no ofrecía ningún reto para él en cuestión de obstáculos, pues podía vislumbrar claramente el camino antes de que llegara a él, pero no podía hablar del resto del equipo de la misma forma. El camino no era en absoluto difícil… de día. Las marcas en la piedra eran juego de niños encontrarlas para subir. Pero con la noche fría y la nieve que caía, el hielo hacía peligrosos algunos, y ciertas pendientes que de día serían fácilmente remontables, ahora eran trampas mortales que acechaban a que el escalador inexperto posara pie en sus resbaladizas superficies. Eran, sin embargo, tentaciones tanto a los viajantes como a las avalanchas y el terreno despejado que ofrecía todas las de una enviscada. El sitio estaba, después de todo, infestado de demonios, por lo que no era exagerado pensar en que la desgracia acaecería de forma repentina y despiadada en cualquier parte de toda la extensión del páramo olvidado.

Y eso no era lo peor. Después de toda la noche de escalar, los músculos de Long parecían hechos de carbón encendido. Su condición física nunca antes había tenido que soportar un tormento tan duro, ni siquiera en la pelea más intensa, como era subir aquella pared de roca de cinco kilómetros de alto. En una forma un poco más ambigua parecía como ir nadando en vertical, con la corriente en contra y con olas impredecibles que podían tanto acelerar como alentar el paso. Aquello era una cuestión de paciencia y resistencia, más parecido a una guerra de desgaste que a una verdadera nadada. Fuera como fuera, Long sabía que tenía que encontrar un punto de control pronto, o se arriesgaba a agotar las últimas reservas de su resistencia. Y ello sólo podía significar un largo descenso hacia el abismo.

La condición ya no jugaba un papel importante en aquella ruta. El deseo de sobrevivir, de no caer, de llegar a un lugar llano y seguro, era lo único que impulsaba al agotado monje. Long rezaba cada vez que pasaba los dedos sobre una cumbre o una cornisa, si no para llegar a la cima, sí para que fuera lo suficientemente alargada como para asentar al grupo el tiempo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas. Aquel tramo era demasiado largo, incluso para un escalador experimentado y la falta de equipo, junto con el frío y el hielo, eran factores decisivos para hacer de aquel avance el más tortuoso posible.

Long por fin llegó hasta un saliente bastante extendido. No lo supo por sobrepasarlo, pero sí por que pudo poner su mano completa sobre una manta de nieve, algo hasta entonces inusual en aquel terreno. Long alzó la vista para intentar calcular la distancia al borde, pues apenas y podía sostenerlo con su brazo estirado. Para su sorpresa los cúmulos de nubes de más allá eran tan cerrados que parecían las mismas piedras que la montaña gustaba de brindarle. No fue preciso de más aclaración para saber que la pendiente acababa de ceder. Habían llegado.

Long puso todo su esfuerzo en subir por la cornisa, apretando los dedos contra la fría roca. Hubiera suspirado de alivio, pero el relajamiento de sus músculos lo hubiera tirado de la pared en seguida. Long apretó todavía más su agarre, pensando en la oscuridad que lo esperaba abajo de fauces avientas. Sus brazos se tensaron de una manera indescriptible para la fuerza que ya tenía en los dedos y su cuerpo se negó a aceptar aquel último empujón. Long sabía que no podía hacer más por él, ya que sus fuerzas se encontraban al límite, pero la pura fuerza de voluntad pudo reunir la adrenalina suficiente como para impulsar su torso sobre el borde romo de la prolongación del contrafuerte. Ya arriba, el resto de su cuerpo obedeció con más docilidad a pasar sobre la roca. A pesar de la nieve hubiera sido el momento perfecto de descanso de no ser por que el arnés que lo sujetaba lo obligaba a seguir en tensión.

Más allá de la cornisa el páramo se extendía entre los contrafuertes que eran el cuerpo mismo de la montaña, como un pasillo de cientos de metros de ancho. La roca negra reflejaba muy poca luz, pero quedaba claro que el páramo se extendía cientos de metros hacia atrás. Arriba las montañas intentaban cerrarse para crear un techo sobre la hendidura en la roca, pero no alcanzaban a tocarse todavía, por lo que el sitio tenía una alfombra blanca perfecta sobre la piedra. Aunque había poca iluminación, igual se podían vislumbrar los primeros simientes de lo que antaño fueran columnatas y ruinas de no menor calidad, distendidas a manera de entrada a un lugar que no era visible más allá del gran barranco, antiguo y artificial.

Los deberes de Long todavía no habían acabado, pero las fuerzas a penas le bastaban para mantenerse de pie. A su lado, Jun tomó forma humana para ayudarlo a jalar del arnés. Ninguno hizo un comentario al respecto, Long por la fatiga y Jun por que no podía. En efecto la acción de haber llegado tan lejos merecía cuando menos una felicitación, desde ahí las montañas parecía brillar con una luz azulada y blanca por la nieve ante una luminiscencia ignota de la noche. Desde ahí, el vacío que se extendía debajo hasta profundidades desconocidas parecía algo amenazante, pero infinitamente más distante de lo que en realidad era. Lo único que podía unirlos en esos momentos a la negrura sin fin era auqella improvisada cuerda que se tambaleaba en el vorde, y cullo extremo halaban los dos únicos hombres que habían conseguido llegar a la cima.

La cuerda, sin embargo, estaba conectada a más seres humanos. Long y Jun tiraron hasta que por fin Mei alcanzó la superficie. La mujer respiró hondo y luego se les unió para subir al resto. A ella le siguió Jiang, luego Shin, Huo, Yung, los hermanos Shang, medio muertos, medio dormidos, Li, Sung y por último Kai. Cuando todos hubieron pasado Long por fin s permitió tenderse sobre la nieve. Su pecho le ardía con fervor y su corazón deseaba pararse, las cosas por momentos se volvían borrosas y por otros claras, en cierto tiempo las sombras y las luces dejaban de importar. Long sabía que estaba al borde del colapso.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Lian cuando Jun le tocó el hombro. El hombre a señas desesperadas le mostró el grabe estado de los técnicos- Oh, por Buda…- se horrorizó al notar lo malo de la situación- ¡Lei, reúne a las armas!- exclamó corriendo hacia su hermana- ¡Tenemos que encontrar refugio!-

Pronto todas las armas y los técnicos que aún tenían fuerzas buscaban un sitio seguro para sus camaradas, pero no era una empresa prometedora. La piedra que había sido excavada hace años incalculables estaba muy desgastada y por lo tanto todas sus hendiduras estaban limadas de forma inútil para protegerse contra la nieve. El tiempo pasó y ningún lugar saltó a la vista para guarecer a los moribundos técnicos. La desesperación se convirtió en una sombra que insinuaba una pronta tragedia, y la búsqueda frenética casi se estanca ante aquella perspectiva en la aceptación de un destino injusto.

Pasaba el tiempo y los técnicos se enfriaban cada vez más. No pasaría mucho más hasta que sus cuerpos perdieran justo el calor necesario para abrazar su fin. La situación se hubiera tornado en pérdida total de no ser por que Jun, siempre silencioso, ideó un último recurso para salvarles la vida. Por suerte para ellos, el tiempo no había limado sólo las paredes, y una capa muy profunda de nieve se había formado en ciertas partes del suelo. Jun arrastró a Long hasta una de esas fosas ocultas y comenzó a escarbar a mano desnuda en la nieve. En muy poco tiempo, una cuna perfecta estaba hecha en la blancura, en la cual el monje escarbó además una fosa lateral para Long, como si fuera la funesta pared de una cripta. Acto seguido, Jun, con sus manos azules de tanto frenético rascar, introdujo a su compañero en el hueco.

El resto de sus camaradas imitaron su ejemplo en poco tiempo, y en cuestión de minutos todos los técnicos fatigados ya tenían un sitio seguro de reposo para el frío, y sus armas y compañeros tenían las manos completamente frías y tiesas, casi presumiblemente carentes de circulación. Un recurso poco efectivo, pero dadas las circunstancias nada más prometedor. En cuanto hubieron acabado las armas montaron guardia. Los técnicos estaban muy diezmados para siquiera mantenerse en pie.

-Supongo que esto bastará por ahora- suspiró Lei mientras frotaba sus manos para darles calor- Pero no creo que sea suficiente-

-Es mejor que nada- le contestó Lian- Aunque sí es como sacarle peras a un olmo, pero el esfuerzo los alejará más de la muerte de lo que ya están-

Jun asintió en silencio. Sabía que había que vigilar los refugios para que no colapsaran y enterraran a sus habitantes en ellos, pero podía darse su tiempo mientras no nevara fuerte. La nieve podía ser quitada con facilidad de algunas partes, pero escarbar otra vez para encontrar a una persona antes de que se asfixiara era toda una tarea épica en aquel momento.

-Supongo que te lo debemos todo- le puso una mano Lei en el hombro a Jun. El monje intentó mirar hacia otro lado para ocuptar su rubor.

-¡Supongo que puedes ser más modesto!- rió Lian.

-Y tú podrías guardar más respeto- le espetó su hermana- Jun ya es una Death Scythe, y su técnico es una leyenda viviente. Deberías mostrar más respeto…- Jun hizo un gesto para disuadir a Lei, que la interrumpió.

-¿Ya ves?- sonrió Lian- Él no es un amargado-

Ambas siguieron discutiendo sobre él. Jun no reparó en ocultar su bochorno. Cada comentario lo ponía en una posición más incómoda. Ambas mujeres ahora lo zarandeaban como una barca atrapada entre dos corrientes, con olas tormentosas atacándola desde todos lados. En más de una coacción intentó responder, pero la falta de voz era ahora su sentencia a muerte de tener que estar en medio de aquella bochornosa discusión.

Y así siguió por horas. Al principio lo sintió pesado, pero de alguna forma ese peso de la pena hacía la noche más caliente, y la tensión más soportable. No eran las palabras en sí, era el hecho de tener algo más a lo que aferrarse que al peligro y la certeza constante de un ataque… Jun, a medida que progresaba la noche, sintió la paz que hacía mucho no se daba el lujo de abrazar, todo por esas dos chiquillas que pronto con toda seguridad serían sus sucesoras.

* * *

><p>En la montaña, unos ojos marchitos escudriñaban la oscuridad. Gwydion echó otra revista desde su puesto de observación frente a la empinada cuesta que daba al vacío, posando la vista fija en la hendidura en la montaña que tenía enfrente. Abajo, un centenar de demonios o más trabajaban en el frío, incansables e imparables como máquinas, para instalar un mecanismo arcano, pegándolo a la pared. En cuestión de horas estaría listo, pero por el momento sólo podía especular que los monjes no iban a irse a alguna parte sin perderles el rastro. El Aniquilador quería muertos a esos hombres. Por alguna razón había designado casi todos sus recursos para atraparlos, sin embargo demostraban ser más perspicaces de lo que eran, para ser humanos. Sinceramente no entendía por qué no se habían deshecho de ellos tiempo atrás, pero su posición no era la de inferir en las decisiones de sus superiores… más no por ello no estaba exenta de cuestionarlas.<p>

-¿Cómo va?- preguntó una voz sonora como el trueno.

Todos los demonios se pararon en seco y se arrodillaron en el acto. Detrás de Gwydion, envuelto en una capa de plumas negras, la alargada estatura del Aniquilador se materializó como una nube de tormenta en cielo despejado. El Aniquilador era un hombre, si no de elevada estatura, sí sobresaliente. Su rostro era blanco muerto y por sus ojos oscuros desfilaban una serie de abismos que era mejor no ver de manera sostenida. Su larga capa se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y parecía emprender el vuelo cuando los vientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Viéndolo como ahora, parecía un halcón al acecho, volando alto para atrapar a su presa.

-¿Cuándo estará lista?- preguntó con su voz de trueno mientras, abajo, los demonios reasumían sus labores.

-Es difícil de decir- admitió Gwydion- Nuestros artífices trabajan tan rápido como pueden, pero simplemente este progreso no se puede acelerar…-

-Hazlo pronto- la interrumpió tajante mientras alargaba una mano enflaquecida hacia ella para tocar su hombro. Para entonces Gwydion ya había entendido la estupidez de sus palabras- No debe escapar ni uno de ellos ¿Me oyes? Ni uno solo- comenzó a apretar sus dedos hasta que el dolor se hizo suficiente como para saber que era adrede- Nuestro plan depende de ello. El Señor de la Destrucción depende de ello, y si uno sólo se escapa, entonces querrá la cabeza de los responsables- apretó hasta casi romperle la clavícula. Gwydion calló de rodillas entre quejidos. Sus dedos parecían de metal templado- ¿Adivinas cuál será la que le presentaré primero?- sonrió de manera malévola- Aún con tu ascendencia no estás exenta de errores imperdonables ¿He sido claro?-

-Claro…- jadeó Gwydion con la respiración entrecortada por el dolor- Has… sido… claro…-

-Bien- dejó de apretar en el acto- Te confío esta misión para que puedas probar tu valía como hija de tu padre… confío en ti-

-Sí, señor- se arrodilló Gwydion mientras se maldecía por dentro ¡Estúpida, estúpida! repetía ¿Cómo te atreves a darle una prorroga al Aniquilador? ¡Por qué mejor no te confiesas como esa perra traidora de Azra! Gwydion levantó la vista levemente. El Aniquilador ya se había ido, desaparecido, tan rápido como había llegado.

Gwydion se puso de pie. Dirigió unas órdenes a los demonios que ya instalaban runas de estabilización en el artefacto mientras otra docena más trabajaba en traer más de esas cosas. En verdad se tenía que dar un premio a su estupidez. Ése era el momento que había estado esperando toda su vida y casi lo arruinaba con su torpeza. Y no era que no se tuviera tolerancia. Si Gwydion no demostraba su valía como sierva del Señor de la Destrucción, era posible que fuera descartada de ser un recurso útil, y entonces sólo serían unos pasos hacia una ejecución sumaria.

Gwydion apretó los dientes. De ninguna manera sería desechada como basura, por ella, por su padre. En cuanto había tomado la misión sabía que los errores no tenían cabida en una máquina tan perfecta como eran las fuerzas de la destrucción del Señor, y se esperaba de ella mucho como oficial… Bueno, no se aseguraría de decepcionarlos, y todo aquel que cuestionara su mando a partir de entonces sufriría las consecuencias. Lamentablemente, tan joven, ignoraba el precio de su mando.

**Trece**

El día declinó hacia una tarde sin sol mientras una muralla blanca tomaba la superficie del cielo paso a paso. El blanco del cielo en esos momentos era de suma quietud, y la tierra parecía irradiar un calor que se le había impregnado durante el día. A pesar de todo las brisas se habían incrementado y el ambiente en general evocaba a la mar y la navegación de forma casi vehemente. Ese era el escenario perfecto para librar una batalla.

Bafomet abatió a su primer adversario, que intentaba decapitarla con una suerte de machete curveado. A su lado, un técnico era alcanzado por las rudimentarias armas de sus atacantes. El hombre dio un salto hacia atrás y luego cayó al suelo, con una hendidura terrible en lo que antes fuera su torso. El hombre estaba muerto. Esos mal nacidos aparecían y desaparecían entre las ruinas, saltando como grillos, y con sus capas impregnadas de la maleza local perderles el rastro era cosa de no sorprenderse.

Los técnicos de Shibusen, sin embargo, no desistían en sus intentos de hallar la pútrida guarida de aquella banda de bestias, aunque invariablemente sus intentos acabaran en una emboscada, una cruenta lucha, y la huída precipitada del enemigo hacia sus confines ultrasecretos. Aquel día ya llevaban tres ataques como aquel. Aunque no era difícil predecir que serían emboscados cada vez, lo realmente desconcertante era la forma en la que los asaltantes saltaban sobre ellos, una vez incluso con pieles de cordero. Los sostenidos asaltos y retiradas del enemigo eran frustrantes, y en general la apariencia de la misión parecía declinar a medida que se cobraban más vidas con cada pelea.

-¡Maldita sea!- se quejó Akane mientras los enemigos se daban ala fuga de nuevo. El combate en total sólo había durado un par de minutos todos sabían que no tenía caso seguirlos- Esos perros son más difíciles de atrapar que libélulas en campo abierto- comentó mientras se enjuagaba el sudor de la frente- Cómo desearía poder tenerlos acorralados-

-No está tan mal- apuntó Elay, que ya contaba tres víctimas en el asalto- A este ritmo sólo tenemos que insistir y así terminarán por agotarse. Ya verás, hoy perdieron un número muy elevado de combatientes al atacarnos-

-¿Y cómo sabes que fueron todos?-

-Bueno, no hemos visto más de una docena juntos- se encogió de hombros- Así puedo decir que son pocos-

-Pueden estar organizados- comentó Bafomet mientras lentamente transformaba sus dedos en alargadas agujas negras- He visto más de una vez que actúan en escuadrones ¡Incluso unidades más grandes, como ejércitos!-

-¡Ja! Pensar que pueden organizarse en unidades como nosotros es…- Elay intentó encontrar una declaración que se asemejara al "absurdo" que intentaba expresar- No es lógico. Por lo que sabemos podrían ser una banda de maleantes, no un batallón de guerrilleros-

-Puede que no sea tan ridículo- apuntó Akane mientras limpiaba el filo de Clay con una hoja- Piénsalo. Han perseguido a este grupo de asesinos por todo el país por semanas, ¿y qué han conseguido? Saben esquivar, atacar cuando es necesario, y, sobre todo, huir cuando nos acercamos a sus escondites. Es como si nos observaran todo el tiempo, nos analizaran. Sólo miren este ataque. No se han enfrentado con nosotros, así que nos están midiendo con simulaciones controladas-

-¿Y qué haces cuando ya has medido a tu enemigo?- preguntó sombría, Bafomet.

-¿Y tú qué crees?- todos entonces se pusieron en tensión, al armar la respuesta en sus cabezas.

-Si lo que sugieres es cierto…- Elay hizo una pausa para deslizar un escalofrío por su espalda- Creo que vamos a necesitar más gente-

-Sinceramente espero que no sea así…-

Ninguno pudo decir nada más. En ese instante el alarido de terror de uno de los que quedaban con vida en el grupo. Todos entonces se volvieron al unísono para observar con sorpresa las gruesas columnas de humo negro que emergían en el horizonte, más allá de la vista. Acompañado de la visión, como si hubiera esperado hasta el último segundo, el olor a cosas quemadas inundó por completo la escena, y en la distancia el sonido ofuscado de metal contra metal y de gritos desgarradores matizó el fondo de aquella dramática escena.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Bafomet.

-¡El pueblo!- la acompañó Clay- ¡Maldita sea tenemos que regresar!-

-Pero la redada…- intentó decir Akane.

-¡La redada se acabó!- le espetó Bafomet mientras subía a la ladera de la colina más cercana, imponentemente recortada contra el humo- Informen al resto de las patrullas ¡Volvemos ahora o no tendremos base!-

Así se hizo. Las patrullas pronto se pasaron la alarma y todos emprendieron la marcha de regreso. El paso ligero, sin embargo, resultó sumamente difícil, pues sortear todos los obstáculos en un camino directo, y supuestamente más rápido, para evadir las sinuosas rutas entre las ruinas más enarboladas, estaba tan lleno de obstáculos que parecía todo menos una carrera decente y recta. En el horizonte las columnas de humo cada vez más gruesas delataban la precaria condición del pueblo, mientras que en el transcurso del regreso las patrullas que se iban encontrando formaban una turba cada vez más grande.

Para cuando faltaba una última pared de tierra y barro por sortear, fruto de la construcción del camino, las patrullas de Shibusen ya se habían reunido más de la mitad. Todos rápido cruzaron el último trecho entre ellos y el promontorio de tierra negra. A su alrededor el calor del fuego y el olor a humo eran ya abrumadores. La tropa de técnicos progresó por la rampa de tierra como una columna horizontal hacia la cima, en poco tiempo estarían arriba. El humo invadía el cielo como tinta difuminada en agua. Incluso el sol se veía imposibilitado a través de aquella capa de suciedad, pero aunque la noche parecía extender sus largos brazos a prematura hora, la tropa pudo observar el desorden de las criaturas detrás del alargado montículo.

El pueblo se encontraba por completo subyugado por el ataque. A pesar de tener técnicos defendiendo el lugar, los atacantes habían organizado cuando menos un centenar de efectivos para asaltar la población. Ya media docena de casas se encontraban hechas piras gigantes mientras todo un batallón de criaturas se arremolinaban alrededor de las afueras, luchando y saltando como una plaga de langostas humana. Los civiles intentaban apagar los fuegos, pero se exponían a ser atacados por las criaturas, apenas contenidas por los técnicos y todo aquel que pudiera refrenar su acceso al pueblo.

En algún lugar alguien tenía una escopeta y disparaba dos tiros cada cierto lapso de tiempo, impactando una criatura de vez en cuando. Más de ellos se deslizaban con cautela de techo en techo, lanzando improvisadas bombas contra las estructuras o cayendo sobre cualquier mella en la defensa. Los hombres eran valientes, pero los demonios los superaban ampliamente en número. Quedaba más que claro que se romperían en poco tiempo.

-Ahí tienes al resto…- murmuró Bafomet a Elay mientras intentaban asimilar la situación.

Todos se pasmaron de verlo. Aún todas las patrullas de Shibusen eran insuficientes para repeler el asalto, pues apenas ellos contaban con veinticinco hombres, y abajo se desarrollaba un verdadero tumulto de lucha, rugidos inhumanos de victoria, y cuando menos un millar de formas distintas de morir. En definitiva era una batalla que no tenían muchas probabilidades de ganar…

-Cómo puede ser posible…- se lamentó Akane, cayendo de rodillas- No creí que tuvieran tantos…- nadie le respondió, como si hubieran asumido su derrota por adelantado. Al final, sólo un hombre dio un paso al frente.

-Vamos, ¡tenemos que patear traseros!- exclamó Elay

Bafomet entonces se sacudió su impresión. Todos a su alrededor parecía más propensos a correr, pero en medio de la creciente expectación la idea de alcanzar cierto instrumento musical que había olvidado descuidadamente debajo de su lugar en el camión le llegó como una bofetada de hierro. Entonces fue cuando se volvió hacia el camión, a unos buenos cien metros, justo antes de llegar a la aglomeración de enemigos que se revolvía en la confusión del ataque.

-¡Andando!- exclamó la chica más de lo que pensó.

Todos en ese momento pasaron por la misma fase de sacudida mental que ella. En breves momentos el grupo de técnicos volvió a ser la misma máquina de matar que era antes de subir por aquella colina. Bafomet inconscientemente volvió a transformar sus dedos en largas navajas negras mientras todos a su alrededor volvían a las formas de armas y asumían guardias para enfrentar la difícil pelea.

Para la sorpresa de los demonios, que no habían logrado verlos, con un rugido de valentía de quienes abrazan la muerte, los técnicos cargaron. Al principio tanto defensores como atacantes no dieron cabía a los fortuitos refuerzos, pero antes de que los enemigos pudieran asumir posiciones adecuadas para recibir el grupo atacante, ya estaban entre sus filas, causando todo el caos y la confusión que podían en la orquestación del asalto.

Bafomet cayó de frente contra el primer enemigo que tuvo a su alcance. La chica le descargó una patada en pleno torso que lo propulsó hacia atrás con el esternón roto sobre sus vitales órganos. A su alrededor el resto de las criaturas entró momentáneamente en pánico, lo que le dio oportunidad de abatir a un par de ellos con sus largas garras. Los emboscados intentaron evadir a sus tramperos, pero no pudieron alejarse mucho sin chocar contra los defensores, ahora renovados a sacarlos. Los demonios entonces se hallaron pronto en una trampa mortal que ellos mismos habían propiciado a crear. A pesar de haber acabado con el ataque, el cuerpo tambaleante del batallón daba pelea como podía o escapaba hacia las ruinas, los técnicos de las patrullas intentaron empujarlos hacia las defensas para evitar que pudieran maniobrar, pero la marea se resistía a ser compactada y se desangraba en muchos puntos por los cuales podía rodear aquel movimiento de tenazas.

Akane se lanzó por el que le quedaba más cerca. La criatura no lo vio venir y sólo reaccionó cuando el filo de su espada ya emergía de su pecho. Akane propulsó al monstruo sobre su cabeza y lo mandó al suelo un par de metro más allá. Otro enemigo intentó atacarlo, pero la confusión aún reinaba en su ser y pudo bloquearlo con facilidad. Un instante después el ser yacía cortado en dos en el suelo. Akane se internó aún más en la turba, lanzando tajos de izquierda a derecha para abatir todo a su alcance. Luego de un momento los demonios comenzaron a evitarlo antes que querer vérselas con él.

Bafomet siguió encarrerada hacia el camión. Los enemigos intentaron cortarle el paso, pero antes de que la tocaran Bafomet ya volaba sobre ellos en un perfectamente estético salto mortal que pasaba sobre sus cabezas. Las criaturas se quedaron atónitas hasta cuando, en pleno vuelo, su adversaria les descargó un ataque tras otro hasta reducirlos a jirones. Bafomet continuó su paso apenas tocar tierra. Más demonios se cernieron sobre ella, más veces usó aquella agilidad innata para cercenar sus cuerpos con uso de sus alargadas garras. Aunque, considerando las ganancias del día estaba en racha, sabía que no quedaría mucho tiempo antes de que la sorpresa se acabara y el batallón enemigo pudiera articular una defensa, o peor, cambiar la dirección de su ataque. Entonces no pasaría mucho antes de que los acabaran… Tenía que alcanzar ese camión.

Akane le cortó la cabeza a su oponente antes de recibir un ataque directo al cuello, presumiblemente con la misma intención. Akane pudo bloquear, pero la criatura en seguida le echó el cuerpo y lo derribó. A punto estuvo de ser empalado por más enemigos, pero una hoja extra detuvo su muerte. Arriba, Elay empujó a las criaturas hacia afuera con golpes brutales de su desarrollada masa.

-¡Vamos, muchacho!- gruñó el técnico mientras le propinaba un golpe en pleno rostro a su enemigo- ¡No tenemos todo el día!-

Bafomet continuó su camino, abatiendo a quien podía ponérsele enfrente. Cuando alcanzó el camión una docena de esas cosas ya se encontraban dentro, saqueando su contenido. Entonces, súbitamente dentro de su cabeza, Bafomet formuló su peor teoría. ¡No! Gritó algo dentro de ella. En un arranque de adrenalina, Bafomet se introdujo de cabeza al vehículo, pateando y atravesando por completo dos entidades distintas. El resto de los ocupantes del camión se volvió hacia ella con súbito terror y chilló la retirada. Bafomet no los dejó moverse. El camión se sacudió con violencia mientras la chica mataba a cada uno de sus ocupantes, atrapados irremediablemente contra la cabina.

Para cuando mató al último, Bafomet reparó en que su violín ya faltaba a bordo. Bafomet miró con desesperación de un lado a otro, buscando algo que pudiera identificar como su estuche, pero al parecer ya se lo habían llevado. Fue en el último momento, cuando vio al final del camión aquella pieza negra de la funda de su violín desaparecer a toda prisa en manos de la criatura que lo portaba. Más adrenalina entonces invadió a la chica. Una cascada de pensamientos atribulados que la hicieron entrar por medio segundo en pánico le dieron el impulso para salir a toda velocidad del auto.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- rugió Bafomet apenas salió del camión, pero la criatura ya se encontraba a una decena de metros de ella- Como quieras…- masculló mientras se ponía en tensión.

Sus puños súbitamente se prendieron de fuego rojo y negro mientras una sombra comenzaba a delinearse alrededor de su figura. En poco tiempo la fuerza que circulaba por su cuerpo se volvió una marea incontrolable de energía. Bafomet aprovechó aquel impulso para trepar de un salto al blando techo del camión. Entonces sintió cómo su fuerza comenzaba a agitarse, como un mar en medio de una tormenta. Canalizó toda esa energía a sus manos y pronto se sintió más lista que nunca para atacar mientras las chispas negras y rojas emergían de sus manos.

-Ya estás marcado- musitó mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de la energía. En un único impulso, Bafomet abandonó el techo del camión de un largo salto, sus manos seguidas de aquel fuego iridiscente. Justo antes de hacer contacto el ladrón, hasta ahora a la fuga, éste pudo volverse para ver sus últimos dos segundos en esta vida.- ¡_Cataclysm_!-

El puño golpeó al objetivo de forma indiscutiblemente directa. En ese instante una onda de choque diez veces más poderosa que un cartucho de dinamita estalló junto con el pobre diablo. El impacto levantó un imponente surtidor de tierra a veinte metros en todas direcciones con un estruendo comparable al de un trueno en campo abierto. Todo lo que quedó en alcance de aquella aterradora explosión fue reducido a cenizas o fue despedido como hojas secas ante la detonación de una bomba. Como para acompasar la explosión, el camión se volcó de la fuerza y las miradas de todos detuvieron la lucha por escasos segundos para poder ver el causante de tal devastación.

-Ahora tápense los oídos- sonó un arco cortando el aire. En su lugar, apenas visible por la tierra, que volvía a caer a su alrededor, Bafomet sonreía malévolamente- …Por que voy a hacer ruido-

El arco se deslizó por las cuerdas como si bailara. En instantes una nota alta y chirriante penetró en los oídos, misteriosamente, de todo el pueblo por igual. En cuanto aquella nota tan desgarradora cruzó el aire, las mentes de todos se llenaron de un algodón increíblemente pesado y ácido, como sosa cáustica. Ese medio segundo inició todo. Los dedos comenzaron a bailar, acompañados por las rítmicas convulsiones del arco. En el aire, algo respirable, parecido a humo acre de factoría, se mezcló de manera inconsútil hasta hacerse insoportable. Todos cayeron al suelo, tapándose la boca o la nariz, que comenzaban a sangrar.*

Akane de pronto sintió como si un viento nocturno quisiera barrer su alma, una fuerza arrolladora, más allá de su control o contención, una cascada de pensamientos que desfilaban frente a él, como un vórtice infinito de pesadillas y terrores, todos deslumbrantes, pero tan remotamente distantes de él que pasaban sin hacerle ningún daño. En cambió vio, o creyó ver, las mentes de todos los demonios atrapados en aquella marea terrible de pesadillas. La simple sensación de terror era su intrínseca perspectiva de que él podría caer a eso si no se aferraba a la sanidad de su realismo.

Todos estaban igual, pálidos como si vieran sus propias muertes frente a ellos. Akane se sacudió pronto la hipnosis que le provocaba la música y vio cómo todos sus enemigos por igual apretaban sus manos contra sus oídos, tratando de ignorar de alguna forma la música. El violín sonaba como si se deslizara por cañadas oscuras y chapoteara en arroyos malsanos a toda velocidad. Al parecer el simple hormigueo que provocaba en la mente de Akane, se veía magnificado hasta adquirir vida propia en las mentes de sus enemigos, ya que en sus semblantes, acosados de dolor, se veía un miedo que las palabras no son capaces de describir. Bafomet siguió tocando hasta caer lentamente en una especia de solo, luego a un ritmo más saltarín, y luego volvía a sus notas sombrías. Impresionaba de verdad cómo podía volar el arco al estar en sus manos.

Los demonios no soportaron más aquella tortura y se dieron a la fuga en cuanto los técnicos poco a poco despertaban por completo de sus ensimismamientos. Pronto todos comenzaron a matar a las criaturas como moscas en la huída hacia las ruinas. Akane cortó, apuñaló y serenó hasta que ya no le parecía difícil contrarrestar el flujo de combatientes que huían. La presencia corrosiva de la música fue desapareciendo a medida que sus sentidos se acostumbraban a aquella diabólica armonía, tan fortuita como mil hombres en refuerzos.

Akane siguió cortando. Sus manos al final vibraban con el cansancio de mil ataques realizados en mil direcciones distintas, pero seguía peleando, tratando de expresar lo mejor posible su venganza contra ellos. Se sumió tanto en el combate que al final un destello casi pasó por alto antes sus ojos. Akane apenas pudo detener en cuchillo que, de otro modo, se hubiera incrustado en su espalda de forma fatal. Cuando siguió la mano que empuñaba la daga encontró, no uno de esos monstruos, sino una niña, de entre trece y catorce años, de pelo negro como ébano y mirada fija, de ojos azul profundo. En dos segundos más ella hubiera sido una víctima más de su ira… la impresión casi le quita a Akane el aliento.

-¡Suéltame!- gimió la chica deshaciéndose de su agarre- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Tenemos que segurilos!-

Akane casi pasa por alto su derredor en ese instante, pues de pronto se halló a sí mismo en medio del amasijo de cuerpos que había provocado con su espada, justo al borde de las ruinas. Akane de pronto se dio cuenta de su estupidez. Si hubiera continuado la persecución, quizás se hubieran internado en otra emboscada. Aquella chica había sido, en cierto sentido, su salvadora. de caer inevitablemente en manos enemigas otra vez: una trampa a la que se dirigían todos sus compañeros.

-¡ALTO!- anunció Akane tan fuerte como pudo- ¡Alto todos!- corrió a detener al grupo de técnicos en persecución- ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!- al principio nadie le hizo caso, pero después poco a poco, los pelotones de técnicos, y los hombres del pueblo, dejaron la persecución, interesados por la llamada desesperada de Akane. Al final incluso Bafomet dejó de tocar- No debemos iniciar la persecución- jadeó Akane- Debemos reagruparnos ahora que podemos y planear nuestro siguiente paso-

-¡Pero si ya están huyendo!- se quejó uno de los hombres, con más detenimiento, la chica que Akane había estado a punto de matar- ¡Hay que seguirlos hasta sus guaridas y acabarlos!-

-Sí, seguirlos a una trampa- le espetó Akane- Si vamos tras ellos ahora, más allá del área de efecto del violín, ¿qué nos esperará entonces? No debemos caer en su juego. Debemos buscar con más cuidado sus escondites para asaltarlos con fuerza- abarcó el campo de ruinas con un gesto- Además, tenemos muchos heridos. Si los descuidamos podrían morir aquí antes de que regresemos, suponiendo que lo haremos vivos-

Todos guardaron silencio. La voz de Akane entró en las mentes de la multitud de manera tan contundente que los pudo hacer entrar en razón antes de que se dirigieran a una segura masacre. Pronto, todos deshicieron la turba con lentitud, volviendo a reparar los destrozos que había causado el ataque. Sólo se quedaron en aquella posición Elay, lleno de cortadas, Bafomet, casi exhausta hasta el límite, y la chica que había propuesto la persecución.

Ninguno habló por el momento, pues el cansancio les había adormecido la lengua. Una ligera brisa también comenzaba a pasar luego de la pelea, y sinceramente era un momento que todos querían disfrutar. Un momento de paz después de una terrible carnicería. Al cabo de un rato fue la joven desconocida la que habló, con una voz que parecía menos estridente y armoniosa que sus vociferaciones de combate.

-Lo siento- se disculpó hacia Akane- Casi te mato y ni sé quién eres- le ofreció una mano- Soy Erkam, era hija del pastor de esta aldea…-

-No digas más- la cortó Akane- Yo soy el que casi te mata. Me llamo Akane, técnico de dos estrellas de Shibusen, central-

-Sí, eso se nota a leguas, forastero- rió Erkam.

-Pues de lo único de lo que deberíamos estar apenados es de que no podamos encontrar la maldita guardia de esas cosas- irrumpió Bafomet- Ya pueden empezar a volverse amigos, ustedes dos. Esta misión va a ser muuuuy larga-

-Pues… no necesariamente- se encogió de hombros Erkam.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues si dicen que tiene un escondite…-

-Sí, para todo un ejército- su voz comenzó a iluminarse de esperanza- Continua-

-Mi padre y yo solíamos frecuentar un sistema de cuevas al otro lado del valle- señaló hacia el norte- Nuestra casa se encontraba ahí antes de que…- hizo una pausa para tragarse un nudo en la garganta- El punto es que ahí puede subsistir una gran cantidad de personas, pues cambien hay más túneles excavados. Prováblemente antiguos-

-Hmm. Quisiera creerte, pero…- comentó pensativo Akane- El hecho de que de repente conozcas el terreno… ¿por qué no te conocen por aquí?-

-¿Desconfías de mí?- se indignó- Mi padre era el que venía a hacer negocios. Yo siempre me quedaba cuidando el rebaño ¡Pregunta por él y te dirán lo que quieras saber!-

-Un acceso a la guarida de esos bastardos, el elemento sorpresa, sin mencionar los voluntarios suficientes como para matarlos a todos…- cabeceó Elay hacia el pueblo- ¿Qué estamos esperando?-


End file.
